


Danganronpa MH. Monsters' Sorrow & Despair

by LQSAronpa



Category: Danganronpa, Monster High
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQSAronpa/pseuds/LQSAronpa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. ~Prólogo. Freaky Just Got Despairful~

???: ¡Hola! Probablemente muchos os preguntéis quién soy y por qué de repente estoy hablando con vosotros.

???: Bueno, eso es fácil de responder...

FRANKIE: Mi nombre es Frankie Stein, y soy la hija del célebre Frankenstein.

FRANKIE: Veréis, ahora mismo estoy de camino a Monster High, un maravilloso instituto para monstruos que acepta a todo el mundo, independientemente de tus defectos más extraños.

FRANKIE: Tras un montón de esfuerzo, finalmente logré ser aceptada, y ahora podré estudiar en un centro que realmente valora a sus alumnos y les hace sentir únicos.

(O así debía ser, al menos... Porque en el momento en que puse un pie en el recinto escolar... Todo se volvió negro.)

. . .

FRANKIE: ...

(Nng... Me duelen las costuras. ¿Qué ha pasado? No consigo recordar nada...)

FRANKIE: Dónde...

(Miré a mi alrededor. El lugar donde me encontraba parecía ser una clase. Pero esto no tiene sentido... ¿Qué hago en un aula ahora...?)

FRANKIE: Vale, céntrate, Frankie. Estás en un lugar desconocido y no tienes ni idea de cómo has llegado hasta él... No puedo estar calmada, rayos... ¿Oh?

(Me fijé en un extraño objeto que había en la mesa en la que había despertado. Parecía una especie de carné estudiantil... Pero por algún motivo tiene la forma de un I-Ataúd.)

FRANKIE: ¿Y esto...?

(Lo encendí sin querer al tocar la pantalla... Y mi nombre apareció en ésta. Segundos después, un misterioso mensaje comenzó a reproducirse...)

"Bienvenida a Monster High, Frankie Stein. Estamos seguros de que tu estancia aquí servirá para convertirte en un monstruo mejor. La Ceremonia de Apertura comenzará en una hora. Tienes hasta entonces para presentarte a tus otras 15 compañeras. Por favor, utiliza la función MAPA para dar con ellas antes de que termine el tiempo. Atentamente, el director."

(¿"Director"? Juraría que Monster High tenía una directora... Espera... ¿Estoy en Monster High? Oh, menos mal. Me había asustado. Supongo que los nervios me pudieron, me desmayé y algún docente me trajo aquí... Al menos ya sé que no estoy metida en nada raro.)

FRANKIE: El tiempo está corriendo... Mejor me doy prisa. No me gustaría llegar tarde.

(Entré en la función MAPA y un mapa del piso en que me encontraba apareció frente a mí.)

FRANKIE: Vale... Parece que la más cercana se encuentra nada más salir de esta clase. Vamos, entonces...

(Salí del aula y, nada más girar la esquina...)

???: Vaya, una más. Hola.

FRANKIE: ¡Buenos días!¿También eres nueva?

???: Sí. Creo que estamos juntas en clase.

FRANKIE: ¡Eso parece! Oh, déjame presentarme. Soy Frankie Stein, y me han aceptado aquí como la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.


	2. ~Freaky Just Got Despairful~

*FRANKIE STEIN, SUJETO DE PRUEBAS DEFINITIVA*

LAGOONA: Encantada, dulzona. Yo soy Lagoona Blue, Surfista Definitiva.

*LAGOONA BLUE, SURFISTA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Es un placer, Lagoona.

LAGOONA: Igualmente. Oye, Frankie, ¿tú no tendrás alguna idea de qué estamos haciendo aquí, no? Este sitio me huele a agua estancada...

FRANKIE: ¿Que qué estamos haciendo aquí?¿A qué te refieres?

LAGOONA: Es cierto que había empezado a estudiar aquí, pero no recuerdo haber venido por mi propio pie... O sea, lo último que recuerdo es estar viniendo, pero no haber llegado.

FRANKIE: Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

(Supongo que aún quedan misterios sin resolver...)

LAGOONA: Bah, no será importante. Tiendo a preocuparme mucho por tonterías, perdóname.

FRANKIE: No te preocupes, hehe...

(Tampoco es que sea una tontería, honestamente.)

LAGOONA: ¡Agüita! Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tardísimo y aún me faltan 8 más. ¡Nos vemos por ahí, Frankie...!

(Y se fue corriendo sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Menuda monstruita. Tiene energía como para parar un tren.)

FRANKIE: Vale, la siguiente chica está cerca de aquí... Vaya. Parece que hay dos juntas. Eso me ahorrará tiempo...

(Me dirigí al lugar que había visto en el mapa y encontré a las dos chicas hablando.)

FRANKIE: ¡Hola! Soy Frankie Stein.

???: Buenas, monstruita.

CLAWDEEN: Yo soy Clawdeen Wolf.

*CLAWDEEN WOLF, DISEÑADORA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: ¿¡Clawdeen Wolf!? ¿¡La famosa diseñadora!?

CLAWDEEN: Para el carro, cielo. Agradezco tus palabras, pero no creo ser tan famosa de momento... Me contento con ser la Diseñadora Definitiva.

???: Hey, Clawdeen, no seas acaparadora, que me toca a mí~

CLAWDEEN: Haha, adelante, Catty...

CATTY: Soy Catty Noir, y me conocen como la Cantante Definitiva.

*CATTY NOIR, CANTANTE DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: ¡A ti también te conozco! Vaya, Catty, soy una gran fan.

CATTY: ¿Te gusta mi música? Muchas gracias, Frankie. Es por monstruos como tú por los que he llegado tan lejos.

FRANKIE: ¿Bromeas? Eres fantástica. Tu single más reciente, "Tormenta de Amor", es increíble. Me dan cortocircuitos cada vez que lo escucho...

CLAWDEEN: ¿Y eso... Es bueno?

FRANKIE: En mi caso sí.

CLAWDEEN: Bueno, entonces no me preocupo... Cambiando de tema... Frankie, chica, ¿a que Catty debería dejarme hacerle un vestido nuevo? Sería un reto digno de Clawdeen Wolf.

CATTY: En serio, agradezco la intención, pero ya tengo mucha ropa y--

FRANKIE: Bueno, un vestido de la Diseñadora Definitiva llevado por la Cantante Definitiva sería algo digno de ver, si me preguntáis...

CATTY: Ya... Bueno, de acuerdo.

CLAWDEEN: ¡Sí, en cuanto pueda me pongo a ello! Frankie, querida, nos vemos luego. Tengo que tomarle las medidas a Catty.

FRANKIE: Claro. ¡Ha sido un placer!

(Tras verlas alejarse, continué caminando por el pasillo. No me hizo falta mirar el mapa, porque encontré a otra chica a pocos pasos. Estaba sentada en el suelo, y parecía estar haciéndose selfies.)

FRANKIE: Hola, ¿qué haces?

???: ¡Vaya, hola! Estoy sacándome unas cuantas fotos para mi cuenta de Grinstagram. Necesito mantener informados a mis seguidores... Y me encanta salir en fotos.

FRANKIE: Guay. Por cierto, soy Frankie Stein, Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

LORNA: Yo me llamo Lorna, Lorna McNessie. Soy la Fotógrafa Definitiva.

*LORNA MCNESSIE, FOTÓGRAFA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Encantada, Lorna. Por tu apellido... ¿Estás relacionada con el Monstruo del Lago Ness?

LORNA: ¡Es mi padre! Fue un cielo al dejarme venir a estudiar aquí, aunque realmente no tuvo elección...

FRANKIE: ¿Qué quieres decir?

LORNA: Aah, es una larga historia... Pero, para resumir, diré que mi manía de colarme en las fotos ajenas hizo que media Ascocia estuviera buscándonos... Y tuvimos que mudarnos temporalmente.

FRANKIE: Vaya... Bueno, al menos así puedes conocer más lugares del mundo.

LORNA: Eso mismo le dije yo a mi padre para que me dejase asistir a Monster High.

(Lorna parece una monstruita genial, y seguro que saca unas fotos fabulosas. Ya sé a quién preguntarle cuando necesite una buena fotografía.)

FRANKIE: Voy a ir a presentarme a las demás. Nos vemos luego, Lorna.

LORNA: ¡De acuerdo...!¡Cuídate!

(Tras decirle adiós a Lorna, seguí caminando y pronto llegué a lo que parecía una cafetería. Había dos chicas hablando en una mesa.)

???: No saber qué pensar. Claramente tú no haber visitado Himalaya antes...

FRANKIE: Hola. ¿Interrumpo algo?

???: Oh, saludos. No, tú no interrumpes nada. Yo sólo decirle a chica verde que con esa ropa ella probablemente congelarse en lugar de donde vengo.

VENUS: Pero aquí no hace tanto frío... Bueno, no importa. Soy Venus McFlytrap, y estoy aquí como la Ecologista Definitiva.

*VENUS MCFLYTRAP, ECOLOGISTA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Es un placer, Venus. Frankie Stein, Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

VENUS: ¿Sujeto de pruebas? Ouch, eso suena a que duele...

FRANKIE: Bueno, no te creas. Realmente no siento el dolor, por eso no me importa.

???: Entonces qué pasar si yo pellizco a ti.

FRANKIE: ¿Eh...?

(La chica de piel azul me pellizcó con sus garras. La verdad es que sigo sin sentir nada...)

???: Tú no mentir... Ser rara, ciertamente.

FRANKIE: ¿Gracias?

ABBEY: Yo ser Abbey Bominable, por cierto. Snowboarder Definitiva.

*ABBEY BOMINABLE, SNOWBOARDER DEFINITIVA*

VENUS: Oh, encantada...

FRANKIE: ¿No os habíais presentado ya?

VENUS: Para nada. Yo me presenté y ella simplemente se puso a decir que mi ropa era muy corta y eso... Y luego llegaste tú.

ABBEY: Plantas morir con frío, ¿sabes? Yo tratar de ayudar a ti, que ir demasiado fresca.

VENUS: ...

FRANKIE: ...

(Debe ser extranjera...)

FRANKIE: Oye, Abbey, ¿no eres de aquí, verdad?

ABBEY: No, nadie ser de instituto.

VENUS: Se refiere a tu nacionalidad...

ABBEY: Abbey ser de Himalaya. Montañas más frías de mundo.

FRANKIE: Ah, mola. ¿Qué hay de ti, Venus?

VENUS: ¿Yo? Pues he vivido en tantos lugares... Que ya no recuerdo dónde florecí exactamente.

FRANKIE: Oh...

(Eso es algo raro, hasta para mí...)

ABBEY: Eso ser muy raro. ¿Tú no tener familia?

(Se nota que Abbey no sabe leer el ambiente...)

VENUS: Bueno, me gusta considerar que Madre Naturaleza está conmigo en todas partes y siempre me cuidará si la flora a mi alrededor está sana.

FRANKIE: Ya entiendo. Cuidar el planeta es importante.

(Estas dos son como el aceite y el agua. En fin...)

FRANKIE: Bueno, chicas, voy a ir yéndome. Hasta luego.

ABBEY: Cuidado, no descoser una pierna.

FRANKIE: S-Sí...

(Salí de la cafetería y caminé siguiendo el mapa hasta la siguiente chica, pero...)

FRANKIE: Qué raro... Aquí no hay nadie.

???: Lo siento. Tengo el mal hábito de esconderme cuando veo gente desconocida...

(Una lúgubre voz sonó a mi espalda.)

FRANKIE: Ah, no te había visto... Soy Frankie Stein, la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

TWYLA: Twyla... Encantada.

*TWYLA, ??? DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Igualmente. Oye, Twyla, ¿cuál es tu talento?

TWYLA: Mi talento... Si puedo serte sincera, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Cada vez que pienso en algo anterior a despertar aquí, me duele la cabeza...

FRANKIE: Es una lástima, pero tranquila. Lo recordarás pronto.

TWYLA: Eso espero... Lo siento si te asusté antes, por cierto...


	3. ~Freaky Just Got Despairful~

FRANKIE: Tranquila. Realmente eres sorprendente... Era como si hubieses desaparecido por completo.

TWYLA: Sí... Técnicamente entré en las sombras. Esa habilidad me viene de familia.

FRANKIE: ¡Mola! Eso está bien para jugar al escondite... ¡Ya lo tengo!¿Y si eres la Maestra del Escondite Definitiva?

TWYLA: Hm... Lo dudo. Pero buen intento...

FRANKIE: Hehe...

(Qué misteriosa es... Me cae muy bien.)

TWYLA: Bueno, supongo que seguiré buscando a las demás... Nos vemos...

FRANKIE: Haré lo mismo. Adiós...

(Mientras veía a Twyla fundirse con las sombras, encendí de nuevo el mapa para ver hacia dónde tenía que ir ahora.)

FRANKIE: Parece que hay otras dos chicas algo más adelante... Bien.

(Tras caminar por un rato, llegué a lo que parecían los servicios.)

FRANKIE: En teoría están aquí dentro... Vamos allá.

(Entré y encontré a las chicas frente al espejo. Una estaba maquillando a la otra.)

???: ¿Ves? Aunque tengas un solo ojo, la sombra te queda genial.

FRANKIE: Tiene razón. La verdad es que estás muy mona.

???: ¡Oh! Vaya, hola. No te habíamos oído entrar.

FRANKIE: Haha... Soy Frankie Stein, la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

VIPERINE: Yo me llamo Viperine Gorgon, soy la Maquilladora Definitiva. Es un placer.

*VIPERINE GORGON, MAQUILLADORA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Igualmente, Viperine.

???: C-Creo que ya es mi turno...

IRIS: Soy Iris Clops... Y soy la Astróloga Definitiva.

*IRIS CLOPS, ASTRÓLOGA DEFINITIVA*

IRIS: Espero... Que nos llevemos bien.

FRANKIE: Encantada, Iris. Como decía antes, Viperine tiene razón. La sombra te queda de miedo.

IRIS: ¿En serio...? Verás, el hecho de tener sólo un ojo es... Problemático. A la hora de comprar gafas, por ejemplo...

VIPERINE: Bueno, yo he visto muchas tiendas de gafas para cíclopes. Recuérdame que te dé alguna dirección más tarde.

IRIS: Eso sería muy amable por tu parte...  
M-Muchas gracias...

FRANKIE: ¿Así que eres astróloga, eh? A mí siempre me han gustado mucho las estrellas... A menudo me sentaba en el jardín a verlas con mi padre cuando era pequeña.

IRIS: S-Sí... Eso es lo que más me gusta de ellas. Que puedes observarlas junto a tus seres queridos... Y crear recuerdos bonitos.

FRANKIE: ¿Y tú, Viperine?¿Te especializas en algún tipo de maquillaje en concreto?

VIPERINE: La verdad es que sí. Me dedico sobre todo a la industria cinematográfica. Ya sabes, maquillar a los actores y eso... No sabes la de actores de Hauntlywood que han pasado por mis manos, huhu...

FRANKIE: Eso suena muy guay... Me gustaría verte trabajar algún día.

VIPERINE: Bueno, te aseguro que no nos faltarán momentos para eso aquí, linda.

IRIS: ...

FRANKIE: Iris, ¿te ocurre algo?

IRIS: O-Oh, no, nada... Es sólo que... Nada.

FRANKIE: D-De acuerdo...

(Iris parece muy tímida... Es normal que le cueste abrirse si acabamos de conocernos. Nos haremos más cercanas con el tiempo, probablemente.)

FRANKIE: Tengo que irme ya. Ya nos veremos...

VIPERINE: Hasta luego, Frankie.

(Iris se limitó a despedirse de mí con la mano. Tras salir del baño, volví a mirar el mapa...)

FRANKIE: Parece que la próxima chica está en un aula cerca de aquí.

(Caminé hasta llegar al aula en cuestión y encontré dentro a una chica con el pelo a lo afro que llevaba una videocámara.)

FRANKIE: Hola, soy--

???: ¡Un momento, quédate ahí! Vaya, qué toma tan espeluznante... Una maravilla.

(¿Me está grabando?)

FRANKIE: ¿Puedo... Moverme ya?

???: Oh, sí. Adelante.

FRANKIE: Soy la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva, Frankie Stein.

HONEY: Yo soy Honey Swamp. Por estos lares se me conoce como la Camarógrafa Definitiva.

*HONEY SWAMP, CAMARÓGRAFA DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: Encantada, Honey. Oye, tu acento me resulta familiar... ¿De dónde eres?

HONEY: Oh, soy de Nueva Ogrorleans. ¿Por qué?¿Has estado allí?

FRANKIE: Una vez, en unas vacaciones familiares. Me gustó muchísimo la comida de allí.

HONEY: La gastronomía es una de las joyas más brillantes de Nueva Ogrorleans. Me alegro de que supieses apreciarla.

FRANKIE: ¡Sí! Por cierto, has dicho que eres camarógrafa... ¿Has trabajado en alguna peli importante?

HONEY: A ver, lo que más hago son documentales sobre mi tierra natal, pero sí. Últimamente he estado trabajando en Hauntlywood, filmando películas que han resultado ser un éxito en taquilla. Por ejemplo, no sé si te suenan las pelis de "Su Majestad Vampírica", pero son obra mía.

FRANKIE: ¡¡Qué electrizante!! Amo las pelis de Verónica von Vamp. ¿Tú las grabaste?

HONEY: Efectivamente, monstruita.

(Esto es como un sueño... Conocer a la camarógrafa responsable de las pelis que más me gustan. Sólo podría mejorar teniendo aquí a la mismísima Verónica von Vamp...)

HONEY: Bueno, Frankie, debo irme. Necesito grabar más tomas monstruosas del resto del edificio. Ya nos veremos.

FRANKIE: ¡Hasta otra!

(Bueno, pues seguiré buscando a las demás. Creo que sólo me quedan 5 chicas y habré terminado. Vamos allá.)

FRANKIE: Según el mapa, hay otras dos chicas cerca de aquí. ¡Adelante, que no decaiga el ánimo!

(Seguí andando y llegué donde se encontraban las dos chicas siguientes. Estaban hablando en medio del pasillo, y la segunda, con unas preciosas alas y coletas, parecía estar contándole algo a la primera, de pelo suelto y púrpura.)

???: ¡Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que actuar en Bloodway era el sueño por el que debía luchar!

???: Huhu... Ya veo. Es admirable, cuanto menos.

FRANKIE: ¡Saludos! Soy Frankie Stein, la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva, ¡es un placer!

???: ¿Oh? Vaya, querida, no te había visto.

ELISSABAT: Yo me llamo Elissabat, y me conocen como la Actriz Definitiva.

*ELISSABAT, ACTRIZ DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: ¿Eres una actriz...? No te ofendas, pero... Nunca he oído tu nombre. ¡Digo...! Si eres una Estudiante Definitiva, me extraña no saber de ti... En serio, no te enfades.

ELISSABAT: ...

ELISSABAT: Oh, hahaha... Qué graciosa eres. Tranquila, no voy a enfadarme. Hay una muy buena razón para que nunca hayas oído de mí... Verás...

???: ¡Elissabat utiliza un seudónimo cuando trabaja!

ELISSABAT: Eh, sí... Gracias, Luna, cielo...

???: ¡De nada!

FRANKIE: Ah, o sea que usas otro nombre a la hora de salir en pantalla. Ya lo pillo. ¿Y cuál es? Es posible que te reconozca si me lo dices.

ELISSABAT: Es muy probable, sí... Mi seudónimo es "Verónica von Vamp".

(No. No acaba de decir eso.)

FRANKIE: Perdona, ¿te importaría repetirlo...?

ELISSABAT: Por supuesto. Mi seudónimo es "Verónica von Vamp".

(NO ESTOY SORDA, DIOS MÍO.)

FRANKIE: ¡¡ERES VERÓNICA VON VAMP!! ¡¡OH. DIOS. MÍO!!

ELISSABAT: Sí... Luna también reaccionó así.

FRANKIE: Esto es muy fuerte... Me va a costar asumir que voy a clase con la gran Verónica von Vamp...

ELISSABAT: Muchas gracias, pero ahora en serio... Frankie, por favor, si he venido a Monster High es para ser tratada como una más. Desde ahora, no soy Verónica von Vamp, sólo Elissabat.

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: De acuerdo. El mero hecho de haberte conocido hace que venir aquí haya valido la pena.

???: ¡Bueno, creo que ya es mi turno de brillar bajo el foco!

FRANKIE: Cierto. ¿Te llamabas Luna, verdad?

LUNA: ¡Correctísimo!¡Soy Luna Mothews, la gran Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva!

*LUNA MOTHEWS, ACTRIZ DE BLOODWAY DEFINITIVA*

FRANKIE: ¿Dos actrices en mi clase? El día mejora por momentos.

LUNA: No tanto como actriz, pero como soy cantante y bailarina de Bloodway, utilizo "actriz" para acortarlo.

ELISSABAT: En el fondo sí eres una actriz, técnicamente...

LUNA: Hehe... Gracias.

FRANKIE: Y, bueno, Luna... ¿Eres de Monstruo York? Para haber triunfado tan rápido en Bloodway...

LUNA: ¡Pues casi! Soy una monstruita de Yersey. Me costó horrores llegar hasta mi destino final, pero lo logré y ahora puedo estar orgullosa de todo lo que he conseguido.

FRANKIE: ¡Y de estar en Monster High con todas nosotras!

LUNA: ¡En especial de eso, sí!

(Eso es lo que me encanta de Monster High. Todos los monstruos son bienvenidos, sin importar de qué especie sean.)


	4. ~Freaky Just Got Despairful~

ELISSABAT: Bueno, Frankie, como aún no hemos terminado de presentarnos, me temo que debemos despedirnos ya.

FRANKIE: Oh, sin problema. Yo tampoco he terminado, hehe...

LUNA: Tranquila, ya nos veremos por ahí. Somos compañeras de clase, después de todo.

FRANKIE: ¡Sí!

(Me despedí con la mano mientras Elissabat y Luna se iban de allí. Vaya... He conocido a la auténtica Verónica von Vamp... Ya puedo morir en paz. Bueno, no... Porque tampoco es que pueda morir... En fin.)

FRANKIE: Veamos el mapa...

(Tras encender de nuevo el mapa, vi que la siguiente chica... Vaya, no para de moverse. Esta parece bastante inquieta...)

FRANKIE: Al menos está cerca de aquí... Venga, vamos a ver.

(Continué caminando y pronto llegué al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Era una chica pelirroja de pelo muy cortito, y por su cola y orejas intuí que se trataba de una felina.)

???: ¡Oh, miauldición!¿Es que este chisme no tiene cobertura...? Ugh, por tener no tiene ni Internet...

(Parece estar pasándolo mal para entender... Su carné estudiantil.)

FRANKIE: H-Hola... ¿Te encuentras bien?

???: ¡OH, VAMOS, FUNCIONA...! Oh. Vaya, vaya... Otra nueva.

FRANKIE: Sí, soy Frankie, Frankie Stein. Soy la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

???: Hm... Sí, definitivamente alguien con una cara tan aburrida como tú tendría un talento igual de muermo.

(¿Mi cara es aburrida...?)

TORALEI: Bueno, pues yo soy Toralei Stripe. Soy la Alborotadora Definitiva. Encantada, seguro.

*TORALEI STRIPE, ALBOROTADORA DEFINITIVA*

(Así que es una alborotadora... No sé yo si debería llevar ese talento con orgullo. Bueno, igual es que yo lo estoy malentendiendo...)

TORALEI: Tú, Costuritas, ¿dices que eres la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva?

FRANKIE: ¿E-Eh...?¡Oh, sí...!

(¿"Costuritas"?¿Es alguna especie de mote?)

TORALEI: Pues vaya palurda estás hecha... ¡Hahaha! Estás llenita de cicatrices. Hay que ser estúpida para dejar que experimenten así con tu cuerpo...

(Vale, no sé si me equivoco, pero... ¿Eso ha sido un insulto...?)

FRANKIE: A ver, no me importa mucho porque realmente fui creada en un laboratorio. Además, me es imposible sentir dolor. Y que conste que es gracias a estas "cicatrices" que puedo existir como tal.

TORALEI: Ya... ¿Y qué pasaría si ahora hago esto?

(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Toralei se colocó detrás de mí y... ¡Hey...!)

FRANKIE: ¡P-Para, no hagas eso...!

(Tiró de una costura que tenía en mi brazo izquierdo y ésta se soltó. Acto seguido, mi brazo cayó al suelo.)

TORALEI: ¡HAHAHA! Qué maravilla... Es lo mejor que he visto en años.

FRANKIE: ¡No, no! Vaya, con lo que me cuesta coserlo de vuelta... ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

TORALEI: Eh... ¿Hola? Soy la Alborotadora Definitiva, el caos me mantiene viva, Costuritas.

FRANKIE: Pero yo no te he hecho nada...

TORALEI: ¿Y eso importa? Haha... Ya nos veremos. Suerte con ese brazo...

(Toralei se alejó y yo me agaché para recoger mi brazo. Ugh, suerte que siempre llevo hilo y una aguja conmigo...)

FRANKIE: Ya está, como nuevo. Ahora debería seguir con las presentaciones... Creo que me quedan sólo dos chicas. Y afortunadamente están por aquí cerca. Espero que sean más agradables que Toralei, por favor...

(Siguiendo el mapa, llegué hasta una enorme cancha de baloncesto. Supongo que será el gimnasio...)

FRANKIE: Oh, y ahí están...

(Vi a las dos chicas conversando junto al escenario. Una de ellas tenía el pelo azul y la ropa, en su mayoría, roja; mientras que la otra llevaba una adorable falda turquesa de la que asomaba su cola.)

???: Oh, cielos, otra más. ¡Saludos!

FRANKIE: ¡Buenas! Encantada, soy Frankie Stein, la Sujeto de Pruebas Definitiva.

???: Uuuoooogh...

FRANKIE: ¿...?

???: Oh, tendrás que perdonarla... Sólo habla el idioma de los zombies. Afortunadamente, parece que muchas de nosotras podemos entenderlo sin problemas.

???: Uuuuuugh...

FRANKIE: ¿Y ella nos entiende a nosotras...?

???: ¡Claro que sí, es súper inteligente! Eso me recuerda... Verás, se llama Ghoulia Yelps, y es la Genio Definitiva.

*GHOULIA YELPS, GENIO DEFINITIVA*

GHOULIA: Oooogh...

???: Dice que es un placer conocerte.

FRANKIE: Vaya... Igualmente, Ghoulia.

(La verdad es que el idioma zombie es algo que siempre he querido aprender... Tal vez Ghoulia pueda enseñarme durante nuestra estancia en Monster High.)

GHOULIA: Guuuuuuuh...

FRANKIE: Er... ¿Qué dice...?

MOUSCEDES: Oh, sí, cierto. Lo siento, Ghoulia. Dice que yo también debería presentarme... Ejem... Mi nombre es Mouscedes, Mouscedes King. Soy la Heredera Definitiva.

*MOUSCEDES KING, HEREDERA DEFINITIVA*

MOUSCEDES: Encantada, Frankie.

(O sea que es heredera... ¿De qué, exactamente?)

MOUSCEDES: Oh, soy la heredera del Grupo King, dirigido actualmente por mi padre, Rattleson King. Aunque es posible que te suene más su sobrenombre, "El Rey Ratón".

FRANKIE: ¿En serio?¿Tu padre es el hombre más poderoso de Monstruo York?

(Acaba de leerme la mente... ¿Cómo...?)

MOUSCEDES: No te preocupes, linda. No te leo la mente, es sólo intuición.

(¡Y lo ha vuelto a hacer...!)

FRANKIE: ¿Cómo es que...?

GHOULIA: Uuuuooogh...

MOUSCEDES: Hahaha, tienes razón, Ghoulia. No te preocupes, Frankie, es sólo que mis sentidos de roedor son muy agudos. No es como si fuese un esper ni nada.

FRANKIE: A-Ah, vale...

(Eso me tranquiliza, supongo...)

FRANKIE: Un momento, si eres de Monstruo York...

MOUSCEDES: ¿Te preguntas si Luna y yo nos conocemos?

FRANKIE: ¡...!

GHOULIA: Ooooogh...

MOUSCEDES: Vale, vale, ya paro... Bueno, la respuesta es sí. Nos hemos cruzado alguna que otra vez cuando iba a sus espectáculos. Tiene muchísimo talento. Aunque eso es obvio, viendo que está aquí...

FRANKIE: Bueno y, Ghoulia... Eras la Genio Definitiva, ¿no?¿En qué consiste tu talento?

GHOULIA: Uuuuuugh... Ooogh...

MOUSCEDES: Traduciré... Lo que Ghoulia está diciendo es que es un talento bastante subjetivo. Ella no se ve a sí misma como un genio, ni mucho menos... Ghoulia, cielo, no seas tan modesta. Eres increíble.

(Es cierto que a todo el mundo le falta siempre algo por aprender, pero presiento que Ghoulia realmente es un genio.)

FRANKIE: Eso es aluci--

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención! Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High. ¡Bienvenidas todas a un nuevo curso en Monster High! Por favor, que todo el mundo se reúna en el gimnasio para dar comienzo a la Ceremonia de Apertura."

(¿Eh...? Cierto, en teoría iba a empezar cuando acabasen las presentaciones.)

GHOULIA: Uugh...

MOUSCEDES: Oh, cielos... Qué inesperado. La verdad es que lo había olvidado completamente.

(Supongo que a ellas también les llegó el aviso.)

FRANKIE: Bueno, en teoría ya estamos en el gimnasio, así que sólo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen las otras, ¿no?

GHOULIA: Uuuoogh...

MOUSCEDES: E-Eso parece...

(Tras esperar allí unos minutos, las demás finalmente comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Algunas llegaron antes que otras, pero todas teníamos una cosa en común... El extraño presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Realmente no sé si algo malo o algo fuera de lo común, pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo...)


	5. ~Freaky Just Got Despairful~

FRANKIE: ¿Estamos todas?

CLAWDEEN: Hm... Sí. Parece que ya hemos llegado las 16.

ABBEY: Número muy adecuado, si preguntar a mí...

LUNA: ¿Y eso por qué...?

VENUS: Este sitio me incomoda... No hay nada de luz natural. Espero que no sea así siempre...

TORALEI: A mí eso me da igual, miau... Lo que quiero es que la persona que nos ha llamado aparezca de una vez...

ELISSABAT: Sobre eso...

(Elissabat habló en un tono calmado, pero asegurándose de que todas las presentes pudiéramos oírla...)

ELISSABAT: ¿Alguna sabe para qué nos han hecho venir aquí? Tengo entendido que la Ceremonia de Apertura de Monster High se celebra en el patio...

LAGOONA: ¡Oh, es verdad...! También lo leí antes de ven--

???: ¡Ejem, ejem! Por favor, ¡un poquito de atención!

(De la nada, interrumpiendo a Lagoona, una animada voz surgió del escenario. Era una mezcla extraña entre dulzura y malicia... Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Cuando nos giramos, lo que vimos sobre el escenario... Fue una especie de monstruito peludo. Su mitad izquierda era blanca, y la derecha era negra, con un siniestro ojo rojo en ella.)

FRANKIE: ¿E-Eh...?

(Se supone que esa cosa es la que ha hablado... Pero... ¿Qué es...?)

???: Como os dije en el anuncio, ¡bienvenidas a Monster High! Es un placer conoceros a todas personalmente.

LORNA: Es una... ¿Pelusa?

TWYLA: Raro...

???: ¡¡No, no soy una pelusa...!! Soy un conejo. Creo que está bastante claro. Hmph...

ABBEY: Para nada.

VIPERINE: Ni un poquito, no.

???: ...

HONEY: ¡Pero si es un conejo, es alucinante que esté hablando! Debería filmar un documental sobre él... ¡El Extraño Caso del Conejo Peludito Parlante!

IRIS: D-Dudo que debamos bromear mucho sobre eso... Parece enfadado.

???: ¡¡Y tanto que lo estoy!! Que mis propias alumnas me insulten así... Ay, ¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto...?

(¿"Alumnas"...?)

ELISSABAT: ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "alumnas"?

???: Hmhmhm... Finalmente alguien pregunta. Me presentaré ahora...

(El extraño ser carraspeó un par de veces y empezó a hablar de nuevo...)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Soy el gran Monofluff, director de Monster High! Es un grandísimo placer conoceros, como ya he dicho.

IRIS: ¿Direc... Tor...?

MONOFLUFF: Efectiviwonder. Sois mis alumnas, y por eso me refiero a vosotras como tal.

MOUSCEDES: ¿Creía que Monster High tenía una directora...?

MONOFLUFF: Hasta este curso era así. Sin embargo, dimitió repentinamente y yo me ofrecí para el cargo, huhuhu...

TORALEI: Miaaau... Sospechoso.

VIPERINE: Y tanto...

MONOFLUFF: O-Oye, no está bien eso de sospechar de vuestro director, jo...

LUNA: Lo mires por donde lo mires, esta situación no es muy normal. Obviamente sospechamos de ti...

MONOFLUFF: Sois tan directas que hasta duele...

ELISSABAT: Señor Monofluff, no sé si realmente es el director o no, pero... No ha respondido a mi duda. ¿Por qué estamos en el gimnasio?

FRANKIE: S-Sí, es verdad...

MONOFLUFF: Oh, pero eso es fácil de explicar. Veréis...

(Se quedó callado un momento, como pensando en qué decir exactamente... Y tras algunos segundos...)

MONOFLUFF: Sería un problema que pudieseis huir fácilmente de aquí... Es por eso que decidí celebrar la Ceremonia de Apertura dentro del edificio en lugar de fuera.

(Espera, ¿"huir"...?)

VENUS: Pues lamento decir que estoy en desacuerdo con usted. El patio hubiera sido un millón de veces mejor para la ocasión. Estará lleno de hermosas plantas y criaturitas, después de todo, ¿cierto?

ABBEY: Creo que ese no ser problema, chica verde.

GHOULIA: ¿Iiiiuooogh...?

CLAWDEEN: Ghoulia tiene razón. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que sería un problema que pudiéramos huir?

LAGOONA: Eso y... ¿Por qué íbamos a huir si hemos venido aquí a estudiar?

MONOFLUFF: Mira que sois lentas... Supongo que os habréis fijado ya en que los accesos al exterior están sellados, ¿no?

FRANKIE: ¿...?

(De pronto lo recordé. Durante todo el día... No he visto una sola ventana ni puerta hacia el exterior. De hecho, la única luz del edificio era la que salía de las bombillas del techo...)

IRIS: Pero... ¿Por qué...?

MONOFLUFF: Iré directo al grano... ¡¡Porque váis a pasar el resto de vuestras vidas aquí encerradas!! Mola, ¿eh?

(No necesité mirar las caras del resto... Porque imaginé que estarían como yo. Confusas, asustadas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar...)

FRANKIE: Intentas decir que... Estamos...

LUNA: ¿¡Atrapadas!?

TORALEI: ¡M-Miau, déjame salir...!

ELISSABAT: ¿A-A qué viene todo esto...?  
Por favor, explícate.

MONOFLUFF: Por supuesto. Veréis, básicamente estáis atrapadas dentro del instituto y no podréis salir nunca. Fin.

LAGOONA: ¡P-Pero eso es imposible...!¡Tenemos familia y amigos ahí fuera!

MONOFLUFF: Pues olvidaos de ellos cuanto antes, porque no volveréis a verlos.

LAGOONA: ¡¡...!!

TWYLA: Pero debe haber alguna manera de huir... No puedes simplemente decirnos que nos quedaremos aquí encerradas para siempre sin darnos alternativas...

FRANKIE: ¡Exacto! Por favor, haremos lo que sea...

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhu... ¿Lo que sea? Debo decir que... Bueno, maneras siempre hay. Y lo mismo va para esta situación...

HONEY: ¡¡Entonces dinos qué hacer, por favor...!!

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhuhuhuhu... ¿Seguras de que queréis saber cómo huir...?

MOUSCEDES: ¡S-SÍ...!

GHOULIA: Uuuugh...

MOUSCEDES: ¿Cómo dices, Ghoulia?¿Qu--

MONOFLUFF: ¡MUY BIEN! Ante tal acogida, os revelaré cómo escapar de aquí... Veréis, he preparado un proceso que me gusta llamar "Graduación", mediante el cual podréis salir de Monster High y volver a vuestras vidas cotidianas.

(¿"Graduación"? Pero si acabamos de entrar a Monster High, ¿no?)

IRIS: ¿E-En qué consiste esa graduación...?

MONOFLUFF: Así, grosso modo... La que quiera escapar debe asesinar a una de sus compañeras... ¡Y no ser descubierta por el resto!

(Al escuchar esas palabras, todas nos quedamos congeladas. Es imposible que haya dicho algo como... Eso... Es imposible... Que...)

FRANKIE: ¿¡QUÉ!?

VENUS: ¿¡Asesinar...!?

ABBEY: Y-Yo no estar entendiendo... ¿Tener que matar compañeras...? Pero eso ser...

ELISSABAT: Eso no pasará. ¿¡Quién haría algo así!?

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhu... Los monstruos son seres egoístas. Creedme, alguna de vosotras acabará sucumbiendo.

CLAWDEEN: P-Pero... ¿Cómo planeas que se cometa un asesinato? Algunas de nosotras no podemos morir... Como Ghoulia, por ejemplo...

GHOULIA: Uuugh...

LAGOONA: Es cierto. Pasa lo mismo con Elissabat, por ejemplo. Los zombies y los vampiros no mueren así como así...

MONOFLUFF: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!! No os preocupéis por eso, en serio. Es el menor de vuestros problemas. El edificio entero está protegido por un escudo mágico que os hace a todas vulnerables... Aquí nadie está a salvo. Todas podéis ser asesinadas.

FRANKIE: ...

(Esta situación es surrealista. No puede estar pasándonos esto...)

HONEY: Oye, antes dijiste que la asesina debía matar sin ser descubierta... ¿Qué ocurre si las demás descubren su identidad...?

MONOFLUFF: Sí, sí, ahora mismo os resuelvo esa duda. Básicamente, cuando 3 o más de vosotras descubráis un cadáver por primera vez, sonará un Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver para alertar al resto de alumnas y que todas podáis trabajar en igualdad de condiciones. Tras haber encontrado un cadáver, llevaréis a cabo una investigación, donde tendréis que recabar información sobre el asesinato. Más tarde, comenzará el Juicio Escolar. Durante el juicio, vuestro objetivo será discutir sobre el caso para encontrar a la responsable. Si lo lográis, sólo ésta será castigada; pero el desenlace será mucho más desesperante si os equivocáis de persona... ¡Porque la culpable podrá escapar de aquí y el resto seréis castigadas!¡EN ESO CONSISTE LA GRADUACIÓN!¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

FRANKIE: O sea que... Si la asesina es descubierta...

MONOFLUFF: ¡Muere, sí!

CLAWDEEN: ¿¡Y si no descubrimos quién es, morimos nosotras!?

MONOFLUFF: Eh... Sí. Así es.

CATTY: Todo esto... Es demasiado...

VIPERINE: Catty tiene razón... ¿Por qué haces esto?¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotras?

MONOFLUFF: ¿Vosotras? Nada. No hago esto por ningún motivo en especial... Simplemente para extender desesperación y más desesperación...

(Nadie dijo nada. La atmósfera era demasiado pesada como para pensar en algo adecuado que decir...)

MONOFLUFF: Habiendo explicado lo básico, ¡pasemos al reglamento escolar!

FRANKIE: ¿R-Reglamento...?

MONOFLUFF: Eh... Obviamente. No podéis vivir aquí sin una triste norma que seguir. La anarquía trae locura, creedme.

(No entiendo esa lógica.)

MONOFLUFF: En fin, veamos... ¡PRIMERA NORMA! El Periodo Nocturno está vigente desde las 22:00 hasta las 08:00, y no podréis acceder al gimnasio y la cafetería durante este tiempo. Segunda norma, el Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver sonará cuando 3 o más estudiantes inocentes descubran un cadáver por primera vez. Tercera norma, tras haber descubierto un cadáver, los estudiantes deberán investigar el caso y discutirlo en un Juicio Escolar para descubrir la identidad de la asesina; si lo logran, la asesina será castigada, pero si fallan, todas las demás serán castigadas y la culpable podrá graduarse exitosamente de Monster High. Cuarta norma, la violencia contra el director Monofluff está estrictamente prohibida. Quinta norma, podéis investigar las instalaciones libremente hasta cierto punto, ya que hay ciertas restricciones. Sexta norma, el director podrá añadir normas nuevas si lo considera conveniente.

FRANKIE: ...

CATTY: No me... Fastidies...

CLAWDEEN: Tienes que estar de coña, en serio...

GHOULIA: U-Uuuogh...

LAGOONA: Ghoulia tiene razón... No tiene pinta de ser broma.

MONOFLUFF: Puedes apostar por ello, chica del mar. Todo lo que he dicho es completamente verdad, lo creáis o no...

(Monofluff se aclaró la garganta y...)

MONOFLUFF: Esta es vuestra nueva realidad.

ELISSABAT: ...

LUNA: ...

ABBEY: ...

IRIS: ...

MONOFLUFF: Vaya chasco... Yo creí que ibais a seguir hablando. En fin, como ya he terminado de daros la bienvenida, me iré ahora. Por cierto, en vuestros carnés estudiantiles tenéis las normas, un mapa y esas cosas... Usadlo para ir a vuestras habitaciones antes del anuncio nocturno, huhuhuhu... Buenas noches.

(Y se fue. Esta situación no puede ser real, ¿no? O sea, es súper surrealista... ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto...? No creo haberle hecho mal a nadie, así que, por qué...)

TORALEI: Pues vaya... Qué desperdicio de día, miau...

VIPERINE: ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Desperdicio?

TORALEI: Que sabía que algo malo iba a pasar gracias a mi sexto sentido felino, pero no esperaba que fuese algo como esto... Vaya birria.

FRANKIE: Pero... Si sabías eso... ¿Por qué no...?

TORALEI: ¿Os lo he dicho? Fácil, miau... ¿Por qué hablaría de algo así con unas completas desconocidas? Hm... Nah. No es para nada mi estilo ayudar a otros monstruos. Además...

VENUS: ¿Además qué?

TORALEI: Creo que no soy la única que debería desconfiar... Después de todo, por lo que sabemos, alguien de esta habitación podría estar planeando un asesinato ahora mismo...

(Y ahí estábamos. Mirándonos a la cara con desconfianza. Sin saber si quien estaba a nuestro lado estaba planeando nuestra muerte... Sin saber si podríamos escapar con vida de allí. Lo único que tenemos claro, por desgracia, es que en esta situación... Nuestro peor enemigo... Somos nosotras mismas.)

. . .  
. . .

PRÓLOGO  
~ Freaky Just Got Despairful ~  
FIN  
QUEDAN: 16 supervivientes.


	6. ~Capítulo 1. Class Trial of Hatred and Death~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues ya terminé de escribir el Capítulo 2, así que empezaré a subir el primero.  
> Nadie ha leído esto aún, but...

(Habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde que nos habían informado de que viviríamos el resto de nuestras vidas en Monster High, el lugar al que siempre había soñado con ir... Con una única alternativa: matar a alguien y no ser descubiertas. De lo contrario, moriremos...)

FRANKIE: Vaya día, jo...

(Ahora mismo estoy en mi dormitorio. Todas decidimos descansar por hoy luego de ver cómo Monofluff desaparecía. Y, sinceramente... No sé qué más hacer.)

FRANKIE: Monofluff dijo algo de un anuncio nocturno... ¿Cuándo será es--

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso al gimnasio y la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

(Antes hablo, antes pasa... En fin.)

FRANKIE: Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que... Iré a dormir por ahora.

(Me acosté y cerré los ojos... Deseando despertar en mi casa al día siguiente. Por favor, que todo esto haya sido sólo un mal sueño... Por favor...)

\---------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: ¡Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo semestre en Monster High! Ya estáis aburridos de oír esa frase, ¿verdad? Si notáis que la he usado mucho durante el prólogo, es porque al tío que escribe esto no se le da bien lo de escribir guiones... Y normalmente lo hace todo sobre la marcha.

MONOFLUFF: Cambiando de tema, como advertencia... No le cojáis cariño a ningún personaje. Creedme, los estudios demuestran que cuando te encariñas con un personaje ficticio en un juego de supervivencia, el death flag de éste aumenta considerablemente.

MONOFLUFF: Bueno, entonces... Disfrutad de este AU de Danganronpa hecho por y para fans. ¡Nos vemos~!  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: ...

(Como imaginaba, no fue un sueño. En el fondo realmente quería que lo fuese...)

FRANKIE: Ahora que lo pienso... Creo que acordamos vernos en la cafetería por las mañanas. Debería ir yendo...

(Tras prepararme, abrí la puerta de mi habitación para salir, y...)

LAGOONA: ¡Oh!

FRANKIE: Lagoona... ¿Puedo ayudarte?

(Lagoona estaba frente a mi puerta, como si hubiese ido a llamar antes de que yo la abriese.)

LAGOONA: Venía a buscarte. Como estábamos ya todas en la cafetería, me preocupé y decidí ver si estabas... Bien...

LAGOONA: ...

FRANKIE: ...

(Sé perfectamente a qué se refiere... Y se lo agradezco.)

FRANKIE: Muchas gracias. ¿Vamos?

LAGOONA: ¡Claro!

(Lagoona me guió hasta la cafetería, donde vi cómo todas parecían aliviadas al verme llegar...)

ELISSABAT: Buenos días, Frankie...

CLAWDEEN: M-Menos mal que estás bien, monstruita...

FRANKIE: S-Sí...

(Tomé asiento junto a Lorna y Honey.)

CATTY: Me alegra ver que estás bien. Parece que no ha ocurrido nada malo anoche.

LUNA: N-No tenía por qué ocurrir nada...

ABBEY: Chica mariposa, creo que cantante famosa referirse a ase--

VENUS: Nos lo imaginamos, Abbey...

(El ambiente está algo tenso, pero la verdad es que entiendo por qué...)

VIPERINE: Bueno, no importa... Ahora que estamos todas, vamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambre.

MOUSCEDES: Huhu, estoy de acuerdo. Aunque... ¿Habrá leche de soja?

FRANKIE: ¿Por?

MOUSCEDES: Oh, verás, soy intolerante a la lactosa, así que siempre tomo ese tipo de leche...

FRANKIE: A-Ah, ya veo...

(Un ratón intolerante a la lactosa... Ya lo he visto todo.)

(Estuvimos un rato charlando mientras nos tomábamos el desayuno. La verdad es que esta situación no sería tan terrible de no ser por todo eso del Juego de Matanza...)

FRANKIE: Aaaaah, estoy llena...~

TWYLA: Pues sí, hace mucho que no como tanto.

GHOULIA: Iiiuuugh...

TORALEI: Miau, ¿pero tú necesitas comer?

GHOULIA: Uuuuuaagh...

TORALEI: Vale, vale, me callo...

LORNA: Jajaja, hay que ver... Comer le gusta a todo el mundo, Toralei.

HONEY: Cierto. Aunque he de admitir que echo de menos los platos típicos de Nueva Ogrorleans... Ay...

LORNA: Me pasa lo mismo con Ascocia, no te sientas mal.

TWYLA: Tal vez podamos preparar alguno con los ingredientes que tenemos.

ELISSABAT: Twyla tiene razón. No me gusta admitirlo, pero algo bueno de este sitio es que tiene mucha comida. Por lo menos el hambre no será un problema...

FRANKIE: Es un alivio saber eso.

(Tras terminar de desayunar, Venus se levantó de su sitio y alzó la voz.)

VENUS: Chicas, por favor, venid conmigo un momento... Esta mañana encontré algo bastante inquietante de camino aquí.

IRIS: ¿A-Algo inquietante...?¿Qué?

VENUS: Será más fácil que lo veáis por vosotras mismas. Seguidme...

(Todas nos levantamos y caminamos tras Venus por un rato. Pronto llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada principal del edificio, pero...)

VENUS: Descubrí esto mientras buscaba algún tipo de salida...

(La chica señaló una enorme puerta circular de acero. A su alrededor había varias cosas, pero lo más preocupante de todo...)

FRANKIE: Eso es... ¿Un arma de fuego...?

(Junto a la puerta había una especie de metralleta. ¿Qué hace... Eso ahí?)

ELISSABAT: Hm... Parece una Ho-103... Utilizamos algunas réplicas en una película ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial de la que fui protagonista.

HONEY: ¿P-Pero qué hace ahí...?

VENUS: Os dije que estaba buscando una salida, y creo que es lo que es. Por eso hay un arma... Para evitar que podamos escapar.

IRIS: ¡I-Iiih...!

GHOULIA: Ooogh...

LAGOONA: C-Cierto... Nos está obligando a participar en un Juego de Matanza...  
¿De verdad iría tan lejos como para matarnos él mismo?

MONOFLUFF: ¡Obviamente!

LAGOONA: ¡Gyaaah...!

(Nos giramos rápidamente a causa de la voz y vimos a Monofluff a nuestras espaldas.)

CLAWDEEN: Ugh, tú otra vez...

MONOFLUFF: ¿Ya os habéis cansado de mí? Pues mira que no os queda nada para aguantarme, ay... En fin, a lo que iba. Como bien ha deducido Venus, esa hermosísima ametralladora está ahí para evitar que alguna monstruita traviesa trate de escapar. Sería un problema haberme tomado tantas molestias para traeros aquí si pudierais huir tan fácilmente, ¿no creéis?

ABBEY: Tú realmente haber pensado en todo, huh...

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhu, me halagas.

ELISSABAT: ¿Era necesario tener un arma? Creo que sería imposible abrir esa puerta por la fuerza, para empezar.

MONOFLUFF: Subestimas a tus compañeras. Tal vez la fuerza de un vampiro no sea suficiente, pero una monstruita como Abbey podría derribar esa puerta de una sola patada. Por eso tuve que tomar medidas...

ABBEY: Lo que él decir ser cierto. Yo poder derribar puerta si no haber arma.

LUNA: Pero mientras eso esté ahí, no puedes hacerlo... Qué bien.

MONOFLUFF: Creo que ya habéis entendido los hechos. Me despido por ahora.

(Y Monofluff desapareció. Suele hacer mucho eso de desaparecer de repente...)

FRANKIE: Y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

CLAWDEEN: Pues ni idea. Tampoco es que podamos llevar una vida normal aquí dentro, así que lo mejor es que cada una haga lo que le parezca...

ELISSABAT: Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque no debemos olvidar nuestra situación. Chicas, tened cuidado en todo momento. Nadie sabe si algui--

TORALEI: Sí, miau, alguien podría intentar cometer un asesinato, hehe...

ELISSABAT: ...

ELISSABAT: Exactamente.

(A pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con Toralei, Elissabat no parece muy contenta con ello. Supongo que no han hecho buenas migas, aunque lo entiendo, tratándose de una monstruita como Toralei...)

MOUSCEDES: Vayámonos ya, pues.

FRANKIE: Sí...

(Nos separamos y yo decidí volver a mi habitación por el momento.)

FRANKIE: Hm... Quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada sería un desperdicio.

FRANKIE: Iré a ver si a alguien le apetece pasar el rato conmigo.

(Al salir de mi habitación, volví a encontrarme con Lagoona.)

FRANKIE: Vaya, qué coincidencia.

LAGOONA: Sí, ¿verdad? Tenemos que dejar de chocar así. Dime, ¿qué hacías?

(Pues acabo de salir, así que de momento no mucho...)

FRANKIE: Iba a ver si podía estar un rato con alguien... ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

LAGOONA: ¡Por supuesto! Lo cierto es que empezaba a aburrirme un poco...

(Estuve un rato investigando con Lagoona. Parece que nos hemos hecho algo más cercanas hoy...)

FRANKIE: Oye, Lagoona, cuando nos conocimos me diste a entender que no eras de aquí. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde te criaste?

LAGOONA: Claro, dulzona. Verás, como buena monstruita de agua salada que soy, nací y me crié en el Gran Arrecife de Coral. Aaah, la vida allí es tan apacible... Supongo que es por eso que decidí empezar a hacer surf en primer lugar.

FRANKIE: ¿Hm? No te sigo.

LAGOONA: Hahaha, a ver, escucha... Nunca he sido la típica chica que disfruta una vida TAN pacífica como esa. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí el surf. Resulta que había un grupo de humanos practicándolo, y me enamoré al instante de él.

FRANKIE: Vaya... Seguro que es un recuerdo muy preciado para ti.

LAGOONA: Definitivamente es mi favorito. Cuando entré en el mundo del surf, al principio no fue nada fácil. Sólo podía practicar en la superficie, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no ser vista o hacerlo de noche. Con el tiempo, fui ganando experiencia y encontré varios sitios que los humanos no pisaban y en los que podía entrenar sin problema.

FRANKIE: Qué suerte... Veo que le has dedicado mucho tiempo al surf. Entiendo por qué tienes tu talento definitivo.

LAGOONA: Gracias. No sé qué sería de mí sin el surf... No puedo pensar en mi vida sin él. Es mi forma de expresarme y a veces hasta de desahogarme. Además, añade algo de incertidumbre y desafío a la vida tranquila y monótona de mi hogar, ¿no crees?

FRANKIE: Huhu, estoy de acuerdo...

(Todos tenemos algo que nos apasiona. Me alegro de que Lagoona fuese capaz de encontrar lo suyo y convertirlo en una forma de vivir su vida de la mejor manera.)

(Tras despedirme de Lagoona, volví a mi habitación...)

FRANKIE: Aún queda un rato hasta que sean las 22:00... Tal vez pueda aprovechar algo más la tarde.

(Salí de nuevo a dar una vuelta, y esta vez me encontré con Twyla cerca de los servicios.)

FRANKIE: ¡Buenas, Twyla!

TWYLA: Frankie... ¿Qué tal?

FRANKIE: Pues bien, ¿qué hacías?

TWYLA: Nada en especial... Sólo caminar.  
Me relaja.

FRANKIE: Oh, ¿y te apetece estar un rato conmigo? No sé qué hacer hasta que empiece el Periodo Nocturno, hehehe...

TWYLA: Claro. Te sigo.

(Estuve dando un paseo con Twyla por el instituto. Creo que nos hemos hecho más cercanas hoy...)

TWYLA: Ay...

FRANKIE: ¿Hm?

(Juraría que acaba de suspirar... ¿Estará bien? Tal vez debería preguntarle.)

FRANKIE: Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? No pareces muy animada.

TWYLA: No te preocupes, no es nada grave... Es sólo que esta situación es realmente agotadora.

FRANKIE: Te entiendo... Yo también estoy más cansada desde que todo empezó. Es como si fuese a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

TWYLA: Completamente. Además, también está el tema de mi talento... ¿Cuál es?¿Por qué me admitieron aquí?¿Qué... Soy?

(Debe ser estresante eso de no saber cuál es tu propio talento definitivo. En el fondo me alegro de tener el mío intacto...)

TWYLA: Espero poder recordarlo pronto. La sensación de no saber algo sobre uno mismo es muy incómoda...

FRANKIE: Puedo imaginarlo... Debe ser como si alguien te arrancase una parte importante de ti.

TWYLA: Sí... Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo rara?

FRANKIE: Adelante.

TWYLA: ¿Por qué todo el mundo ve con tan buenos ojos Monster High? Es sólo un instituto normal, en mi opinión.

FRANKIE: E-Eh, pues...

(No sé muy bien qué responderle. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he admirado mucho Monster High... Era como un sueño asistir allí. Bueno, técnicamente es "aquí"... Esta situación está haciéndome cambiar de parecer, supongo...)

FRANKIE: Tal vez sea porque todos los monstruos son bienvenidos, sin importar sus pasados o defectos. Creo que el avance es importante, y Monster High lo representa.

TWYLA: No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón... Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que lo glorifican demasiado.

FRANKIE: Hehe...

(Igual tiene razón. Nunca había pensado en ello de esa forma, la verdad...)

(Cuando acabé de charlar con Twyla, nos despedimos y regresé a mi habitación...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso al gimnasio y la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

FRANKIE: Ya es la hora, eh... Estoy agotada.

(Me metí en la cama y fui cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que... Finalmente...)

\--------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: ¡Parece que volvemos a vernos! Siempre es un placer charlar con vosotros. Hoy me gustaría hablaros de los stickers y su impacto en nuestra sociedad.

MONOFLUFF: Un sticker puede cambiar el tono de una conversación con el mero hecho de existir. Cuando tú le envías a alguien un sticker, esa persona sabrá de inmediato que lo que sea que le digas es coña. No importa que en el sticker ponga "Hijo de la gran puta" o incluso "Furcia malfollada", ¡esa persona no se enfadará contigo!

MONOFLUFF: Ay, la de relaciones que se han salvado gracias al todopoderoso sticker... Es algo digno de admirar. Pero bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima~!  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: Nng...

(Parece que ya es hora de levantarse, huh... La verdad es que sigo bastante cansada, pero bueno...)

FRANKIE: Será mejor que me dé prisa y vaya a la cafetería con las otras.

(Me preparé y fui corriendo a la cafetería. No me gustaría volver a preocupar a las chicas, después de todo...)

(Al llegar, noté que no todo el mundo había ido. Específicamente, Ghoulia y Toralei no se encontraban allí.)

LORNA: ¡Buenos días, Frankie!

ELISSABAT: Veo que tú sí has venido... Me alegro.

FRANKIE: ¿Ghoulia y Toralei están bien?

ABBEY: Chica gato estar merodeando por cuenta suya, pero no haber visto a zombie de camino aquí.

CLAWDEEN: Yo sí me he encontrado con ella. Dijo algo de una investigación y que estaría ocupada durante un buen rato... No sé qué se traerá entre zarpas.

MOUSCEDES: Ghoulia es una monstruita lista, seguro que está buscando una manera para sacarnos de aquí.

LUNA: Espero que lo consiga. Empiezo a hartarme de estar aquí encerrada...

FRANKIE: Sí, la verdad es que yo tambi--

MONOFLUFF: ¡Pues ya sabes qué hacer!

LUNA: ¡...!

(De la nada, Monofluff apareció en la mesa en la que estábamos sentadas.)

HONEY: En serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Algún día vas a conseguir que a alguien le dé un paro cardíaco...

MONOFLUFF: ¡Lo siento, lo siento...! Sólo venía a hacer un pequeño anuncio.

CLAWDEEN: ¿Un anuncio?

IRIS: N-No puede ser nada bueno...

VIPERINE: ¿Y bien?¿De qué se trata?

MONOFLUFF: Veo que estáis ansiosas por saberlo, huhuhu... Veréis, esta noche, sobre las 21:00 quiero que vengáis todas al gimnasio. Decidle esto a las que no están, porque quien no vaya será castigada.

FRANKIE: Oye, ¿y por qué no nos lo dices ahora y ya...?

LAGOONA: Eso. ¿De verdad es necesario esperar hasta esta noche?

MONOFLUFF: Se nota que no tenéis ni idea de cómo mantener el suspense, huh... ¡Vosotras limitaos a hacer lo que digo y todo irá bien!

CATTY: No me fío...

MONOFLUFF: ¿Pero me habéis oído? Esto no va de fiarse o no, la cosa es que o váis o morís.

VENUS: Definitivamente tramas algo.

MOUSCEDES: Cierto. Todo esto es bastante sospechoso.

MONOFLUFF: ¡¡AAAAAAAARGH!! Haced lo que queráis, ¡pero luego no digáis que no os he avisado! Hasta la noche.

(Y Monofluff se marchó enfadado de allí. Tengo algo de curiosidad por saber qué planea, pero dudo que sea algo bueno para nosotras...)

ELISSABAT: Pues no nos queda otra... Iré a buscar a Ghoulia para contarle sobre lo de esta noche. ¿Alguna puede hacer lo mismo con Toralei, por favor?

ABBEY: Yo hacer. Chica gato realmente molesta, pero creo que poder tenerla bajo control.

ELISSABAT: Confío en ti, entonces. Nos vemos luego...

(Y Elissabat también se fue. Supongo que no está bien perder el tiempo, así que lo mejor sería hacer como ayer y ver si a alguien le apetece pasar el rato conmigo...)

(Salí de la cafetería y estuve algunos minutos dando vueltas por el edificio. Afortunadamente, no tardé en encontrar a alguien...)

FRANKIE: Hola, Venus, ¿qué haces?

VENUS: Saludos, Frankie. Pues estaba cuidando de estas plantitas. Como apenas entra luz solar aquí, deben recibir cuidados extra...

FRANKIE: O-Oh, ya veo... ¿Puedo ayudarte?

VENUS: ¿¡No te importa!? Estaría encantada.

(Estuve ayudando a Venus a cuidar de las plantas. Creo que hemos podido hacernos algo más cercanas hoy...)

VENUS: Puede que sea malvado y esas cosas, pero Monofluff ha sido un cielo al dejarme cuidar de ellas...

FRANKIE: ¿Tú crees?

(He de decir que me sorprende oír eso.)

VENUS: Por supuesto. En el fondo creo que no hace todo esto voluntariamente. Madre Naturaleza me enseñó que todas las criaturas nacen siendo buenas, y me gustaría pensar que Monofluff no es la excepción.

FRANKIE: ¿Pero cómo sabes que es un animal? Igual es un robot o algo así...

VENUS: Nunca he dicho que sea un animal. Con "criaturas" me refiero a todos los seres vivos. Monofluff es claramente un ser viviente, por lo que estoy segura de que guarda algo de bondad en su interior.

(Mira que yo soy positiva, pero creo que esto es pasarse un poco...)

FRANKIE: Si eso es cierto, espero que se eche para atrás cuanto antes y nos deje huir de aquí...

VENUS: Me parece que eso ocurrirá antes de lo que pensamos. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que quiere vernos esta noche para decirnos que somos libres.

FRANKIE: Ojalá sea así...

(Igualmente, creo que mantendré bajas mis expectativas... Porque tengo mis dudas sobre que vaya a pasar eso.)

(Volví a mi habitación tras acabar de ayudar a Venus...)

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: Creo que ya son casi las 21:00...  
Es hora de ir al gimnasio.

(Salí de mi habitación una vez más y caminé en silencio hasta el gimnasio. No me encontré con nadie por el camino, así que no estoy segura de si aún no han ido o yo soy la última...)

FRANKIE: Vamos allá...

(Empujé las puertas del gimnasio y...)

TORALEI: Miaau... Llegó.

FRANKIE: ...

(Todas estaban ya allí.)

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhu, menos mal... Creí que tendría que castigar a alguien hoy.

CLAWDEEN: Déjate de tonterías, ve al grano...

VIPERINE: Sí... No se puede estar aquí después de las 22:00, así que habla rápido.

MONOFLUFF: Como queráis... Ya que todas lo habéis estado esperando con ganas... ¡Ahora os presentaré el primer incentivo del Juego de Matanza de Monster High!

(Monofluff tiró de una palanca junto a él y las cortinas se corrieron, revelando un enorme temporizador.)

24 HORAS ANTES DE LA MATANZA DEFINITIVA

(¿Eh...?)

MONOFLUFF: Por favor, dejadme explicarlo antes de poneros a chillar y llorar... Ejem. Como bien podéis leer, dentro de 24 horas se producirá la Matanza Definitiva. ¿Qué es eso? Bueno, para resumirlo, es un desesperante acontecimiento en el que todas vosotras moriréis.

FRANKIE: ¿Que es... Qué...?

CATTY: ¿Que moriremos...?

LUNA: ¿¡EN 24 HORAS...!?

MONOFLUFF: Exactamente. Mañana, en otras palabras.

ELISSABAT: ¡P-Pero no puedes hacer eso!¿Para qué nos has traído aquí si pensabas matarnos tú mismo...?

GHOULIA: ¡U-Uuuuooogh...!

MOUSCEDES: ¡E-Exacto, lo que Ghoulia dice...!¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de evitarlo! Él... ¡Ha dicho que es un incentivo!

(Es cierto... Que ha dicho eso.)

GHOULIA: Iiiugh... Ooogh...

FRANKIE: ¿Qué está diciendo...?

CLAWDEEN: Dice que es probable que Monofluff pretenda matarnos si no ha ocurrido algo en específico para dentro de 24 horas...

LORNA: Algo en específico...

TWYLA: Un asesinato.

GHOULIA: Uuugh...

CLAWDEEN: Exactamente.

FRANKIE: N-No... No puede... Ser...

(Todas vamos a morir... ¿Si no se produce un asesinato antes de mañana a las 21:00...? Esto es... De locos...)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Vaya con la zombie! Pues sí, habéis dado en el clavo. Si no aparece un cadáver antes del anuncio nocturno de mañana... ¡Todas seréis horriblemente asesinadas por un servidor!

VENUS: Tiene que ser una broma... ¿Por qué harías algo así...?

(Es cierto que Venus no se esperaba esto para nada...)

MONOFLUFF: Podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero lo hago porque me parece que el juego nunca iba a empezar si no os daba un motivo radical como este. ¿Y qué hay más radical que deciros que tenéis un solo día para matar a alguien o moriréis? Huhuhu...

TWYLA: ¿Y cómo esperas que alguien pueda pensar tan rápido en un plan de asesinato?

MONOFLUFF: Eso no es mi problema, es cosa vuestra. Yo soy el que debe asegurarse de que hagáis lo que tenéis que hacer. Ahora, si no hay más dudas... ¡Nos vemos mañana!¡¡HAHAHAHA...!!

(Una vez más, Monofluff desapareció ante nosotras, dejándonos llenas de duda y también de... Desesperación.)

FRANKIE: ...

LAGOONA: ...

CATTY: ...

IRIS: ...

HONEY: ...

(A pesar de que sabíamos en qué situación nos encontrábamos, ninguna había asumido la realidad hasta entonces. Todas podíamos morir en cualquier momento... Ni más, ni menos.)

(El tiempo corre, y un cadáver debe aparecer antes del anuncio nocturno de mañana. Si no... Si no... Nosotras...)

GHOULIA: ¡¡Oooouuugh...!!

(En medio de un profundo mar de desesperación, los gemidos de Ghoulia lograron abrirse paso hacia mí...)

FRANKIE: ¿H-Hm...?

MOUSCEDES: G-Ghoulia... ¿Qué ocurre...?

GHOULIA: Iiiiiuuooooogh...

ELISSABAT: ¿Cómo dices?

VIPERINE: ¿¡Es en serio!?

FRANKIE: ¿Qué dice...?

CLAWDEEN: Dice que... ¡Nadie tiene por qué morir!

GHOULIA: Uuuuuaaagh...

IRIS: ¿E-Estás llevando a cabo una investigación exhaustiva...?

ABBEY: Cierto, recordar que chica verde decir esta mañana.

LAGOONA: ¿Pero qué estás investigando...?

GHOULIA: Uuugh... ¡Iiiaaaargh...!

HONEY: ¡Eso es...!

ELISSABAT: ¿Va en serio?¿¿Y cómo vas??

FRANKIE: ...

(No entiendo nada, y creo que es una conversación que no debería perderme. Noté cómo Twyla venía hacia Lorna y hacia mí, que parecíamos ser las únicas que no entendían la lengua zombie.)

TWYLA: Escuchad, Ghoulia acaba de decir que está investigando... La identidad de la Mente Maestra.

LORNA: ¿M-Mente Maestra...?

FRANKIE: ¡...!

(Debe estar refiriéndose... A la persona que controla a Monofluff. El que nos ha encerrado aquí...)

FRANKIE: ¿¡Y ya sabe algo!? ¿Quién e--

TWYLA: Para el carro... Aún no lo sabe. Lo único que parece haber descubierto...

(Twyla dejó de hablar unos segundos y tragó saliva...)

TWYLA: Es que esa persona es... Una de nosotras 16.

FRANKIE & LORNA: ¡¡¡¡...!!!!

(O sea que... Una de nosotras... ¿Está trabajando con Monofluff...? La Mente Maestra... ¿¡Es una de nosotras!?)

TWYLA: De momento eso es todo lo que sabemos a ciencia cierta. Ghoulia continuará esta noche con su investigación... Espera terminarla para antes del tiempo límite.

LORNA: Para no tener que morir y exponer a la Mente Maestra...

TWYLA: Ese es su plan, sí.

FRANKIE: ...

(Todo esto ha dado un giro demasiado brusco. El incentivo de Monofluff, la investigación secreta de Ghoulia... Es demasiado. Y encima una de nosotras está trabajando con nuestro enemigo. Realmente espero que no ocurra nada malo...)

ELISSABAT: Chicas, escuchad. Sé que no es el mejor momento para interrumpir la conversación, pero sería una buena idea irnos ya a la cama. El anuncio nocturno está por sonar...

FRANKIE: C-Cierto...

LORNA: Frankie, tranquila, todo irá bien... Ghoulia es inteligente. Lo logrará.

(Lorna colocó su mano en mi hombro. No es que no crea en ella, es sólo que... Me cuesta tener esperanza ahora mismo. Sobre todo después de ver lo que acaba de pasar...)

FRANKIE: Tienes razón. Debemos confiar en Ghoulia si queremos huir.

LORNA: ¡Así me gusta!

(Y así, con un futuro incierto, todas salimos del gimnasio y volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me tumbé sobre la cama... Y apenas me di cuenta de que el anuncio nocturno estaba sonando...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso al gimnasio y la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

(Menudo día... Sólo quiero dejar de pensar ya en ello y dormir. Todo será más fácil... Si hago eso. Porque si sigo dudando y preocupándome... Seguro que... Yo... Acabaré haciendo una locura.)

\--------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: Me alegra saber que habéis aguantado para ver mi tercer espectáculo. ¡Enhorabuena! Procederé a sacar el tema de hoy de esta cajita... Veamos...

MONOFLUFF: ¡Oh, qué interesante! @Takumi_Seishin_27 nos pide que hablemos del circo. ¡Gracias por tu participación! Comencemos con una breve introducción del tema. Los circos son infiernos donde los animales son maltratados y los humanos son esclavizados... ¿Pero a quién le importan los humanos?¡Vamos a centrarnos en los animales!

MONOFLUFF: Aunque en la mayoría de circos ese es el caso, ¿sabíais que en Alemania hay un circo que usa animales holográficos para no tener animales encerrados? Mucha gente cree que es muy avanzado y beneficioso para los animalitos, pero, ¿sabéis lo que os digo?¡Para nada es así! Aunque sean holográficos, siguen siendo animales y están forzados a trabajar.

MONOFLUFF: Si yo fuese ellos, demandaría al circo por cada hora de esclavitud. ¡Pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo! Nos vemos a la próxima. ¡Bye~!  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: N-Nng...

(No he dormido nada... Ugh...)

FRANKIE: Espero que las demás hayan podido descansar un poco, al menos... Iré ya a la cafetería.

(Salí de mi habitación y fui directa a la cafetería. Al llegar, vi que no estaba todo el mundo, al igual que ayer. Probablemente Ghoulia siga con su investigación y Toralei no parece querer colaborar con el resto, pero... Me sorprende que monstruitas como Luna o Clawdeen no hayan venido...)

TWYLA: Buenos días...

FRANKIE: Sí, buenos días, Twyla.

(Tomé asiento entre ella y Mouscedes.)

ELISSABAT: Cada vez somos menos las que venimos por las mañanas... ¿Alguien sabe algo de quienes no están aquí?

FRANKIE: N-No... No me he cruzado con nadie al venir.

MOUSCEDES: Yo tampoco.

TWYLA: Yo me topé con Luna mientras venía. Como nuestras habitaciones están al lado, nos vimos y me dijo que no se encontraba bien. Tampoco iba a obligarla a venir...

FRANKIE: Por lo menos sabemos que está bien. Es posible que Clawdeen haya hecho lo mismo.

VIPERINE: Pues sí. La verdad es que a mí también me apetecía quedarme en mi habitación, pero tenía hambre, hehe...

(Las que habíamos ido empezamos a desayunar y, al terminar, cogí algo de comida que había sobrado y la puse en un plato.)

HONEY: ¿Te has quedado con hambre?

FRANKIE: No, no es para mí. Voy a llevarle un poco a las demás.

ABBEY: Buena idea, yo ayudo.

TWYLA: Abbey y yo iremos a ver a Luna y Clawdeen. Frankie, ¿puedes llevarle la comida a Ghoulia? Creo recordar que estaba en una de las aulas cerca del gimnasio.

FRANKIE: ¡De acuerdo! Muchas gracias.

(Repartimos la comida entre las tres y salí corriendo de la cafetería. Debo darle esto a Ghoulia antes de que se enfríe...)

(Fui dando un paseo hasta el aula que Twyla me había indicado, pero...)

FRANKIE: ¿Eh?¿Qué es esto?

(El pomo de la puerta estaba roto.)

FRANKIE: No voy a poder abrirla así... Espera. ¿La pobre Ghoulia se ha quedado encerrada dentro? Seguro que Monofluff le ha hecho esto. Ya hablaré con él más tarde...

(Creo que debería ir a buscar a las demás para que me ayuden a abrir la puerta.)

(Llegué a la zona de las habitaciones y encontré a Abbey y Twyla hablando con Clawdeen.)

FRANKIE: Chicas, necesito vuestra ayuda.

CLAWDEEN: ¿Ha pasado algo?

TWYLA: ¿No le has dado la comida a Ghoulia?

FRANKIE: A eso iba... La puerta del aula tiene el pomo roto y no se puede abrir. Creo que Monofluff puede haber encerrado a Ghoulia dentro y he venido para pediros que me ayudéis a abrirla...

ABBEY: Sin problema, yo derribar puerta con patada. Decirme dónde estar.

CLAWDEEN: Iré también.

(Las cuatro corrimos hacia el aula y Abbey se colocó frente a la puerta.)

ABBEY: Ser cierto que pomo roto... Apartar de puerta, poder hacer daño...

TWYLA: Es verdad, mejor nos apartamos.

(Twyla, Clawdeen y yo nos pusimos detrás de Abbey y cuando ésta se preparó...)

PTUM

(Arrancó la puerta de cuajo con una patada. Con el aula abierta, entramos todas, pero... Lo que nos esperaba dentro... Era algo para lo que no estábamos preparadas...)


	7. ~Class Trial of Hatred and Death~

(Nuestra amiga, Ghoulia Yelps... Yacía muerta ante nuestros ojos.)

(Ante tal escena, mi primera reacción fue gritar, pero fui interrumpida por *eso*...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Parece que tenemos un cadáver! Por favor, que todo el mundo se reúna en el aula 1C."

FRANKIE: Un... Cadáver...

(No hay duda. Ghoulia está...)

CLAWDEEN: ¡¡K-Kyaaaaaah...!!

TWYLA: ¡No... Puede ser...!

ABBEY: ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICAR ESTO TAN DE REPENTE...!?

(Oí los pasos apresurados de las demás mientras llegaban al lugar...)

ELISSABAT: ¿¿Qué está pasando aquí??  
¿Qué era eso de un cad--

ELISSABAT: ¡¡...!!

LUNA: ¡¡G-Ghoulia...!!

IRIS: ¡¡A-A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!!

LAGOONA: T-Tiene que ser una broma...

TORALEI: Miau, ¿cómo que cadáver?¿Ella no era ya un cadáver...?

(Cada una tuvo su propia reacción, pero todas teníamos una cosa en común: ninguna podía creerse que Ghoulia estuviese realmente muerta.)

(Y, de pronto, él llegó...)

MONOFLUFF: ¡¡Enhorabuena, parece que váis a vivir para ver un día más!! Tenéis suerte de que alguien se haya cargado a Ghoulia antes del tiempo límite, huhuhu...

VIPERINE: ¿Suerte...?¡¡NUESTRA AMIGA ESTÁ MUERTA!!

MOUSCEDES: ¿¡Qué puede ser esto sino cruel...!?

MONOFLUFF: ¿De verdad os gustaría más haber muerto todas? Creo que es mejor que sólo caiga una, ¿no?

VIPERINE: T-Tch...

MONOFLUFF: Aunque no debería decir que sólo caerá una... Porque aún debe morir alguien más.

HONEY: ¿Hablas del Juicio Escolar?

MONOFLUFF: ¿De qué, si no? Recordad que ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno. Debéis investigar el asesinato y descubrir la identidad de la culpable en el juicio.

VENUS: Y-Y si no... Moriremos...

MONOFLUFF: Aprendéis rápido. Así me gusta. Oh, por cierto, como sois novatas en esto de los crímenes, os daré un regalito para animaros con la investigación...

(Monofluff nos dio una extraña tablet a cada una y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Os presento la Ficha Monofluff N° 1! En ella encontraréis algunos datos interesantes sobre el asesinato. Sin embargo, no aparecerá información que delate inmediatamente a la culpable. Sería muy fácil la cosa de lo contrario...

MONOFLUFF: Ahora, suerte con la investigación y nos vemos en el Juicio Escolar. ¡Byeonara~!

(El director desapareció de allí. Yo me quedé completamente en silencio, observando alternativamente la Ficha Monofluff y el cuerpo de Ghoulia...)

FRANKIE: No... Puedo...

(Investigar el cadáver de nuestra compañera... ¿Cómo podría...?)

TWYLA: Frankie.

FRANKIE: ¿H-Huh...?

TWYLA: No te preocupes. Todas debemos trabajar juntas para descubrir la verdad. No perderemos.

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: Sí.

(Twyla está en lo cierto. Todas van a dar su mejor esfuerzo... Y yo no puedo ser menos. Debo esforzarme y luchar por Ghoulia, para descubrir la verdad tras su muerte. Ganaremos el juicio y así podremos derrotar a Monofluff... ¡Me aseguraré de ello!)

••INVESTIGACIÓN••

(Lo primero es echarle un vistazo a la Ficha Monofluff... A partir de ahí, podré buscar más pistas.)

FRANKIE: "La víctima es Ghoulia Yelps, la Genio Definitiva. El cadáver fue encontrado en el aula 1C. La hora de la muerte es desconocida. La causa de la muerte fue un golpe certero en la cabeza con un objeto contundente. Su mandíbula está dañada a causa de un golpe".

TWYLA: No menciona la hora de la muerte... Tal vez Monofluff se refería a esto.

FRANKIE: ¿Crees que la hora de la muerte es un factor importante para desenmascarar a la asesina?

TWYLA: Es lo que Monofluff nos ha dado a entender, ¿no?

(Por ahora trataré de recordarlo. Nos será de ayuda durante el juicio.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Ficha Monofluff 1"

(Bien, ahora hay que buscar alrededor del cadáver... Creo. Mi padre solía ver bastantes series policiacas, así que me guío por lo que sé de ellas...)

(Eso de ahí es bastante extraño. Veamos...)

FRANKIE: ¿Es como... Una barra de metal...?

TWYLA: Creo que es exactamente eso.

(Y está llena de sangre, así que tiene que estar relacionada con el crimen de alguna manera.)

TWYLA: En la Ficha Monofluff pone que Ghoulia murió a causa de un golpe con un objeto contundente... ¿Esta barra podría ser ese objeto?

FRANKIE: Puede hacerte mucho daño si te golpean con ella, desde luego.

(Lo recordaré por si acaso.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Barra de metal"

TWYLA: Sin embargo... Si la barra es el arma homicida, ¿de dónde la sacó la culpable? Dudo que algo así sea fácil de encontrar. Al menos no tan sencillo como usar un cuchillo de cocina o algo por el estilo...

FRANKIE: Tienes razón. Cuando acabemos aquí podemos buscar, ¿vale?

TWYLA: Claro.

(Seguí inspeccionando la zona y me encontré con algo inesperado...)

FRANKIE: No me había fijado antes, pero... Las gafas de Ghoulia están en el suelo.

IRIS: C-Cierto... Y hay una grieta en el cristal derecho...

(No me di cuenta, pero Iris estaba examinando esa zona.)

TWYLA: Y también hay algunas gotas de sangre... ¿No es raro?¿Por qué habría sangre en las gafas?

FRANKIE: ¿Por qué están las gafas en el suelo en primer lugar?

IRIS: B-Buen punto...

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Gafas de Ghoulia"

FRANKIE: Mirad aquí... Hay un pequeño charco de sangre.

TWYLA: Es verdad. Aunque... Está justo debajo de la cara de Ghoulia, así que es probable que se haya formado por la herida de su boca.

IRIS: L-La Ficha Monofluff menciona eso... Que tiene la mandíbula dañada.

(¿Y esta sangre es de su boca? Todo es muy raro... ¿Qué le habrá pasado en la mandíbula, para empezar?)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Charco de sangre"

(Levanté la cabeza un momento y me encontré con él. El cuerpo de Ghoulia. Había evitado mirarlo directamente, pero supongo que no puede ser... Hay que investigar bien.)

TWYLA: ¿No crees que la posición del cuerpo es algo extraña?

FRANKIE: ¿A qué te refieres?

(Twyla se colocó detrás del cadáver.)

TWYLA: Para empezar, si la asesina la atacó por detrás, no debería haber caído así... Sino en el suelo. Si ha caído así, significa que estaba frente a la mesa, y eso quiere decir que también estaba de frente a la puerta. Hubiera visto entrar a la culpable.

FRANKIE: O sea que...

TWYLA: Una de dos. O la culpable ha movido su cuerpo, o las cosas no pasaron como creemos.

(Esto no lo he entendido muy bien, pero parece que Twyla tiene una ligera idea de cómo han ido las cosas. Si al menos alguien lo sabe, el juicio no será tan complicado.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Posición del cuerpo"

(Bueno, ahora deberíamos...)

CLAWDEEN: ¡Chicas! Venid un momento, por favor...

FRANKIE: S-Sí...

(Twyla y yo nos acercamos a Clawdeen, que nos hacía señas desde donde estaba la mesa del profesor.)

FRANKIE: ¿Qué pasa?

CLAWDEEN: Estaba buscando por aquí... Y he encontrado esto debajo de la mesa.

(Nos dio un libro algo magullado. Twyla lo cogió.)

TWYLA: ¿Dices que estaba debajo de la mesa?

FRANKIE: Tal vez la culpable ha intentado esconderlo...

CLAWDEEN: Es lo que pensé yo. Pero lo más raro es... Lo que hay dentro. Mirad en la primera página...

(Twyla abrió el libro y cayó una especie de papel pequeño. Me agaché y lo recogí.)

FRANKIE: "Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Por favor, ven sola al aula 1C sobre las 07:00. Te espero".

CLAWDEEN: Sospechoso, ¿verdad?

TWYLA: Sin duda. Parece una nota para citar a alguien... Y es posible que la asesina se la enviase a Ghoulia... ¿Pero por qué a las 07:00? Sería una hora antes del anuncio matutino. ¿Para qué arriesgarse tanto?

FRANKIE: No lo sé, pero estaba escondida, así que es algo que la culpable no quería que viéramos.

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Nota oculta"

(No queda mucho más que ver aquí. Tal vez fuera del aula encontremos más cosas...)

(Al dirigirme hacia la salida, tropecé y me caí. Vaya, no recordaba que la puerta había sido derribada... Debería tener más cuidado.)

TWYLA: Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Dijiste que el pomo de la puerta estaba roto, no?

FRANKIE: Sí. Cuando vine a traerle el desayuno a Ghoulia, vi que el pomo estaba en el suelo, así que decidí ir a buscaros para poder abrirla. En ese momento creí que Ghoulia estaba encerrada dentro... Pero a salvo.

TWYLA: Entonces es posible que fuese la asesina quien arrancase el pomo.

FRANKIE: ¿Por qué haría eso?

TWYLA: Lo único en lo que puedo pensar... Es que tal vez quiso crear una habitación cerrada.

(Sé de qué habla. En las series que ve mi padre salen ese tipo de misterios a menudo...)

FRANKIE: Pero... El pomo de dentro también parece estar roto.

TWYLA: No te sigo.

FRANKIE: ¿Cómo lo hizo la culpable para arrancarlos los dos y cerrar la habitación? Podía haberse quedado atrapada dentro.

TWYLA: Cierto... Mejor dejemos eso para el juicio. Se nos acabará el tiempo si lo discutimos ahora.

FRANKIE: Sí, buena idea.

(Aún así, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Pomo roto"  
MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Pomo desaparecido"  
MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Habitación cerrada"

TWYLA: ¿Vamos ya a ver si encontramos el lugar de procedencia de la barra?

FRANKIE: Vale. Hm... Antes se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiera ser del almacén, pero...

TWYLA: Pues no sería del todo imposible. Vamos a comprobarlo.

(Ambas fuimos al almacén junto a los dormitorios. Es la primera vez que entro, y la verdad es que es muy grande...)

TWYLA: Está lleno de cosas útiles... Acabaremos antes si nos separamos. Yo iré por la derecha, tú por la izquierda. Si encuentras algo, grita.

FRANKIE: ¡En marcha!

(Me separé de Twyla y comencé a inspeccionar el lado izquierdo del almacén. Tras buscar por un rato...)

FRANKIE: Un momento, esto...

(Encontré una caja con herramientas, ganzúas y... Barras de metal exactamente iguales que la de la escena del crimen.)

FRANKIE: ¡¡Twyla, lo encontré!!

(Oí los pasos de Twyla acercarse, y finalmente llegó donde estaba yo.)

TWYLA: Vaya, sí que son iguales... Buen trabajo.

FRANKIE: Eso significa que la barra vino de aquí. ¡Punto para nosotras!

TWYLA: Huhu, supongo que sí.

MUNICIÓN ACTUALIZADA >> "Barra de metal"

FRANKIE: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

TWYLA: Hm... Antes vi una cosa que me pareció sospechosa. Iré a investigar eso antes de que acabe el tiempo. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo...

FRANKIE: ¡No te preocupes! Echaré un vistazo por aquí. Abarcaremos más si vamos por separado.

TWYLA: Tienes razón. Suerte, entonces.

(Twyla y yo salimos del almacén y cada una se fue por su lado. Debo encontrar alguna pista más. ¡Así todas verán lo mucho que me he esforzado!)

(De camino al aula 1C...)

FRANKIE: Oh, Luna...

LUNA: H-Hola, Frankie...

FRANKIE: ¿Estás investigando?

LUNA: No, lo siento... No me encuentro muy bien. Además, no sería capaz de...

FRANKIE: Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Twyla nos dijo que esta mañana le dijiste que te sentías mal, así que tranquila.

LUNA: ¿H-Huh...?¿Qué quieres decir?

FRANKIE: ¿...?

LUNA: Es cierto que le dije a Twyla que me encontraba mal, pero no fue esta mañana... Fue anoche, mientras volvíamos a los dormitorios. No he salido de mi habitación en toda la mañana.

(¿Por qué mentiría Twyla, entonces...? No, no debo pensar mucho en ello. Igual sólo se confundió. Aún así...)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Testimonio de Luna"

(Muy bien, ahora...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Por favor, id todas hacia la puerta roja del primer piso. ¡El Juicio Escolar comenzará en breves momentos!"

FRANKIE: ¿Cómo...?

LUNA: Parece que ya es la hora...

(No puedo echarme atrás ahora. Hay que hacerlo. Por Ghoulia... Y por nosotras.)

(Luna y yo llegamos a la puerta roja y, al entrar, vimos que estaban todas allí...)

LORNA: O-Oh, por fin...

ELISSABAT: Ya podemos ir, entonces... Pero...

VIPERINE: Esto es un ascensor. Llegué la primera y Monofluff me explicó cómo bajar. Sólo hay que darle a este botón y...

(Tras haber pulsado Viperine el botón, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de golpe.)

TORALEI: Miau, ¿a qué esperamos?

(Y Toralei entró corriendo. Sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, el resto la seguimos... Y las puertas se cerraron. El ascensor comenzó a descender lentamente. Fue un descenso silencioso y lleno de angustia. Sabíamos que alguien más moriría... Y nadie quería ser esa persona.)

(Y finalmente llegamos... A la corte del Juicio Escolar. Se respiraba un ambiente retorcido y malévolo, como si el propio lugar nos advirtiera de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Bienvenidas a la corte! Por favor, id al estrado con vuestro nombre y empecemos con el juicio.

(Todas hicimos lo que Monofluff dijo, pero... Al llegar a mi estrado... Una imagen se posó en mi mente...)

(Ghoulia Yelps, la Genio Definitiva... Nuestra amiga. Ella estaba intentando encontrar a la Mente Maestra. Lo estaba dando todo, pero... Ha sido asesinada...)

(Y su asesina... Se encuentra en este lugar ahora mismo...)

(No quiero creer que una de mis amigas haya matado a alguien, pero... Esa es la cruel verdad que debemos descubrir...)

(Porque, si no, todas moriremos. Y eso sí que no puedo permitirlo. Si nadie sobrevive salvo la culpable, no seremos capaces de vengar a Ghoulia... Ni de derrotar a Monofluff. Y es por eso que lucharé. ¡Lucharé con todo lo que tengo en este Juicio Escolar!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues el juicio es lo siguiente... Bueno no, primero van las pistas resumidas, pero el juicio empezará después. Espero que alguien esté apreciando esto, la verdad...


	8. ~Class Trial of Hatred and Death~

~MUNICIÓN~  
FICHA MONOFLUFF 1, ("La víctima es Ghoulia Yelps, la Genio Definitiva. El cadáver fue encontrado en el aula 1C. La hora de la muerte es desconocida. La causa de la muerte fue un golpe certero en la cabeza con un objeto contundente. Su mandíbula está dañada a causa de un golpe")  
BARRA DE METAL, ("El arma homicida. Está lleno de sangre y se cree que pudo venir del almacén del primer piso")  
GAFAS DE GHOULIA, ("Las gafas de Ghoulia están en el suelo. El cristal derecho tiene una grieta, y el contorno tiene unas pequeñas gotas de sangre")  
CHARCO DE SANGRE, ("Justo debajo del cadáver de Ghoulia. Se cree que puede haberse generado por la sangre que caía de su mandíbula debido al golpe")  
POSICIÓN DEL CUERPO, ("El cadáver de Ghoulia se encuentra sobre una mesa. Si la culpable la atacó por detrás, debería haber caído al suelo. Al estar en esa posición, pudo haber visto a la culpable entrar por la puerta. Se cree que el cuerpo fue movido")  
NOTA OCULTA, ("Encontrada por Clawdeen bajo la mesa del profesor. Estaba escondida en un libro y pone 'Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Por favor, ven sola al aula 1C sobre las 07:00. Te espero'. No está firmada")  
POMO ROTO, ("El pomo exterior del aula 1C está roto. Estaba en el suelo del pasillo cuando Frankie fue a llevarle el desayuno a Ghoulia")  
POMO DESAPARECIDO, ("El pomo interior del aula 1C no está en ningún lado. Se cree que la culpable se ha deshecho de él")  
HABITACIÓN CERRADA, ("Twyla tiene la teoría de que, al ocuparse de ambos pomos, la culpable trataba de crear un asesinato a puerta cerrada. Aún no se sabe cómo lo logró de manera exacta")  
TESTIMONIO DE LUNA, ("Según Luna, no ha salido de su habitación en toda la mañana. Twyla comentó durante el desayuno que se había topado con Luna al salir de su habitación y le había dicho que se encontraba mal y no iría a desayunar. Luna afirma que no se lo dijo por la mañana, sino la noche anterior")

••Juicio Escolar - ¡EN SESIÓN!••

MONOFLUFF: Empecemos con una breve explicación del Juicio Escolar. Durante el juicio, tendréis que hablar sobre el caso y descubrir la identidad de la culpable. Si lo conseguís, sólo ésta será castigada, y el resto viviréis para ver un día más. Si os equivocáis, sin embargo, os castigaré a todas menos a la verdadera asesina, que podrá irse de aquí. Recordad que todas debéis votar o moriréis igual. Dicho esto, ¡comenzad!

FRANKIE: ¿D-De verdad... La culpable es una de nosotras...?

MONOFLUFF: ¡Claro que sí! Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

ELISSABAT: Monofluff. ¿Qué es eso?

(Elissabat señaló un retrato de Ghoulia tachado con una cruz donde se supone que estaría su estrado.)

MONOFLUFF: ¿Oh, eso? Nada, es que me parecía muy mal dejarla de lado sólo porque está muerta. La amistad dura para siempre, ¿no creéis? Huhuhu...

LORNA: Qué horror...

CLAWDEEN: Sólo... No le hagáis caso.

HONEY: S-Sí... Hay que encontrar a la culpable.

FRANKIE: ...

TWYLA: Empecemos, entonces...

LUNA: ¡Dejadme a mí! No hice nada durante la investigación, así que por lo menos quiero ayudar aquí

VIPERINE: Bien.

(Luna parece saber cómo comenzar... Habrá que escucharla. Si dice algo incorrecto, debo decírselo. Si no, la discusión será errónea y podríamos fallar...)

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

LUNA: Empezaremos con la causa de la muerte.  
CATTY: ¿Dice algo la Ficha Monofluff?  
HONEY: Creo que sí. Ponía qu--  
LUNA: ¡Yo no he podido leerla! Pero es obvio que murió *por un golpe en la cabeza*... ¡Y que el arma homicida fue *una de las sillas del aula*!  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Espera, Luna, eso no es así.

LUNA: ¿N-No...?

FRANKIE: Además de que ninguna de las sillas estaba manchada de sangre, el arma homicida se encontraba junto al cadáver de Ghoulia...

TWYLA: La barra de metal.

FRANKIE: Exactamente.

LUNA: Y-Ya veo... Claro, si hasta tiene sangre... Qué tonta...

TORALEI: A ver si nos fijamos antes de ladrar, que por tu culpa ya hemos perdido algunos segundos valiosos. Ugh...

LUNA: P-Perdón...

ELISSABAT: Ya basta, Toralei... Entiendo que la barra es el arma homicida, ¿pero cómo se hizo con ella la culpable?

FRANKIE: Durante la investigación, Twyla y yo descubrimos una caja con algunas barras de metal en el almacén que hay junto a los dormitorios.

IRIS: ¿O-O sea que la cogió de ahí...?

TWYLA: No queda otra opción.

CLAWDEEN: Es decir, que la asesina fue al almacén a por una barra de metal... Y luego la usó para golpear a Ghoulia en la cabeza con ella. Qué cruel...

TWYLA: Eso es lo que creemos que ocurrió... Pero me gustaría hablar un poco más de cómo sucedió todo. Ya sabéis, cosas como por qué fue Ghoulia al aula 1C o cómo creó la culpable la habitación cerrada.

VENUS: ¿Y podemos responder alguna de esas preguntas...?

(No sé si las dos, pero una de ellas sí tiene respuesta... Es...)

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo! La razón por la que Ghoulia fue al aula 1C está clara. Echadle un ojo a esto...

CLAWDEEN: Oh, es la nota que encontré.

FRANKIE: Efectivamente. La asesina debió mandarle esto a Ghoulia para quedar con ella... Y matarla.

CATTY: Pone que debía ir al aula 1C sobre las 07:00... ¡Espera, eso es una hora antes del anuncio matutino...!

HONEY: ¿¡La culpable de verdad se hubiera arriesgado tanto!?

TWYLA: Hm... Creo que pudo escoger esa hora para evitar ser vista. Como a las 07:00 aún estamos en el Periodo Nocturno, no debería haber testigos.

LAGOONA: Pero eso es un problema... Porque ninguna tiene una coartada para entonces.

LORNA: ¿¿Entonces todas podemos ser la culpable??

FRANKIE: E-Esperad... Vamos a pasar a otra cosa antes. Igual lo de las coartadas lo podemos solucionar cuando tengamos más información.

MOUSCEDES: Estoy de acuerdo. Acabamos de empezar el juicio, no creo que podamos acusar a alguien aún.

TWYLA: Sin embargo, con esta información sabemos que Ghoulia tuvo que morir en algún punto después de las 07:00 y antes de las 08:25, que fue cuando encontramos el cadáver.

ABBEY: Por lo menos tener algo claro.

(Esto marcha bien. Si seguimos así, no tendremos problemas para encontrar a la asesina.)

ELISSABAT: Respecto a lo que dijo Twyla antes, creo que sería conveniente dejar claro qué ocurrió en el aula 1C tras la llegada de Ghoulia y la culpable...

LAGOONA: Quieres decir... ¿Cómo se llevó a cabo el asesinato en sí...?

ELISSABAT: S-Sí...

(Lo que dice Elissabat puede ser útil. Si sabemos qué ocurrió en el aula, estaremos un paso más cerca de la verdad.)

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

LAGOONA: Bien... Entonces Ghoulia fue al aula 1C *por la nota de la culpable...*  
LAGOONA: ¡Y allí se encontraron!  
TORALEI: Ya, ¿y luego qué?  
LAGOONA: E-Eh...  
IRIS: Y-Y si... La culpable la atacó de pronto...  
IRIS: ¿*Sin que ella pudiera defenderse...*?  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Espera, Iris, tenemos pruebas que demuestran que Ghoulia sí se defendió. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que forcejeó con su asesina.

IRIS: ¿A-Ah, sí...?

TWYLA: Tú misma lo mencionaste... El estado de las gafas de Ghoulia.

FRANKIE: El cristal derecho estaba agrietado. ¿Por qué creéis que pasó eso?

CATTY: ¿Y si se le cayeron al suelo? Es donde estaban, ¿no?

TWYLA: Lo más probable es que se le cayesen tras morir, dada la posición tanto del cuerpo como de las gafas.

IRIS: L-Lo que queréis decir es que... Ghoulia se defendió y luchó contra su a-asesina... ¿Verdad? Por eso debió recibir un golpe en la cara.

ABBEY: Yo poder decir que hasta más de uno.

(¡Oh...! Cierto. Lo que dice Abbey debe ser...)

FRANKIE: ¡Eso es! Abbey se refiere al charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo. Esa sangre salió de la boca de Ghoulia, donde también recibió un golpe.

VIPERINE: Dios mío, qué bestialidad...

LORNA: P-Pobrecita Ghoulia.

MOUSCEDES: O sea que opuso resistencia y la culpable la golpeó dos veces... ¿Una causó que sus gafas se rompiesen y la otra le hizo sangrar por la boca...?

FRANKIE: Eso es lo que más sentido tiene. Y tras haberla atacado, la culpable se puso detrás suyo para darle el golpe fin--

VENUS: ¡¡Tu teoría necesita más luz solar!!

FRANKIE: ¿Eh...?¿V-Venus?

VENUS: Estás equivocada, Frankie. Déjame depurar un poquito esa afirmación.

-CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA-

VENUS: ¡Deja de decir tonterías!¡No es posible que la culpable matase a Ghoulia así como así! Tendrás que darme pruebas... ¡De lo contrario, no te creeré!

FRANKIE: ¿Qué es lo que no te encaja?¿Por qué te pones así tan de repente?

VENUS: ¡Porque lo que dices no tiene sentido! Estoy de acuerdo en que la culpable se puso detrás suyo, pero no la mató entonces... ¡Porque Ghoulia *se giró hacia ella*!¡No le daría la espalda!

FRANKIE: ¡Cortaré tu argumento en dos!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: ¡No, Venus! Pensar eso no es correcto.

VENUS: ¿H-Huh...?¿Por qué no?

FRANKIE: La manera en la que el cadáver de Ghoulia cayó muestra que tuvo que estar de espaldas a la culpable. ¡Si no, hubiera caído boca arriba!

CATTY: Sin... Mencionar que lo que la mató fue un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, hehe...

VENUS: O-Oh...

VIPERINE: Entonces ya sabemos qué pasó con el asesinato en sí. ¿Ahora qué?

MOUSCEDES: Nos quedan algunas pistas sin analizar... ¿Cómo seguimos?

TWYLA: Hm... Antes hablé del misterio de la habitación cerrada. Discutamos eso ahora.

LORNA: ¡De acuerdo! Un momento... ¿Qué es eso de una habitación cerrada...?

TORALEI: ...

ABBEY: ...

VIPERINE: ...

LORNA: ¡H-Hey, no me miréis así, anda...!

FRANKIE: B-Bueno, venga, vamos a explicarlo primero para que todas lo entiendan y luego pasamos a discutirlo en profundidad.

ELISSABAT: Estoy de acuerdo.

(Sería prudente hablar las veces que sea necesario sobre los datos que ya sabemos... Sólo para asegurarnos de que no se nos olvida nada.)

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

TWYLA: Veamos... El aula 1C fue convertida en una habitación cerrada por la culpable...  
TWYLA: Por algún motivo que *aún desconocemos.*  
TORALEI: ¿Y cómo lo hizo, miau...?  
LAGOONA: Si no recuerdo mal, a ambos pomos les pasaba algo, ¿cierto?  
IRIS: C-Creo que... Tanto el pomo interior como *el pomo exterior*... Habían desaparecido cuando descubrimos el cadáver...  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Eso no es del todo así. Ambos pomos habían sido separados de la puerta, pero el exterior no desapareció. Estaba tirado frente a la puerta, en el pasillo.

IRIS: ¡...!

HONEY: ¿Pero entonces el otro...?

(El otro pomo... El pomo interior. Lo que pasó con él fue...)

FRANKIE: ¡Exacto! El pomo interior sí desapareció. De hecho, no hemos podido encontrarlo durante la investigación.

ELISSABAT: ¿Y cómo es posible que sólo uno de ellos desapareciera? Creo que hubiese sido más inteligente deshacerse de ambos.

TWYLA: Coincido contigo, pero gracias a eso podemos saber cómo creó la culpable la habitación cerrada.

ABBEY: ¿Poder saber?

(A lo que Twyla se refiere... Tiene que ser eso... ¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...!)

-EPIFANÍA ANAGRÁMICA-

O R D E N D E L O S P O M O S

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Twyla habla de que podemos saber en qué orden fueron saboteados los pomos.

VIPERINE: ¿Es eso... Algo tan fácil de saber?

FRANKIE: Sí. Escuchad... Para crear una habitación cerrada que realmente no pudiera abrirse desde ningún lado, la culpable tuvo que seguir un orden concreto en lo que a arrancar los pomos se refiere.

(Ese orden que siguió...)

FRANKIE: ¡Eso es! Primero se ocupó del pomo exterior... Y por último del interior.

TORALEI: ¡¿MIAAAU...?!

CLAWDEEN: No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?¿No sería primero el interior?

FRANKIE: No. Tuvo que ser así. De lo contrario, se hubiera quedado encerrada en el aula. No hubiese podido salir hasta que nosotras descubriéramos el cuerpo de Ghoulia.

TWYLA: Y por eso siguió ese orden específico. Para no convertirse en la principal sospechosa.

MOUSCEDES: Siempre pudo haber dicho que fue noqueada y encerrada ahí por la culpable...

ELISSABAT: Creo que eventualmente acabaría siendo una sospechosa, igualmente.

FRANKIE: ¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces?

LAGOONA: Espera, espera... ¿Cómo pudo arrancar el pomo interior cuando no podía entrar?

FRANKIE: Aún no podemos saberlo con exactitud, así que primero hablemos un poco más.

CATTY: ¿Pero de qué? Es lo único que queda ya.

FRANKIE: No, recordad... Aplazamos el tema de las coartadas.

LORNA: Hm... ¡Es verdad! Porque era muy pronto.

LUNA: El asesinato se cometió después de las 07:00, ¿no? Será difícil tener una coartada creíble para entonces...

TWYLA: No os preocupéis. Ya no debe quedar mucho.

CLAWDEEN: Sí, seguro que pronto damos con la asesina.

(Por algún motivo, opino igual... Siento que la culpable está cerca de ser descubierta. De hecho, creo que empiezo a encajar algunas piezas de este puzzle...)

(Debo concentrarme y darlo todo en este último tramo. Aún podemos salvarnos si lo hago bien...)

••Juicio Escolar - ¡PAUSA!••


	9. ~Class Trial of Hatred and Death~

••Juicio Escolar - ¡REANUDADO!••

ABBEY: Bueno, ¿qué hacer, entonces? Si todas tener coartada débil, nadie poder elegir culpable correctamente.

VENUS: Hm... ¿Y si probamos a destruir la coartada más débil de todas?

ELISSABAT: No serviría. La mayoría de nosotras estaba durmiendo en su habitación, por no decir todas.

TORALEI: O casi todas, miau... No olvides que la culpable sigue estando aquí, hahaha...

ELISSABAT: Sí... Cierto.

LUNA: A-Aún así, creo que no será mala idea intentarlo.

VENUS: ¿En serio? Bueno, ¡pues que comience la operación!

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

VENUS: ¡Empiezo yo!  
VENUS: A esas horas... ¡Yo estaba *dormida como un bebé*!  
ELISSABAT: Lo mismo va *para mí*...  
TORALEI: Sí, ya *somos tres.*  
LUNA: Yo también *estaba en mi habitación*, así que supongo que esa es mi coartada.  
LAGOONA: Parece que todas vamos a decir lo mismo a este paso...  
IRIS: I-Incluso la culpable puede mentir.  
VENUS: Tenéis razón... Así no podremos seguir...  
VENUS: Al final *nadie tenía una coartada más débil*...  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: ...

VENUS: ¿Ocurre algo, Frankie?¿Dije algo mal?

(No puede ser. Es imposible que sea así...)

CLAWDEEN: Frankie, chica, ¿estás bien?

(Después de todo este tiempo... Y...)

CATTY: O-Oye, está súper pálida...

(¿De verdad... Eras tú...?)

TWYLA: ¡Frankie!

(La culpable... Con toda esta información, sólo puede haber sido una persona...)

(Tiene... Que ser...)

FRANKIE: Twyla... Dime una cosa.

TWYLA: ¿Sí?

FRANKIE: Tú eres la culpable, ¿no?

TWYLA: ¡¡...!!

ELISSABAT: ¿Cómo...?

LORNA: ¿¡Que Twyla lo hizo...!?

HONEY: A ver, a ver, me he perdido... ¿Por qué estás acusando a Twyla de repente, Frankie?

FRANKIE: No le di mucha importancia durante la investigación, pero... Luna, tu testimonio ha sido clave para averiguar la identidad de la culpable... ¡Sin él, no hubiera podido exponer la mentira de Twyla!

TWYLA: ¿Mi... Mentira...?

LUNA: ¿¡Con mi testimonio!?

FRANKIE: Esta mañana, al llegar a la cafetería, Twyla dijo algo que a primera vista no parece la gran cosa...

\--FLASHBACK--

TWYLA: Yo me topé con Luna mientras venía. Como nuestras habitaciones están al lado, nos vimos y me dijo que no se encontraba bien. Tampoco iba a obligarla a venir...

\--FLASHBACK--

LUNA: ¡Cierto! Recuerdo que me lo comentaste...

VIPERINE: Yo también lo oí. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

FRANKIE: Twyla dijo que se había encontrado con Luna por la mañana y que le había dicho eso... Pero era mentira. La verdad es que Luna se lo dijo la noche anterior.

VENUS: ¿P-Pero por qué mentiría...?

LAGOONA: ¿No puede haberse confundido y ya? Creo que decir que es la culpable en base a eso es un poco radical.

FRANKIE: Eso pensé yo al principio, pero sabiendo todo lo que sabemos ahora, algo está mal ahí. ¿No es mucha casualidad que mienta justo con algo que la beneficia mucho?

CATTY: No te sigo...

FRANKIE: Todas recordáis que la asesina quedó con Ghoulia en el aula 1C a las 07:00, ¿verdad? Una hora antes del anuncio matutino. Siendo ese el caso, hubiera tardado aproximadamente una hora en llevar a cabo el asesinato. Es decir, no hubiese podido estar en su habitación para las 08:00.

ELISSABAT: Y por eso... Mintió. ¡Para hacernos creer que alguien la había visto salir de su habitación...!

TWYLA: ...

CLAWDEEN: Cuando nos dijo lo de Luna, dejó muy claro que se encontraron al salir de sus habitaciones...

ABBEY: Ahora ya saber por qué.

FRANKIE: Si Luna no nos hubiera dicho nada, el comentario de Twyla hubiese pasado muy desapercibido. Tanto que nadie hubiera podido descubrir la verdad.

VENUS: ¿Entonces ya está?

FRANKIE: Sí. Todo está en su con--

TWYLA: ¡¡Enterraré tu argumento en las sombras!!

FRANKIE: ¡...!

TWYLA: Me duele que pienses de mí de esa manera. Pero como no soy la culpable, te demostraré en qué te equivocas. ¡No permitiré que votéis por mí!

-CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA-

TWYLA: ¡Escúchame, te equivocas! Tal vez mis palabras fueran sospechosas... ¡Pero hay una explicación muy buena! Sin embargo, aún no puedo contaros la verdad. Aún así, hay hechos que prueban mi inocencia.

FRANKIE: Adelante, por favor. Créeme, yo no quiero decir que eres la culpable. ¡Si tienes pruebas, por favor, dínoslo!

TWYLA: Bien. Deberías tener en cuenta... El Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver. Cuando tres o más estudiantes inocentes descubren un cadáver, el anuncio suena. ¡Yo estaba presente cuando sonó, por lo que *soy inocente*!

FRANKIE: ¡Cortaré tu argumento en dos!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: No tan rápido, Twyla. Eso no te hace para nada inocente.

TWYLA: ¿¿E-Eh...??

FRANKIE: Cuando el cadáver de Ghoulia fue descubierto... ¡No éramos tres, sino cuatro! Nada asegura que fueras tú quien hizo sonar el anuncio.

ABBEY: Además de Twyla, estar Clawdeen, Frankie y yo.

LUNA: Es decir, que vosotras tres pudisteis ser las estudiantes inocentes... Y Twyla no tuvo nada que ver.

TWYLA: ¡N-No...! Por favor, escu--

TORALEI: Haha, parece que te han pillado, bonita. No tienes dónde esconderte ahora, miau...

TWYLA: No... No... No dejaré que hagáis esto. ¡Aún quedan puntos sin resolver!

VIPERINE: ¿¡Va a seguir incluso si es obvio que fue ella...!?

TWYLA: Frankie. Respóndeme a una cosa. Aún no hemos dejado claro cómo se creó completamente la habitación cerrada. ¡Si insistes en que soy la asesina, entonces no tendrás ningún problema para demostrar cómo lo hice, ¿o sí?!

(Debo ponerle fin a esto. Si no, nunca podremos seguir adelante. Le mostraré a Twyla cómo lo hizo... Para que admita su culpa de una vez.)

-PANIC TALK ACTION-  
VS. Twyla

TWYLA: ¡Estás equivocada!  
No sabes de lo que hablas...  
Muéstrame las pruebas.  
¿¡Cómo que soy la culpable!?  
¡Vamos a morir todas!  
La culpable ganará el juicio.  
¡Frankie, atiende a razones...!  
Déjame ver cómo lo hice...  
¡¡No pienso aceptarlo!!  
¡U-Ugh...!

FRANKIE: ¡Esto termina aquí!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Eres la única persona que pudo crear la habitación cerrada. Déjame decirte por qué...

FRANKIE: Dijimos que la culpable arrancó primero en pomo exterior y luego el interior. A muchas de vosotras os pareció raro, porque debió quedarse en el pasillo sin poder volver a entrar... Sin embargo, hay una opción para poder entrar de nuevo al aula incluso estando ésta cerrada.

FRANKIE: ¡Y esa es la habilidad especial de Twyla de moverse entre las sombras! Twyla, usaste esa capacidad para entrar al aula y arrancar el pomo interior.

TWYLA: ¡¡P-Pero...!!

ELISSABAT: Nada de peros. Twyla, me duele en el alma que alguien como tú haya sido capaz de tal atrocidad...

TORALEI: Pero si no tienes alma.

ELISSABAT: Cállate.

TWYLA: O-Os digo que yo no...

LORNA: P-Por qué... ¿Por qué mataste a Ghoulia...?

TWYLA: ¡No, por favor...!

FRANKIE: Si aún no quieres admitirlo, te obligaré. Eres mi amiga, así que quiero que lo admitas tú. Voy a repasar este caso desde el principio... ¡Esta es la verdad tras el crimen! Todo comenzó anoche, tras el anuncio del incentivo de Monofluff. La culpable volvía a los dormitorios con Luna, quien le dijo que no iría al día siguiente a la cafetería porque se sentía mal. Esto puede no parecer algo importante, pero ha resultado ser un dato crucial para resolver el caso. Tras separarse de Luna, la culpable comenzó a preparar el asesinato. Primero le escribió una nota a Ghoulia, su objetivo, en la que le pedía ir al aula 1C. No sabemos exactamente si fue Ghoulia quien llegó primero o la culpable, pero sí sabemos que el verdadero asesinato comenzó a las 07:00. Al encontrarse en el aula, la culpable, con una barra de metal que había cogido del almacén, atacó a Ghoulia. Ghoulia no pudo esquivarla y recibió un golpe en la cara, haciendo que el cristal derecho de sus gafas se rompiera. Aún en medio de la lucha, la culpable hirió de nuevo a Ghoulia, esta vez en la boca, causando que ésta se pusiera a sangrar. Finalmente, la culpable pudo escabullirse tras Ghoulia y la golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, acabando con su vida. Tiró la barra de metal junto al cadáver y se preparó para su último truco: la habitación cerrada. Lo primero que hizo la culpable fue arrancar el pomo exterior de la puerta, que dejó en el suelo del pasillo. Con la puerta del aula cerrada y la culpable fuera, hizo algo que sólo ella era capaz de hacer... Entrar al aula moviéndose entre las sombras. Habiendo hecho esto, arrancó el pomo interior y se marchó de allí, explicando de paso por qué ese pomo fue el único que desapareció. Tardó aproximadamente una hora en hacer todo esto, así que ya eran las 08:00 para cuando quiso acabar. Para asegurarse una coartada, la culpable llegó a la cafetería y, aprovechando que Luna no iría, nos dijo que se había encontrado con Luna mientras salía de su habitación y que ésta le había dicho que no se sentía bien. Cuando fui a darle el desayuno a Ghoulia, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Abbey, Clawdeen y la culpable, que se encontraban en los dormitorios, para abrir la puerta cerrada del aula. Cuando entramos y descubrimos el cadáver, la culpable aprovechó que éramos cuatro para no levantar sospechas mientras el anuncio sonaba. Este caso era difícil porque lo único que teníamos contra la asesina fue su mentira, pero gracias a que la propia Luna me contó la verdad, pude descubrir su identidad... Y esa persona... ¡Eres tú, Twyla!

ELISSABAT: Es una explicación bastante completa.

HONEY: ¿Qué te parece, Twyla...?¿Es suficiente para ti?

TWYLA: ...

TWYLA: Por... Favor. Os... O-Os equivocáis...

TORALEI: Ugh, y dale...

TWYLA: ¡Yo no soy la culpable, en serio!  
A-Admito que esa teoría es muy convincente, pero tenéis que creerme. Yo... ¡Yo...!

MONOFLUFF: ¡Tú ya no tienes nada más que decir! Bueno, venga, como parece que habéis alcanzado una decisión unánime, demos comienzo a la votación. Recordad, tenéis que votar por alguien sí o sí. Ahora, ¡depositad vuestro voto con las pantallas que tenéis delante!

TWYLA: Por... Favor...

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: Lo siento.

(No quiero hacer esto. Porque sé que estoy condenando a alguien a muerte, pero...)

(Si ella no hubiese matado a Ghoulia... No estaría pasándole esto ahora. Eso es... No es mi culpa. Sólo hago esto... Para sobrevivir. Es todo... Su culpa.)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Bien, parece que todos los votos han sido recibidos! Vamos a comprobar el resultado. ¿Daréis en el clavo o cometeréis un error mortal...?¡Veámoslo!

••Juicio Escolar - ¡TODOS EN PIE!••


	10. ~Class Trial of Hatred and Death~

MONOFLUFF: ¡Y parece que habéis tenido la suerte del principiante!¡Enhorabuena! La persona que mató cruelmente a Ghoulia Yelps... ¡Es la misteriosa Twyla!

TWYLA: ¿¡C-Cómo...!?

FRANKIE: ...

(Así que era verdad, huh...)

ELISSABAT: Parece... Que hemos acertado.

TORALEI: ¿Lo dudabas, miau?

VENUS: Pero, ¿¡por qué!?

CLAWDEEN: ¿Por qué mataste a Ghoulia...?¡Ella iba a sacarnos de aquí!

LORNA: E-Ella... Iba a descubrir a la Mente Maestra...

TWYLA: N-No... Yo...

IRIS: ...P-Por qué...

LAGOONA: Twyla, nunca creí que tú... Fueses capaz de...

CATTY: No lo entiendo, en serio. ¿Por qué harías algo que te perjudica también a ti?

ABBEY: Sí. Tú matar única persona que poder saber quién ser Mente Maestra. Ghoulia ser única que poder sacar a nosotras de aquí.

TWYLA: Repito que yo n--

TORALEI: Hey... Y si...

TORALEI: ¿Twyla fuese la Mente Maestra...?

(En cuanto Toralei dijo esas palabras... Todas nos quedamos paralizadas. Una cosa es acusar a una de tus amigas de asesinato, pero... Decir que es la Mente Maestra en persona...)

FRANKIE: ¿Eh...?

TWYLA: ¿¿¡¡CÓMO...!!??

ELISSABAT: P-Pero tiene algo de razón, ¿no creéis...? Twyla tuvo que tener algún motivo para cometer el asesinato...

LUNA: Y G-Ghoulia estaba investigando a la Mente Maestra, así que...

MOUSCEDES: ¿Twyla... Realmente es la...?

MONOFLUFF: Nah, dejad de perder el tiempo. Sería muy aburrido pillar a la Mente Maestra tras el primer juicio.

TORALEI: Meh, o sea que no es ella...

TWYLA: Os dije qu--

MONOFLUFF: ¡Pero sigue siendo la culpable! Y eso significa que... ¡Deberíamos ir empezando con la ejecución!

TWYLA: Espera... ¿Qué...?

MONOFLUFF: Has matado a alguien. Debes ser castigada.

FRANKIE: ...

CLAWDEEN: ...

VIPERINE: ...

TWYLA: No. ¡No vas a ejecutarme por un crimen que NO he cometido! Soy inocente, ¡y tu estúpido Juego de Matanza está completamente amañado!

MONOFLUFF: Ay, excusas, excusas... ¿Qué os parece?¿Empezamos?

TWYLA: ¡He dicho que no! Chicas, tenéis que creerme... Es equivocáis al pensar que yo soy la culpable, pero...

MONOFLUFF: ¡He preparado un castigo ejemplar para Twyla, la chica cuyo talento no le importa a nadie!

TWYLA: ¡Tenéis razón en que Ghoulia fue asesinada por la Mente Maestra...!¡Fue ella!

MONOFLUFF: Ahora, vamos a esforzarnos al máximo. Es... ¡¡¡¡LA HORA DEL CASTIGO!!!!

TWYLA: ¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR...!!

(Monofluff pulsó un enorme botón rojo... Y la ejecución de Twyla comenzó...)

GAMEOVER  
TWYLA HA SIDO DECLARADA CULPABLE  
INICIANDO EJECUCIÓN...  
.  
~DARKNESS • ¡Pesadilla al Amanecer!~  
Twyla es arrastrada por una larga cadena a la vista de todas sus compañeras, y es llevada a una habitación completamente oscura.  
Ante ella hay una puerta, y debe escapar antes de que amanezca por completo. De lo contrario, la bomba que tiene en su espalda de activará y morirá.  
Debe utilizar su visión nocturna para sortear las trampas mortales que irán apareciendo en su camino si quiere llegar a tiempo a la puerta.  
Twyla comienza a correr, evitando, entre otras trampas, un pozo sin fondo que se abrió bajo sus pies, unos dardos venenosos que trataron de atravesarla y una enorme bola que casi la aplasta.  
Con tan solo 10 segundos para que amanezca y la bomba se active, Twyla llega a la puerta, la abre sin pensárselo dos veces... Y es atravesada por un centenar de lanzas, muriendo y desactivando la bomba en el proceso.  
Cuando amanece, el Sol se gira y muestra una cara sonriente de Monofluff.  
.  
.  
.

(Confusión. Ira. Miedo. Todo eso es lo que sentimos tras ver morir a nuestra amiga... Ante nuestros propios ojos.)

(Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, no fue ver morir a Twyla de una forma tan desesperante. Lo que más nos causó ese terror fue...)

(Que nosotras mismas la habíamos matado. Al votar por ella, la empujamos hacia su ejecución. Y sólo nos dimos cuenta cuando ya era tarde.)

FRANKIE: Q-Qué... Es...

LORNA: ¡G-Gulp...!

ABBEY: N-No poder... Ser...

CATTY: ¡Twyla...!

ELISSABAT: Esto es demasiado cruel...

HONEY: Nadie puede matar a otra persona de esa manera y no sentirse mal... Es... Imposible.

(Honey dijo eso, pero la expresión de Monofluff en ese momento no mostraba ninguna emoción negativa. Todo lo contrario. Parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar de felicidad y satisfacción.)

MONOFLUFF: Hmhmhm... Magnífico. Un espectáculo digno de un Óscar.

FRANKIE: ¿Cómo... Puedes decir eso...?

MONOFLUFF: ¿Ein?

FRANKIE: ¡¡Era nuestra amiga...!! No es posible... Que no hayas sentido arrepentimiento al matarla...

MONOFLUFF: Ohoho, hablas como si fuese mi amiga. ¡Todas me importáis un comino! Mataros es pan podrido.

ABBEY: Tú tener sangre muy fría para decir eso sin titubear...

MONOFLUFF: Tal vez. Lo que importa es que ahora sabéis que no miento... Voy en serio con este juego. Y creedme cuando os digo... Que esta ejecución no será la única que veréis aquí dentro.

FRANKIE: N-No...

(Tras esas palabras llenas de desesperación, Monofluff abandonó la corte...)

FRANKIE: ...

(Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Todas parecíamos estar pensando lo mismo. ¿Cuánto durará este infierno?)

(Y, sin más...)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso al gimnasio y la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

ELISSABAT: Parece... Que ya es hora. Vámonos.

CATTY: Tienes razón... Tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho más...

IRIS: H-Huh... Huh...

HONEY: Vamos, no llores...

VENUS: Necesito descansar... Esto ha sido demasiado duro.

CLAWDEEN: S-Sí...

(Y así, una tras otra, todas comenzaron a llenar de nuevo el ascensor. Con la poca energía que me quedaba, hice lo mismo... Y esperé.)

(Esperé a que el ascensor llegase hasta arriba... Para poder pasar página. Como parece que todas tratan de hacer...)

(Es una decisión cruel, pero... Me enseña una lección valiosa. Tal vez Monofluff no estuviera tan equivocado... Con eso de que...)

(Todos los monstruos son crueles y egoístas en el fondo.)  
. . .  
. . .

Capítulo 1  
~ Class Trial of Hatred and Death ~  
FIN  
QUEDAN: 14 supervivientes


	11. ~Capítulo 2. Surrounded by Luxurious Despair~

???: ...

???: Ha...

???: Hahahahahahaha... Qué espectáculo tan maravilloso.

???: Ver la desesperación de estas chicas al darse cuenta de que la única posibilidad de escapar que tenían... Ha muerto.

???: Pero no tuve otra opción. Tenía que hacerlo. Esa zombie estuvo a punto de echar por tierra mis planes...

???: Y estoy segura de que Twyla hubiera podido hacer lo mismo si llegaba a recordar su talento. Al final, todo ha salido a pedir de boca...

???: Pero ahora que ha terminado el experimento... Que empiece el verdadero Juego de Matanza.  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: ...

(Por fin. Llevo un rato despierta, esperando el anuncio...)

(Casi no he pegado ojo. Con todo lo que pasó ayer...)

(La muerte de Ghoulia, que trataba de sacarnos de aquí... Y la ejecución de Twyla, quien resultó ser su asesina.)

(No había manera... De que pudiera descansar sabiendo que dos de mis amigas ya no están.)

FRANKIE: No... Creo que valga la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

FRANKIE: Después de todo, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ambas están... Muertas. No podemos traerlas de vuelta.

FRANKIE: Cuanto antes asumamos eso, más fácil nos será seguir adelante...

(Iré a la cafetería ahora. No creo que todas vayan a ir, pero espero no ser la única...)

(Al llegar, me sentí bastante aliviada. Salvo Toralei, Lorna e Iris, todas las demás están aquí.)

CLAWDEEN: B-Buenos días, cielo...

ELISSABAT: Es bueno ver que has venido, Frankie.

FRANKIE: S-Sí...

(El ambiente está... Muy cargado. No me sorprende, de todos modos...)

VIPERINE: ...

ABBEY: ...

MOUSCEDES: ...

(Nadie habla... Vaya, tal vez no debí haber venido, después de todo.)

LAGOONA: ¡Venga, ya está bien! Levantad la cabeza y dejad de poner esas caras. ¿Estamos vivas, no?¿Es que no os importa?

VENUS: N-No es eso, pe--

LAGOONA: ¡Pero nada! Hemos sobrevivido al Juicio Escolar... Aunque hayamos tenido que votar por Twyla, eso no significa que hayamos sido derrotadas.

LUNA: Pero ya han muerto dos personas... El juego ha empezado oficialmente.

LAGOONA: Y estoy igual de triste y preocupada por ello que vosotras, pero eso no es excusa para quedarse sentadas y esperar. No podemos dejar de luchar. Ahora que nos hemos deshecho de ese horrible incentivo, podemos estar más o menos tranquilas.

(Entiendo lo que trata de decir Lagoona. Como el incentivo dejó de funcionar tras la muerte de Ghoulia, ya no debemos temerle a la Matanza Definitiva, pero...)

CATTY: Sí... Tienes razón. Deberíamos esforzarnos por las que han caído. ¡Tenemos que vengar sus muertes y huir!

LAGOONA: Exacto. ¡Sabía que alguien lo entendería!

FRANKIE: Estoy con vosotras. ¡No pienso rendirme!

MONOFLUFF: ¡Qué enternecedor!

FRANKIE: ¡...!

(De la nada, Monofluff apareció.)

ABBEY: Costumbre de aparecer repentinamente ser preocupante.

MONOFLUFF: ¡Estoy trabajando en ello, ¿vale?!

HONEY: ¿Cómo... Se trabaja en algo así...?

MONOFLUFF: ¡Yo qué sé!¿Una alarma que suene cada vez que vaya a aparecer, tal vez? A saber... El caso es que tenía algo muy importante que deciros.

MOUSCEDES: No será... ¿¡Otro incentivo...!?

VENUS: ¿¡Ya!? P-Pero es demasiado pronto...

MONOFLUFF: Eh... No. Acabáis de pasar por un juicio. Quiero que os matéis, pero no tan rápido.

ELISSABAT: Ve al grano.

MONOFLUFF: Sí, sí. ¡Como habéis superado exitosamente vuestro primer Juicio Escolar, ahora podéis acceder al segundo piso del edificio! Guay, ¿verdad?

*...*

MONOFLUFF: E-Esperaba algo más de emoción por vuestra parte, honestamente...

CLAWDEEN: ¿Es que antes no podíamos subir o cómo...?

MONOFLUFF: Me estáis tomando el pelo. ¿De verdad?¡Había malditos barrotes en las escaleras!

ABBEY: Oh, cierto. Yo encontrar durante primer día, pero olvidé de decir por descubrimiento de chica verde.

VENUS: A-Ah, lo de la entrada...

MONOFLUFF: Hay que ver...

FRANKIE: Bueno, pero entonces los barrotes ya no están, ¿no?

MONOFLUFF: Claro. ¿No os he dicho que ya podéis subir?

LAGOONA: ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?

CATTY: Vamos a ver. ¡Igual hasta encontramos una salida!

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhu... Si tú crees... No seré yo quien te quite las esperanzas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso es lo que hago. ¡Entonces no tengo que preocuparme! No es necesario que busquéis una salida. Aún es pronto para que podáis escapar... ¡Estamos en el Capítulo 2!

(¿...?)

LUNA: Bueno, pero eso es lo que dices tú. Seguro que intentas engañarnos.

MONOFLUFF: Pensad lo que queráis. Yo ya he terminado aquí. ¡Bye~!

(Y Monofluff se fue de allí.)

VIPERINE: ¿Vamos a subir, entonces?

ELISSABAT: Sería inteligente investigar el nuevo piso, sin duda.

LAGOONA: Venga, vamos.

(Salimos todas juntas de la cafetería y seguimos a Abbey hasta las escaleras recién desbloqueadas.)

FRANKIE: Es cierto, aquí no hay barrotes...

ELISSABAT: Subamos, pues.

(Llenas de esperanza, subimos las escaleras dispuestas a encontrar una salida en el siguiente piso.)

(Al llegar arriba...)

FRANKIE: E-Este piso...

ABBEY: Ser exactamente igual que primero.

HONEY: Y nos hemos ilusionado para esto.

LAGOONA: No importa su aspecto. ¡Sigue pudiendo haber una salida!

CLAWDEEN: Lagoona tiene razón. Venga, vamos a dividirnos y a investigar.

VENUS: Hm... ¿En grupos? Me parece bien.

CLAWDEEN: Rine y Mouscy, conmigo.

VIPERINE: ¿"Rine"?

CLAWDEEN: Claro, de "ViperRINE".

VIPERINE: ...

VIPERINE: Lo dejaré pasar.

MOUSCEDES: Y supongo que "Mouscy" soy yo, ¿eh? Hehe...

VENUS: Hm... ¡Luna y Honey, os venís conmigo!

LUNA: ¡A la orden!

HONEY: Como quieras.

ELISSABAT: Entonces, Abbey, Catty, ¿os importa que vayamos juntas?

CATTY: Con mucho gusto.

ABBEY: Por supuesto.

LAGOONA: ¡Eso nos deja a Frankie y a mí!

FRANKIE: ¡Sí!

CLAWDEEN: Cuando acabéis todas de investigar, ¡nos vemos aquí!

(Y hechos los grupos, cada cual se fue por un lado diferente. Me toca con Lagoona, así que debería aprovechar para darle la enhorabuena por ese discurso que dio antes en la cafetería...)

(Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, pero no encontramos nada que valiese la pena investigar. Por lo general, todo era igual que en el primer piso.)

LAGOONA: Aquí no parece haber nada relacionado con una salida...

FRANKIE: ...

(Parece decepcionada. Es cierto que es algo deprimente, pero creo que es un buen momento...)

FRANKIE: No te preocupes. Lo importante es que lo hemos intentado. Me pareció muy admirable tu discurso. Se nota que sabes cómo levantar la moral de la gente.

LAGOONA: Gracias, no es nada, en serio... Noté que todas lo necesitaban... Y salió solo.

(Eso es más admirable aún.)

FRANKIE: Bueno, yo no hubiera sido capaz d--

LAGOONA: Espera.

(Lagoona me apartó levemente y corrió hacia un aula detrás de mí.)

FRANKIE: ¿...?

(Decidí seguirla.)

(Al entrar, entendí por qué se había puesto así tan de repente...)

FRANKIE: Un... ¿Portátil?

LAGOONA: Esto es algo muy gordo, Frankie... Con esto... Con esto podríamos incluso huir.

(Cierto. Es posible que este ordenador contenga información sobre nuestra situación actual...)

LAGOONA: Probaré a encenderlo.

(Lagoona pulsó uno de los botones del aparato. Esperamos por algunos segundos y entonces, inesperadamente...)

FRANKIE: ¡S-Se ha encendido...!

LAGOONA: Sí, pero apenas tiene batería. Hay que encontrar algo útil, rápido.

(Comenzó a mover el cursor por toda la pantalla, clicando en todo lo posible. Finalmente, accedió a una carpeta con el nombre "Detalles del Plan".)

LAGOONA: ...

FRANKIE: ¿Y bien...?¿Qué pone?

LAGOONA: E-Es... Es una especie de informe de nuestra situación. Mira, será mejor que lo leas tú misma...

(Me acerqué al portátil...)

FRANKIE: "El plan va sobre ruedas. Han sido encerradas 15 alumnas, yo me uniré pronto a ellas. Parece que los 'Sistemas Eedee' funcionan adecuadamente. No esperaba menos. He conseguido a alguien que se encargará del campo mágico alrededor del edificio. Con eso asegurado, ya sólo queda empezar con los lavados de cerebro y dar comienzo al juego. Nota para mí, eliminar talento d--

MONOFLUFF: ¡¡PERO BUENO!!

FRANKIE: ¿¡M-Monofluff...!?

(Monofluff saltó ante nosotras y agarró el portátil, impidiéndome acabar de leer.)

LAGOONA: Hey, ¡danos eso!¡Lo hemos encontrado nosotras!

MONOFLUFF: Ya, pero es mío. ¿Nunca os han enseñado que es de mala educación fisgonear en los asuntos de los demás? Hay que ver...

FRANKIE: ¡No es justo!

MONOFLUFF: La vida no es justa. Hala, hasta más ver, cotillas...

(Y Monofluff desapareció de allí... Con el ordenador.)

LAGOONA: No, no, no, ¡no! Esto no puede estar pasando... Dios, nos quita todas las oportunidades de huir...

FRANKIE: ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a las otras...?

(Lagoona se quedó callada. Tras pensar por un momento, respondió.)

LAGOONA: No podemos decirles nada. No tenemos suficiente información, así que no sería útil.

FRANKIE: Tal vez tengas razón... Pero, algo sobre ese texto... El final. Decía algo sobre borrar el talento de alguien...

LAGOONA: Es probable... Que se refiriera a borrarle a alguien la memoria sobre su talento. Has visto lo del lavado de cerebro, ¿no?

FRANKIE: ¿Es por eso que no podemos recordar nada de cómo llegamos aquí?¿Tenemos el cerebro lavado?

LAGOONA: Puede ser. Y tal vez hubo alguien a quien le lavaron el cerebro más de la cuenta...

FRANKIE: Sólo puede ser... Twyla.

LAGOONA: Era la única que no lo recordaba, ¿no es así?

(Sea así o no, ya es tarde para comprobarlo. Twyla fue ejecutada... Por nuestra culpa. Ya no podemos preguntarle nada.)

FRANKIE: Será... Será mejor que volvamos con el resto.

LAGOONA: Estoy de acuerdo. Recuerda, no digas nada. No me apetece preocupar a nadie a lo tonto.

(Asentí silenciosamente y ambas volvimos al punto de encuentro. No me hace gracia mentir a las chicas, pero Lagoona está en lo correcto...)

(Tras llegar...)

CATTY: Hola, chicas. ¿Alguna novedad? Nosotras no hemos encontrado nada destacable, por si os interesa.

LAGOONA: Nosotras tampoco, ¿verdad, Frankie?

FRANKIE: S-Sí... Sólo un aula vacía.

ELISSABAT: Es una verdadera lástima. Realmente creí que podríamos encontrar alguna pista.

ABBEY: Esperanza ser como leche de yack. Impredecible. Poder estar fresca un segundo y al siguiente cortada.

ELISSABAT: ...

LAGOONA: ...

CATTY: ...

ABBEY: ¿Qué? Ser chica de comparaciones. No tan raro...

FRANKIE: ¿Se sabe algo de las demás?

(Justo entonces, los otros dos grupos llegaron, cada uno por su lado.)

CLAWDEEN: Vaya, qué coincidencia.

LUNA: Ya, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿qué?¿Habéis encontrado algo?

MOUSCEDES: Pues... Bueno, si los servicios te resultan interesantes...

VIPERINE: Nah, no hemos encontrado nada.

HONEY: Entonces estamos todas igual... Qué decepción.

(Al menos así no levantaremos sospechas... No me siento cómoda con esto.)

VENUS: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

ELISSABAT: Pues no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, así que sugiero dejarlo por hoy.

FRANKIE: Sí, tampoco podemos estar investigando las 24 horas.

ABBEY: Estar de acuerdo.

(Tras separarnos, volví a mi habitación. Pero...)

FRANKIE: No está bien eso de desperdiciar el día sin hacer nada... Iré a ver si encuentro a alguien.

(Fui dando un paseo hasta la cafetería, y encontré a Abbey saliendo de la cocina con un cucurucho en la mano.)

ABBEY: Buenas, Frankie. No esperar ver a ti aquí. ¿Venir por comida?

FRANKIE: No exactamente... Pero quería saber si te apetecería estar un rato conmigo.

ABBEY: No ver por qué no. Poder coger helado si querer.

(Estuve charlando con Abbey mientras nos tomábamos un helado. Creo que nos hemos hecho algo más cercanas hoy.)

FRANKIE: Bueno, cuéntame... ¿Eras del Himalaya, no? Nunca he ido.

ABBEY: No ser sorpresa. No muchos turistas por montañas.

(A-Ah, qué bien...)

FRANKIE: La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre el Himalaya. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas algo? Me gustaría aprender cosas nuevas. No he podido ver mucho mundo en lo que llevo de vida, al fin y al cabo.

ABBEY: Allí gustar mucho queso de yack porque criar yacks. También leche de yack y pocas veces carne de yack. Pero sólo de yack macho. Yack hembra no delicioso.

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: M-Me refería más bien a costumbres, actividades... Ese tipo de cosas.

ABBEY: Bueno... Snowboard ser muy popular. Y suponer que escultura de hielo también.

FRANKIE: ¿Sólo eso?

ABBEY: No haber mucho que hacer en páramo helado, como tú comprender.

(Sí, eso es verdad.)

FRANKIE: Y, bue--

ABBEY: Cállate. Cháchara no necesaria. Estar gastando oxígeno ahora mismo, ¿tú saber?

FRANKIE: Er... Creo que aquí hay suficiente oxígeno como para mantener una conversación.

(Además, yo no es que pueda respirar, precisamente...)

ABBEY: Ya, pero yo estar acostumbrada a no gastar aire en tonterías. Charlar no ser algo importante.

FRANKIE: Bueno, pero es divertido.

ABBEY: ...

ABBEY: Tú ser muy rara.

(Vaya, gracias.)

(Tras pasar un rato con Abbey sin malgastar oxígeno, volví a mi habitación.)

FRANKIE: Aún me queda algo de tiempo. Saldré un poco más.

(Salí de nuevo de mi habitación y estuve un rato caminando. Me encontré con Luna frente al gimnasio.)

FRANKIE: Hola, Luna. ¿Te apetece pasar el rato?

LUNA: Frankie... ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer ahora.

(Estuve paseando con Luna por el primer piso. Parece que nos hemos hecho más cercanas hoy.)

FRANKIE: Oye, ¿cómo llegaste a ser la Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva? Para destacar tanto en el canto como en el baile has debido esforzarte mucho, ¿no?

LUNA: Oh, así que te interesa, ¿eh? Huhu... Pues sí. He tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios y... Realizar trabajos no muy geniales.

FRANKIE: ¿A-Ah, sí...?

(Me da miedo por dónde va esto.)

LUNA: En ese entonces creía que todo valía la pena con tal de entrar al show business, y menos mal que no me equivocaba.

LUNA: Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer mi primer trabajo en Monstruo York. Acababa de llegar, y no tenía ni idea de cómo ganarme la vida hasta debutar en Bloodway. Mira que me lo dijo mi padre... "Luna, no vas a hacerte famosa de la noche a la mañana. ¡Antes tienes que crearte una reputación y enseñarle a esos cosmopolitas de qué pasta estás hecha"...

(Habla por los codos cuando coge confianza, ya veo...)

FRANKIE: ¿Y de qué trabajaste?

LUNA: Estaba a punto de llegar a eso. Verás, como cuando llegué me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón, decidí que mi sueño era un caso perdido y pensé en volverme a casa. Sin embargo, choqué con un chico vestido de pizza y él se cayó a la carretera y luego vino un taxi y... Digamos que acabó en el hospital. Total, que el encargado de la pizzería se quedó sin empleado y yo me ofrecí a ocupar su puesto hasta que estuviese mejor.

FRANKIE: O sea que... Trabajabas haciendo pizzas.

LUNA: ¿Qué? No. Era la chica del cartel, la que se vestía de pizza y anunciaba el local.

(Bueno, puede que eso se considere "actuar"...)

FRANKIE: ¿Y después comenzaste a actuar en Bloodway?

LUNA: Para nada. Luego el chico se recuperó y yo tuve que dejar el puesto. Y entonces trabajé como dependienta en una tienda de ropa, luego como becaria en una peli y luego... ¿Qué hice después? No recuerdo si fue de repartidora de periódicos o de camarera... ¡No, espera! Fue de niñera. Lo de camarera iba después.

(Madre mía, esta chica tiene mucha experiencia laboral, ¿no?)

(Me despedí como pude de Luna y volví finalmente a mi habitación.)

FRANKIE: Bueno, aho--

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso al gimnasio y la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

FRANKIE: Pues ya es la hora. La verdad es que no ha sido un día tan malo...

(Ghoulia, Twyla... Sabed que nos estamos esforzando por vosotras. No dejaremos que vuestras muertes hayan sido en vano. Escaparemos de aquí... Cueste lo que cueste.)

\--------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: ¡Vaya, bienvenidos de vuelta! Parece que os habéis enganchado a esta trepidante historia, ¿eh? Pues yo tendré que seguir esforzándome para evitar que os resulte aburrida y monótona. Veamos cuál es el tema de hoy...

MONOFLUFF: Parece que @im_gongaga nos pide que hablemos de Hajime Hinata... ¡Muy bien! Aunque... ¿Ese quién era?

MONOFLUFF: Si no sé quién es, probablemente sea alguien irrelevante, pero diré algunas cosas sobre él para que esto no quede muy vacío. Hajime Hinata es el héroe del pueblo... Los niños le quieren, los hombres lo envidian y las mujeres lo aman... Aunque algunos hombres también lo aman, supongo.

MONOFLUFF: Con su corte de pelo guay y sus habilidades de superhombre, Hajime Hinata te partirá las piernas si lo considera oportuno.

MONOFLUFF: ¿Cómo dices?¿Que es un tío normal y corriente? Bueno, qué más da. En teoría ya hemos acabado.  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: Nng...

(Parece que ya son las 08:00. Sigo algo cansada, pero supongo que iré a la cafetería con las otras.)

(Al llegar a la cafetería, una agradable sorpresa me recibió...)

LORNA: Buenos días, Frankie.

IRIS: H-Hola...

(Lorna e Iris, quienes estaban ausentes ayer, habían decidido aparecer.)

FRANKIE: Buenas, chicas. Me alegra ver que estáis bien.

LORNA: Sí... Clawdeen nos ha comentado que ayer habéis investigado un piso nuevo. No sabía que Monofluff abriría otras plantas...

IRIS: Supongo que no encontrasteis nada...

LAGOONA: ...

FRANKIE: A-Así es... Era igual que este piso.

(También tengo que mentirle a Iris y Lorna... Espero recuperar pronto ese ordenador.)

ELISSABAT: Cambiando de tema, por lo visto Toralei vuelve a saltarse el desayuno.

CATTY: ¿Te sorprende? Ya ni estoy segura de que quiera huir de aquí...

MOUSCEDES: Vamos, no digas eso... Creo que, en el fondo, tampoco le gusta estar encerrada.

CLAWDEEN: Pues... No es que se esfuerce en demostrarlo.

FRANKIE: Hehe...

(La verdad es que tienen razón. Y si... No. Ni siquiera voy a plantearme esa posibilidad.)

ABBEY: ¿Cuál ser plan para hoy?¿Investigar más o cada una por cuenta propia?

VENUS: Qué directa... Pero es cierto. ¿Qué queréis hacer ho--

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Queridas alumnas, por favor, me gustaría que fueseis todas al gimnasio sobre las 21:00 para un comunicado especial. ¡Hasta la noche!"

(¿...?)

VIPERINE: U-Un comunicado.

CLAWDEEN: ¿No será...?

FRANKIE: Otro... Incentivo...

LAGOONA: Hey. Tranquilidad. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

ELISSABAT: Cierto. A lo mejor sólo estamos malentendiendo la situación.

LORNA: Si vosotras lo creéis... De acuerdo. No me preocuparé.

IRIS: P-Pero, de todos modos...

LUNA: ¿...?

IRIS: N-No, no importa... Olvidadlo.

ABBEY: Chica cíclope demasiado tímida. Tú deber alzar voz si querer ser oída.

IRIS: ...

VIPERINE: V-Vamos, déjala...

HONEY: Entonces... Quedamos en el gimnasio a las 21:00, ¿no? Supongo que habrá que hacer algo hasta entonces...

FRANKIE: Sí...

(Y así, todas salimos de la cafetería y nos separamos. Yo decidí volver a mi habitación.)

FRANKIE: ...

FRANKIE: No debo preocuparme. Igual en verdad no es un motivo... Sí, estaré tranquila. Mejor voy a buscar a alguien para pasar el rato. Puede que hayamos quedado a las 21:00, pero no por eso puedo desperdiciar el tiempo.

(Tras salir de mi habitación, subí al segundo piso. Estuve un rato dando vueltas y llegué al aula donde encontramos el portátil...)

FRANKIE: ...

(Espero... Poder ayudar a las chicas. Quiero sentirme útil...)

ELISSABAT: Vaya, Frankie. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

FRANKIE: E-Elissabat...

(Me ha sorprendido. Menos mal que no he dicho nada en alto...)

FRANKIE: Oye, ¿te apetece pasar un rato juntas? Sería conveniente matar el tiempo hasta las 21:00.

ELISSABAT: Huhu... Estaría encantada.

(Estuve un rato charlando con Elissabat en el segundo piso. Creo que hemos podido hacernos algo más cercanas hoy.)

ELISSABAT: Hahaha... Esto es de locos.

FRANKIE: ¿...?

ELISSABAT: Oh, perdóname. No pretendía asustarte. Es sólo que... Bueno, es gracioso acordarse del pasado justo ahora.

(¿El pasado? No entiendo qué quiere decir.)

FRANKIE: ¿Qué has recordado?

ELISSABAT: Hasta hace poco... Creía que mi vida era horrible. Ya sabes. Compromisos, responsabilidades... Apenas tenía tiempo para mí.

(La vida de actriz realmente parece agotadora...)

ELISSABAT: Y ahora me paro a pensarlo... Y me doy cuenta de que mi vida entonces no era ni la mitad de estresante de lo que es ahora. Al menos antes no tenía que vigilar que nadie quisiera matarme...

FRANKIE: Sí, eso es verdad.

ELISSABAT: Sin embargo, no me entiendas mal, pero... No quiero volver a mi vida anterior. Necesito un cambio. Esta situación me ha hecho darme cuenta de ello.

FRANKIE: ...

ELISSABAT: Pero todo el mundo cuenta conmigo... Mis responsabilidades son demasiado importantes como para dejarlas de lado por culpa de un capricho.

(Igual se está montando una película ella sola, pero creo que necesita una amiga ahora mismo...)

FRANKIE: Mira, yo creo que deberías seguir a tu corazón. Que no te importe lo que piensen o quieran los demás. Tu vida es tuya, de nadie más.

ELISSABAT: Haha... Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. Pero gracias, Frankie. ¿Sabes que eres una gran consejera? En la corte me vendría bien tenerte conmigo.

FRANKIE: Hehehe...

(Espera, ¿"corte"?)

(Tras despedirme de Elissabat, regresé a mi habitación.)

FRANKIE: Hm... Ya casi es la hora. Será mejor ir yendo al gimnasio.

(Salí de mi habitación y caminé en silencio hasta el gimnasio. No sé qué estará planeando Monofluff, pero no me gusta. Estoy segura de que no puede ser nada bueno.)

(Al llegar, vi que era la última...)

CATTY: Hola, Frankie...

(Saludé a Catty con la mano y fui hacia donde estaban ella y Honey.)

FRANKIE: ¿Aún... No ha aparecido él?

HONEY: No. La última vez que nos llamó no tardó mucho, así que dudo qu--

MONOFLUFF: ¡Y ya estoy aquí!

(De pronto, Monofluff apareció en el escenario. Nadie se sobresaltó realmente. Creo que ya estamos acostumbradas...)

ELISSABAT: Mira tú qué bien... Ve al grano, por favor.

MONOFLUFF: Jolín, que acabo de llegar. No estaría mal un "Buenas noches, director", ¿no creéis?

ELISSABAT: ...

ABBEY: ...

IRIS: ...

MONOFLUFF: V-Vale, vale... Capto la indirecta. En fin...

(El autoproclamado director se aclaró la garganta y...)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Os he hecho venir para daros vuestro segundo incentivo! Ya está. Ya podéis aplaudir.

*...*

MONOFLUFF: Dije... ¡Que ya podéis aplaudir...!

*...*

MONOFLUFF: ...

MONOFLUFF: Aguafiestas.

(Él... No acaba de... No puede ser. ¿Otro... Incentivo más...?)

LAGOONA: ¿¡OTRO...!? Tienes que estar de broma.

CLAWDEEN: ¡Eso...!¿N-No decías que era demasiado pronto...?

MONOFLUFF: *Ayer* era demasiado pronto. Y como hoy ya no váis a matar a alguien, pues dije "Venga, se lo doy esta noche y ya mañana que hagan lo que quieran". Además, no es un incentivo normal y corriente.

IRIS: ¡E-Eso no i-importa...!

VIPERINE: Exactamente. Si crees que alguien más cometerá un asesinato, estás muy equivocado.

FRANKIE: ¡Sí...!¡Nadie podría ha--

TORALEI: ¿Hacer eso? Por favor... ¿Ya os habéis olvidado del primer juicio? Twyla asesinó a Ghoulia a sangre fría. No tenía ningún motivo. Así que decir que nadie mataría a alguien... Es estúpido.

(No me di cuenta hasta que habló... Pero... Toralei también estaba allí.)

MONOFLUFF: ¿Verdad? Es lo que intento que entiendan, pero nada. Como hablarle a una pared. Menos mal que tú intentas comprender la situación.

TORALEI: Pues claro que la entiendo. Después de todo, si no entiendes las reglas... No puedes ganar el juego.

FRANKIE: ¡...!

VENUS: Oye, ¿pero tú de qué lado estás, si puede saberse?

TORALEI: ¿Yo? Del lado que me divierta más, claro está. Vuestros intentos de sobrevivir son demasiado aburridos, así que he decidido disfrutar al máximo de este Juego de Matanza... Y ser la ganadora.

(En ese momento... Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Y estoy segura de que... Si tuviera sangre, ahora mismo estaría congelada...)

(Esto ya no va de no saber quién será la siguiente en atacar... Porque... Una de nosotras acaba de reconocer abiertamente sus intenciones.)

ABBEY: ¿De verdad querer estar contra nosotras, gatita? No recomendar a ti.

TORALEI: Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacerme, chica de las montañas?¿Vas a matarme?

ABBEY: No. Pero yo poder arrancar esa lengua de lija tuya.

LORNA: A-Abbey, por favor, para...

(Lorna sujetó a Abbey antes de que ésta y Toralei se acercasen más.)

IRIS: E-Eso... Quiere decir que... ¿Vas a matar a alguien...?

TORALEI: ¿Hm...?

IRIS: S-Si matas a alguien... Todas sabremos que has sido tú. Y... M-Morirás.

TORALEI: Vaya... La cíclope cobarde se atreve a dirigirme la palabra, hm... Pues sí. Tarde o temprano mataré a alguien. ¿Tal vez seas tú? Haha...

IRIS: I-Iiih...

LUNA: ¡Hey, deja en paz a Iris!¡Y tú eres la cobarde aquí!

TORALEI: Interesante argumento... Aunque bastante inútil. Os recuerdo que aún no sabemos ni cuál es el incentivo. Igual alguien acaba siendo más rápida que yo...

MOUSCEDES: Sólo tú eres tan malintencionada como para hacer algo así. Nadie más sería capaz.

MONOFLUFF: ¿Puedo hablar ya o váis a seguir con la pelea de gatas?

TORALEI: Adelante, adelante... Estoy impaciente por saber cuál será el nuevo incentivo.

MONOFLUFF: Ahora que habéis acabado de discutir... ¡Os presento vuestro incentivo!

(Monofluff tiró de una cuerda que había en el escenario y unas cortinas se levantaron, revelando una especie de máquina.)

(¿Antorchas? Y eso de dentro son... ¿Bolas? Es...)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Os presento la MonoMachine, la Gashapon Definitiva!

*...*

VIPERINE: ¿Una... Gashapon...?¿Va en serio?

MONOFLUFF: ¿Ein?

CLAWDEEN: ¿Quién mataría por una máquina así? No le veo el sentido.

FRANKIE: Esto es el colmo...

(Se nota que se ha quedado sin ideas. Aunque me alegro de que no haya vuelto a darnos un ultimátum como el anterior...)

LAGOONA: Bueno, pues queda dicho. Si eso era todo, entonces pode--

MONOFLUFF: Huhuhuhu... No tenéis ni idea.

LAGOONA: ¿...?

MONOFLUFF: Aún no he explicado en qué consiste el incentivo... Y ya lo estáis menospreciando. Pobres ilusas...

TORALEI: Entonces habla, miau...

MONOFLUFF: ¡Enseguida! Ejem... Como podéis ver, la MonoMachine es una gashapon. Pero no es una cualquiera, no, no... ¡Lo que sale de esta gashapon son armas exclusivas y especiales de este Juego de Matanza!

(En ese momento, todas quedamos paralizadas... ¿Armas? Como para... ¿Matar...?)

LUNA: ¿A-Armas...?¿Y por qué salen... Armas...?

MONOFLUFF: Pues es obvio. Para que alguien cometa un asesinato.

TORALEI: Haha, por fin llegas a la parte interesante. No es mal motivo, la verdad.

MONOFLUFF: ¿A que sí? Lo estuve pensando mucho, y al final ha salido fenomenal.

FRANKIE: ...

(De todas formas... ¿Por qué una gashapon? No tiene sentido. ¿Quién querría gastar dinero en armas...?)

CATTY: O-Oye, Monofluff... Para conseguir premios en las gashapon hay que meter monedas... ¿No crees que sería difícil usar el motivo si no tenemos... Ya sabes, monedas?

MONOFLUFF: ¡No os preocupéis por eso! He escondido 14 monedas especiales con mi ojo impreso en ellas. Podéis llamarlas "monocoins". Una monocoin equivale a un premio de la gashapon.

TORALEI: O sea que si alguien encuentra una monocoin de esas y la mete en la máquina... ¿Le saldrá un arma que podrá usar para cometer un crimen? Guay. Eso da algo de ventaja.

MONOFLUFF: Esa era la idea. Muchos asesinos se rinden antes de empezar porque no son capaces de encontrar el arma homicida adecuada... ¡Con este motivo, os ahorro ese problema!

ELISSABAT: Antes has dicho que hay 14 monocoins... ¿Una para cada una...?

MONOFLUFF: Está pensado para que sea así, pero puedes quedarte con todas las que encuentres. Aquí gana la más rápida y la que más monocoins consiga.

VENUS: B-Bueno... Además de Toralei, dudo que alguien vaya a buscar las monedas siquiera, así que...

MOUSCEDES: No debemos preocuparnos por nada. Todo saldrá bien...

MONOFLUFF: Realmente no es necesario buscarlas para que aparezcan. La mayoría están colocadas en sitios que son fáciles de encontrar normalmente... Huhu...

LORNA: ¡P-Pero no tenemos por qué cogerlas aunque las veamos...!

TORALEI: ¿Prefieres dejarlas donde están y que las encuentre alguien que sí quiera matar...? Me parece muy imprudente por tu parte.

LORNA: H-Hm...

MONOFLUFF: Bueno, como ya he explicado todo lo necesario, me iré. Recordad, si encontráis una monocoin, no dudéis en usarla. ¿Quién sabe...? Igual las armas no son lo único que sale de esa máquina, huhu...

(Y dejándonos a todas llenas de duda, Monofluff desapareció como de costumbre.)

FRANKIE: ...

ABBEY: Ese bicho decir sólo estupideces. Si pretender que nosotras asesinar por máquina, ser más tonto de lo que yo pensar.

HONEY: M-Mejor no hablemos muy alto...

(Incluso si espero que nadie muera, Honey tiene razón. No deberíamos dar nada por sentado... Porque todo puede pasar.)

(Y mirando a las demás... Definitivamente piensan lo mismo.)

MOUSCEDES: ...

CLAWDEEN: ...

LUNA: ...

(Nadie dijo ni una palabra más. Creo que todas estamos demasiado alteradas ahora mismo. Puede que este incentivo no sea tan grave como el anterior, pero sigue siendo un motivo para el asesinato. Debemos tener cuidado... De lo contrario...)

ELISSABAT: Chicas, propongo que salgamos ya de aquí. No nos gustaría que sonara el anuncio nocturno de repente, ¿verdad?

LAGOONA: Sí...

(Y poco a poco fuimos caminando hasta el pasillo. Antes de separarnos, sin embargo...)

MOUSCEDES: E-Esperad un momento, por favor...

FRANKIE: ¿Hm?

MOUSCEDES: Me gustaría que mañana todas vinierais a la cafetería. Se me ocurrió algo esta mañana y creo que es el mejor momento para llevarlo a cabo.

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: Nah, paso. Pasadlo bien... Futuras víctimas. Hahaha...

(Toralei desapareció por el pasillo entre risas siniestras. Espero que no haga nada peligroso...)

VENUS: Estúpida... No te preocupes, Mouscedes. Allí estaremos.

MOUSCEDES: Gracias.

CLAWDEEN: Sí... Espero que esa idea tuya sea buena. O al menos que sirva para calmar los ánimos...

ELISSABAT: Entonces hasta mañana. Que descanséis...

(Y, finalmente, todas volvimos a nuestras habitaciones a tiempo para el anuncio nocturno.)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso a la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

FRANKIE: Qué raro... Normalmente el acceso al gimnasio también está prohibido.

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Con propósitos del motivo, el gimnasio será accesible a cualquier hora del día. Esto quedará así hasta que se cometa un asesinato. ¡Perdonen las molestias!"

FRANKIE: Ah... Pues vale. En fin...

FRANKIE: Estoy agotada. Menudo día...

(Me acosté, aún pensando en el incentivo...  
Y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.)

\--------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: ¡Bienvenidos todos una vez más a mi show nocturno! Me encanta teneros conmigo mientras la palurda esta duerme, huhuhu...

MONOFLUFF: ¡El tema de hoy lo propone @Woomy.Splat! Ahora, sin más dilación... ¡Hablemos sobre los masajes!

MONOFLUFF: ¿En serio?¿Los masajes? Mira que es un tema aburrido... ¡Quiero decir...!¡Qué trepidante! Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que más te ayuda cuando estás depre?¡Un masaje!

MONOFLUFF: Conozco a un masajista muy bueno que se llama Pippi. Tal vez os hable de él en otra ocasión. Total, que un día estaba yo dándome un masaje y me dice "Cuerpo seductor y musculoso", y yo como "No, Pippi, quiero mantener mi personalidad peludita y adorable".

MONOFLUFF: Pero nada. Él se empeñó en seguir y ahora estoy to' mazao'. ¡Putos masajes y yo te maldigo Pippi...!  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

FRANKIE: N-Nng...

(Ya es de día, huh...)

(Mouscedes nos pidió que fuéramos a la cafetería porque tenía que decirnos algo importante... Será mejor que no tarde.)

(Salí de mi habitación y pronto llegué a la cafetería, donde estaban todas, salvo Toralei.)

MOUSCEDES: Vaya, ya has llegado. Sólo falta Toralei, pero...

FRANKIE: No me la he encontrado, así que posiblemente no venga.

CLAWDEEN: Ni os molestéis. Lo dijo anoche, ¿recordáis? Es un caso perdido.

ABBEY: Completamente de acuerdo. Chica gato ser terriblemente impredecible, y eso preocupar a mí...

ELISSABAT: Dejemos de preocuparnos por ella por ahora. Ha dejado claras sus intenciones, así que ya no es nuestro problema.

LAGOONA: Sí. Si quiere ir por su cuenta, que así sea. No es asunto nuestro.

VIPERINE: Es una manera de verlo.

IRIS: Y... Cambiando de tema...  
M-Mouscedes... ¿Qué querías decirnos...?

MOUSCEDES: Oh, cierto. Veréis...

(La chica se levantó súbitamente de su sitio y se aclaró la garganta.)

MOUSCEDES: ¡Me gustaría organizar un espectáculo mañana!

FRANKIE: ...

LUNA: ...

VENUS: ...

(¿Un espectáculo?)

LORNA: No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres?

MOUSCEDES: Permitidme explicarlo... Ayer pensé en algo que nos ayudara a calmar el ambiente, y se me ocurrió una especie de espectáculo. Aunque no se me ocurre de qué puede ser, ya le he pedido a Monofluff que nos deje usar el gimnasio mañana, así que... ¿Qué os parece...?

(Todas nos quedamos pensativas un rato. Es cierto que la intención de Mouscedes es buena, y la idea también lo es. ¡Seguro que nos ayudará un poco de entretenimiento!)

FRANKIE: ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra!

MOUSCEDES: ¿En serio?¡Me alegro!

CATTY: Tal vez sea una buena idea. Es cierto que todas estamos bastante decaídas...

HONEY: Si no sabes de qué hacerlo, ¿puedo proponer algo?

MOUSCEDES: Claro.

HONEY: ¿Y si actúan Catty y Luna? Podríamos hacer una especie de concierto con la música de Catty y los bailes de Luna o algo así.

CATTY: Pues me gusta la idea.

LUNA: ¡Podré actuar con Catty Noir!¡Estoy completamente a favor!

ABBEY: Parece que estrellas no tener problema con espectáculo.

CLAWDEEN: ¿Quién lo tendría? Qué envidia... Ojalá tener un talento destinado a los escenarios...

VENUS: Bueno, el tuyo no está tan alejado.

CLAWDEEN: Sólo las modelos salen a escena, querida. De todas formas, estoy contenta con mi pasión.

LAGOONA: ¿Entonces cuándo sería este espectáculo?

MOUSCEDES: Como os dije, sería mañana... Pero Monofluff sólo está dispuesto a dejarnos el gimnasio de 08:00 a 13:00.

(O sea que...)

CATTY: Espera, ¿¡tan poco tiempo tenemos...!?

ELISSABAT: Puede ser problemático tener tan poco tiempo si hay que prepararlo todo... Además, Catty y Luna tendrán que ensayar, ¿no, chicas?

LUNA: C-Creo que podría actuar bien sin practicar si llega a darse el caso, pero siempre me gusta salir bien preparada a escena...

CATTY: Lo mismo digo. Sólo se me ocurre que... Nos pongamos ya mismo con ello.

HONEY: Estoy de acuerdo. Además, tendríais que probar los micrófonos y tal... Como algo falle, el espectáculo será un chasco.

MOUSCEDES: Monofluff me dijo que había mucho material en el almacén que hay tras el escenario. Es posible que haya micrófonos y esas cosas.

(Se nota que todas están muy emocionadas con esto del espectáculo. Me gustaría ayudar también.)

FRANKIE: Bueno, ¿y yo qué puedo hacer?

MOUSCEDES: Hm... Tú... ¡Ya lo tengo! Puedes encargarte de revisar los focos del escenario y los mecanismos. Tengo entendido que se te da bien la electrónica, ¿no?

FRANKIE: Hmhmhm... Dalo por hecho.

MOUSCEDES: ¡Cuento contigo, entonces!

(¡Pues manos a la obra! Todas van a esforzarse mucho, así que yo también debo hacerlo. Vamos al gimnasio, por ahora...)

(Al llegar, vi que no estaba sola. Catty, Luna y Honey estaban allí. Honey probablemente estaba probando la cámara, y Catty y Luna estarían ensayando su actuación.)

FRANKIE: ¡Hola, chicas!

CATTY: ¡Frankie!¿Vienes a revisar la iluminación?

FRANKIE: Sip. Veo que estáis dándolo todo. ¡Así me gusta!

LUNA: Tenemos que dar lo mejor. Esto es para animar al grupo, al fin y al cabo.

(Me despedí de ellas y caminé hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Hm... Aquí hay mucho que revisar. Me pondré a ello cuanto antes.)

(Estuve un buen rato desenmarañando algunos cables y conectando otros. Debo asegurarme de no provocar un cortocircuito o podríamos quedarnos a oscuras.)

FRANKIE: Creo que así estará. ¡Chicas, no os asustéis! Voy a encender los focos.

HONEY: ¡Adelante!

(Pulsé un botón y el sonido de los focos encendiéndose se escuchó por todo el gimnasio. Huhuhu, debo decir que soy bastante manitas con estas cosas.)

LUNA: ¡Funcionan perfectamente! Buen trabajo, Frankie.

FRANKIE: ¡Gracias!¿Necesitáis ayuda con algo más?

HONEY: Creo que no. Abbey y Clawdeen trajeron las sillas hace rato, así que sólo falta la música.

CATTY: Sí, y de eso se están encargando Elissabat, Iris y Lorna, así que...

FRANKIE: Bueno, entonces no os molesto más. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

CATTY Y LUNA: ¡¡Gracias!!

(Habiendo terminado lo que Mouscedes me había encargado, decidí volver a mi habitación.)

(Cuando casi había llegado hasta mi puerta...)

TORALEI: Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué te cuentas, Costuritas?

(Esa voz...)

FRANKIE: ¿T-Toralei...?¿Qué haces aquí?

TORALEI: Nada... Sólo daba una vuelta. Así que váis a hacer un espectáculo mañana, ¿hm...? Supongo que no estoy invitada, ¿verdad?

(N-No sé muy bien qué responderle. Es cierto que no se ha comportado precisamente bien con el grupo, pero no me parece justo dejarla de lado... Igual se arrepiente y...)

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: ¡Hahahahaha! Me parto contigo... Mírate. ¿Tanto te cuesta buscar una excusa para dejarme fuera? No te preocupes, iba en broma. Ni que me importase vuestro estúpido espectáculo.

FRANKIE: O-Oh...

(No tiene término medio...)

TORALEI: Y, bueno... ¿Has encontrado alguna monocoin...?

FRANKIE: ¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué viene eso...?

TORALEI: No, por nada... Es sólo que yo ya he encontrado unas cuantas, huhu... Y no sé si usarlas ahora... O guardarlas para más adelante...

FRANKIE: ...

TORALEI: Pero di algo, mujer...

(Toralei se lanzó sobre mí y me arrinconó contra la pared.)

TORALEI: La gente callada me MOLESTA.

FRANKIE: Y-Yo...

(Tengo... Miedo. Estoy aterrada. No puedo moverme. Esta situación es demasiado... Extraña. ¿No será que va a...?¿A mí...?)

FRANKIE: ¡...!

TORALEI: ¡O-Ouch...!

(De repente, logré mover mis brazos y aparté a Toralei de un empujón. Abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación y corrí dentro, dando un portazo.)

FRANKIE: H-Huh...

(Qué miedo... He pasado...)

FRANKIE: Sin importar cuáles fuesen sus intenciones... Ya ha terminado. No debo preocuparme...

FRANKIE: Se ha hecho tarde. Lo mejor será acostarme...

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ahora son las 22:00, lo que significa que el Periodo Nocturno acaba de empezar. El acceso a la cafetería estará prohibido hasta las 08:00. ¡Dulces sueños!"

FRANKIE: Sí, definitivamente debería irme a dormir ya... Mañana es el espectáculo, después de todo.

(Los días cada vez se me hacen más cortos... Espero que eso no signifique que me estoy acostumbrando a vivir aquí.)

(Me metí en la cama... Y me dormí al instante, aún pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Toralei... Y sin poder imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche.)

\--------  
••TEATRO MONOFLUFF••

MONOFLUFF: ¡Vaya, ya he perdido la cuenta! En cualquier caso, es un placer teneros de nuevo conmigo aquí. ¡Veamos sobre qué apasionante tema hablaremos hoy!

MONOFLUFF: Como parece que a muchos de vosotros os interesó bastante el tal Pippi, hoy he decidido hablar de él. ¡Sin sorteo de por medio! Pero seguid enviando vuestras sugerencias, ¡los afortunados conseguirán salir en la siguiente edición!

MONOFLUFF: Como os comenté durante el anterior Teatro Monofluff, Pippi es mi masajista, pero esa no es su única profesión. ¡Destaca en muchas otras cosas! Por ejemplo, es el Hada del Bosque, y su tarea consiste en ocultarse en los mapas de Witch's Heart para que la estúpida de Claire lo encuentre y sólo reciba una frase carismática a cambio.

MONOFLUFF: Ay, si es que Pippi es mi ídolo... ¡Viva el bosque y yo te bendigo, Pippi!  
\--------

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Ya son las 08:00, así que todo el mundo arriba. ¡Disfrutad de esta maravillosa jornada!"

(Hm... Ya es de día, eh...)

(Supongo que hoy debería ir directamente al gimnasio. Sólo podíamos usarlo hasta las 13:00, así que lo mejor es que el espectáculo empiece cuanto antes...)

FRANKIE: Venga, ¡ánimo!

(Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de mi habitación, pero justo entonces...)

FRANKIE: ¿Huh...?

(Encontré una nota frente a mi habitación, y con ella había... ¿Dos... Monocoins...?)

FRANKIE: ¿Q-Quién...?¿Por qué...?

(Mi primer impulso fue leer la nota.)

FRANKIE: "Muchas gracias por las monocoins. Te devuelvo las que no he usado"...

FRANKIE: P-Pero qué...

LAGOONA: ¡Frankie!

(Al oír su voz, guardé torpemente tanto la nota como las monocoins en mi bolsillo... No me gustaría que alguien me viese con estas cosas. De cualquier manera, estoy segura de que se han debido confundir al mandarme esto a mí... Porque yo no he encontrado ninguna monocoin.)

FRANKIE: L-Lagoona, buenos días...

LAGOONA: ¿También vas al gimnasio?

FRANKIE: Sí. Creí que lo mejor era ir pronto.

LAGOONA: ¡Vamos juntas, entonces!

(Aún algo nerviosa, fui con Lagoona al gimnasio. Al llegar, noté que no todas estaban allí.)

FRANKIE: Buenos días, chicas. ¿Aún no han llegado todas?

LORNA: ¡Hola! Oh, no, sois las últimas... Sin contar a Toralei, claro...

IRIS: E-Es que Catty y Luna están tras el escenario... Con Viperine y Elissabat.

LAGOONA: Bueno, es entendible que la Maquilladora Definitiva y la Actriz Definitiva estén involucradas en esto, hehe.

MOUSCEDES: Sí. Me alegra ver que todo va sobre ruedas.

FRANKIE: Fue una gran idea, Mouscedes. Se nota que tienes dotes de líder.

MOUSCEDES: Más me vale, huhu. Siendo la Heredera Definitiva, es algo esencial.

(Sí, supongo que eso tiene algo de sentido.)

ABBEY: Buenas.

CLAWDEEN: ...

LAGOONA: Abbey, Clawdeen... ¿Qué os contáis?

ABBEY: Chica lobo de morros. Chica vampiro y chica hippie no dejar a ella ver cómo quedar ropa en estrellas.

CLAWDEEN: ¡Es que no es justo! He estado toda la noche trabajando para nada... Por lo menos podrían dejarme ver en primicia a Catty y Luna...

HONEY: Tranquila. No es como si no fueses a verlas, haha... Cuando empiece el espectáculo podrás ver tus obras.

CLAWDEEN: Sí... Supongo que tienes razón.

(De repente, recordé algo...)

FRANKIE: ¿Necesitáis que me ocupe de la iluminación? Creo recordar que se necesita a alguien que manipule los focos, ¿no?

MOUSCEDES: Oh, no, querida. No será necesario. Catty pensó que era mejor dejar los focos quietos en lugar de evitar que alguien viese el espectáculo.

CLAWDEEN: Estoy segura de que no será un problema. Ni que fuéramos a estar a oscuras ni nada, ¿verdad?

FRANKIE: Sí, cierto.

(Menos mal que me aseguré ayer de no sobrecargar mucho la corriente...)

VENUS: ¡Hey, chicas, tomad asiento! El espectáculo empezará en breve.

LORNA: ¡Aaaay, qué emoción! No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así.

IRIS: S-Sí... Es bastante entretenido...

MOUSCEDES: Vamos a sentarnos, pues.

(Fuimos hacia las sillas y nos sentamos. Yo estaba entre Lagoona y Mouscedes.)

(Tras algunos minutos, Venus salió a escena. Supongo que es la presentadora, haha...)

VENUS: Queridas damas, bienvenidas al espectáculo musical de Monster High. ¡Con ustedes... Catty Noir y Luna Mothews!

(Venus se apartó un poco y las cortinas se abrieron, revelando a las dos chicas.)

CATTY: ¡Buenos días, queridas fans!

LUNA: ¿¡Listas para pasarlo bien!?

PÚBLICO: ¡¡¡¡SÍ...!!!!

LUNA: ¡Así me gusta!

MOUSCEDES: Esto es muy emocionante, ¿eh?

FRANKIE: Sí. Tengo ganas de que empiece.

CATTY: ¡Sin más dilación, os presentamos "Tormenta de Amor"!

(¡Es mi canción favorita...! Estoy muy emocionada ahora mismo.)

(Venus bajó del escenario para apagar las luces y que sólo se viera la de los focos y luego se sentó entre Lorna y Abbey.)

(La música empezó a sonar, y Catty comenzó a cantar inmediatamente. Los pasos de baile de Luna dejaban claro su talento de Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva, y la actuación en sí fue una maravilla...)

CATTY: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, CHICAS...! Ahora quiero que aplaudáis todas al ritmo de...

CATTY: ¡Hey, ¿esa no es...?!

CHAS CHAS

FRANKIE: ¡...!

(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los focos se apagaron... Y el gimnasio quedó sumido en una total oscuridad.)

LAGOONA: ¿E-Eh...?

IRIS: ¿¡Q-Qué está pasando...!?

CATTY: ¿Ha habido una sobrecarga?¿Pero cómo...?

VENUS: ¡Que todo el mundo se calme! Frankie, ¿puedes oírme?

FRANKIE: Sí. Estoy aquí.

VENUS: Vamos a la caja de fusibles. Sabes en qué dirección caminar, ¿verdad?

FRANKIE: S-Sí...

(Me levanté de mi asiento y traté de recordar hacia dónde ir. Cuando finalmente llegué...)

CATTY: ¿Qué era eso?

ABBEY: ¡Hey, creer que el telón bajar...!

HONEY: ¿¡Eh...!?

(Me di prisa en tocar la caja de fusibles... Y repentinamente...)

CHAS CHAS

(Las luces volvieron.)

VENUS: Ya está... Menos mal.

ABBEY: Mirar ahí. Telón sí baj--

CATTY: ¡¡AAAAAAAAH...!!

ELISSABAT: C-Catty... Vayamos a ver.

VIPERINE: Sí...

(Las demás corrieron hacia el escenario y abrieron el telón... Pero lo que alcanzamos a ver cuando eso ocurrió...)

(Fue un terrorífico espectáculo... De desesperación.)


	12. ~Surrounded by Luxurious Despair~

(Junto a una aterrorizada Catty... Se encontraba el cuerpo ahorcado de Luna.)

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Parece que tenemos un cadáver! Por favor, que todo el mundo se reúna en el gimnasio."

FRANKIE: . . .

(No puede ser... Otra vez... No...)

CATTY: Lu... Na...

IRIS: ¡¡K-Kyaaaaaaah...!!

ELISSABAT: ¿¡Cómo ha podido pasar esto...!?

ABBEY: ¡N-No ser posible...!

VENUS: ¡No puede ser, estábamos todas delante...!¿Quién h--

MONOFLUFF: ¡La respuesta es muy fácil!

(Monofluff apareció de pronto en el escenario... Junto a Luna.)

MONOFLUFF: Aunque todo haya pasado delante de vuestras narices... ¡La culpable sigue siendo una de vosotras!

VIPERINE: E-Eso significa que...

MONOFLUFF: ¡Claro!¡Una de vosotras ha asesinado a Luna para huir de aquí! He de decir que el tema del apagón ha dificultado las cosas, pero logré verlo todo, huhuhu...

(Entonces... ¿El apagón es parte del caso...?)

LORNA: ¡W-Waaaaaaaah...!¡L-Luna...!

MOUSCEDES: T-Todo esto es culpa mía...

CLAWDEEN: Tranquila, mujer... No digas eso...

(No podía apartar los ojos del cadáver. Luna... Nuestra amiga... Ha...)

MONOFLUFF: Bueno, entonces ahora pod--

TORALEI: Bueno, bueno, bueno... Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

(En ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y llegó la única que no estaba... Toralei.)

ABBEY: Tener coraje para presentar aquí justo ahora, gatita.

TORALEI: Hey, también tengo que investigar, ¿no te parece? Dado que vosotras sois unas inútiles...

LAGOONA: ¿¡Perdona!? Creo recordar que hiciste más bien poco durante el juicio ante--

MONOFLUFF: ¡¡A CALLAR YA!! Dios mío... Aquí tenéis la Ficha Monofluff... Investigad mucho y nos vemos en el Juicio Escolar. Hay que ver, qué dolores de cabeza me entran con estas chicas...

(Sin dejar de quejarse, Monofluff abandonó el gimnasio.)

HONEY: ...

IRIS: T-Tenemos... ¿Que volver a hacer eso...?

ELISSABAT: El juicio...

VIPERINE: N-No me apetece para nada... Además... Ya sabemos quién es la culpable.

FRANKIE: ¿E-Eh...?

VIPERINE: Venga, es obvio que fue Toralei... ¿Vosotras también lo creéis, verdad?

TORALEI: Hm...

ABBEY: Ser cierto que ella realmente sospechosa.

MOUSCEDES: Y-Y es la única que no vino al espectáculo...

LAGOONA: Lo que yo decía. Era mejor mantenerla vigilada.

(¿Toralei es la culpable...? Eso... Tal vez explicaría lo que pasó anoche, pero...)

TORALEI: ¿Es eso lo que queréis creer? Bien. Entonces ya sabéis por quién votar durante el juicio. Pero... No estéis tristes al morir, miau...

FRANKIE: ...

(No sé si eso será verdad, pero es lo que me toca descubrir ahora. La verdad tras la muerte de Luna.)

(Ella ha sido asesinada... Y, aunque me duela, tengo que hacer justicia. Si no, no podremos sobrevivir al Juicio Escolar.)

••INVESTIGACIÓN••

(Lo primero... Revisaré la Ficha Monofluff como la otra vez...)

FRANKIE: "La víctima es Luna Mothews, la Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva. El cadáver fue encontrado en el gimnasio. La hora de la muerte fue a las 09:10. La causa de la muerte fue ahorcamiento. No presenta otras heridas externas".

FRANKIE: Esta vez no falta nada... Supongo que es porque el asesinato ocurrió ante nuestros ojos...

(Ella estaba viva esta mañana... De eso no hay duda.)

(Lo siento, Luna... Siento no haber podido salvarte.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Ficha Monofluff 2"

(Lo mejor será subir al escenario y buscar pistas ahí... Es imposible que no haya nada si es donde Luna murió.)

CATTY: F-Frankie...

FRANKIE: Catty, ¿está todo bien? No te preocupes, no tienes que forzarte...

CATTY: Pero también quiero ayudar. Después de todo, ha pasado por mi culpa... No debí separarme de Luna durante el apagón.

FRANKIE: ¿Te separaste de ella?

CATTY: Como sabrás, estábamos cogidas de la mano durante el espectáculo... Pero cuando las luces se fueron, me solté y traté de seguir vuestras voces para entender mejor qué estaba pasando.

FRANKIE: Y no pudiste evitar la muerte de Luna porque no estabas con ella...

CATTY: Sí... Sin embargo, hubo algo justo antes del apagón...

(¿Hm...?)

CATTY: No sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero... Juraría haber visto a alguien detrás de todas vosotras. Acercándose rápidamente al escenario...

FRANKIE: ¿Alguien?¿Quién?

CATTY: Bueno... Creo que era... Toralei.

(¡...!)

(Esta información es importante. ¿Qué estabas tramando, Toralei...?)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Testimonio de Catty"

FRANKIE: Además de todo eso, ¿has visto o notado algo a resaltar en lo que llevamos de investigación?

CATTY: No, creo que no... Bueno, esto tal vez te sirva.

(Catty sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. Tenía el ojo de Monofluff impreso.)

FRANKIE: ¡E-Es una monocoin...!

CATTY: Sí. Estaba junto a Luna cuando las luces volvieron... Y decidí recogerla.

FRANKIE: Pues gracias por decírmelo... Estas cosas son parte del motivo, al fin y al cabo.

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Monocoin junto al cadáver"

(Tras hablar con Catty, me acerqué al cuerpo colgado de Luna.)

FRANKIE: Qué... Horror.

(He oído que morir ahorcado es una manera muy agónica de morir... No puedo creer que Luna haya tenido que irse así.)

ELISSABAT: ¿Verdad? La culpable no tiene ningún tipo de compasión, según veo...

FRANKIE: Definitivamente...

ELISSABAT: Por cierto, échale un vistazo a esto.

(Elissabat señaló el cuello de Luna. Específicamente lo que estaba atado alrededor de éste.)

FRANKIE: Eso... No parece una cuerda.

ELISSABAT: Llevo pensando eso un rato. Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de acercarse más... ¡Espera, sí la hay! Aparta un momento, Frankie...

(Hice lo que Elissabat me ordenó y me aparté. Acto seguido, ella alzó sus brazos y luego los bajó violentamente. Antes de darme cuenta siquiera...)

FRANKIE: ¡Ah...!

(Elissabat se había convertido en murciélago y estaba aleteando lentamente hacia Luna.)

FRANKIE: Pues tus poderes sí que son útiles, sí...

(Al cabo de unos segundos, Elissabat aterrizó y volvió a su estado normal.)

ELISSABAT: Justo como pensaba... No es una cuerda.

FRANKIE: ¿Qué es, entonces?

ELISSABAT: Es un hilo muy fino. Sin embargo, está hecho de acero. Por eso ha servido como arma homicida... Además, parece que está hecho de forma que no es necesario hacer un nudo. Basta con conectar los extremos del "nudo" al cuello... Y luego tirar.

FRANKIE: Ahora lo entiendo.

(Pero... ¿De dónde narices ha sacado la culpable un hilo de acero con esas características? Es lo único que no me cuadra.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Hilo de acero"

(Después de investigar el cadáver, fui hacia la caja de fusibles, junto al escenario, para tratar de descubrir el origen del apagón.)

FRANKIE: Estoy segura de que no tendría por qué haber habido ninguna sobrecarga...  
Así que vamos a ver.

(Nada más posar mis ojos sobre la caja de fusibles, noté qué ocurría.)

FRANKIE: ¡Pero esto...!¿¿Quién ha hecho esto??

(Todos los cables estaban arrancados, y los fusibles estaban abajo. Espera, ¿entonces cómo es que tenemos luz ahora...?)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Yo puedo responder a eso!

FRANKIE: ¿¿QUÉ...??

(¿Cómo sabía en qué estaba pensando...?)

MONOFLUFF: Imaginé que tendría que explicárselo a alguien, es todo. Verás, cuando vi que la culpable ya había terminado con su plan, activé las luces de emergencia.

FRANKIE: ¿Luces de emergencia?

MONOFLUFF: Sí, son luces independientes que no están conectadas al edificio y que existen para evitar este tipo de situaciones. Tendré que arreglar los fusibles después del juicio, eso sí...

(Así que hay luces de emergencia, ¿eh? Bueno, eso explica por qué tenemos luz ahora, pero supongo que Venus y yo no fuimos las que las activamos...)

(De cualquier manera, debería recordar tanto esto como el estado de la caja de fusibles.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Testimonio de Monofluff"  
MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Caja de fusibles"

LAGOONA: Hola, Frankie. Veo que vas bien con tu investigación.

FRANKIE: Lagoona... Hola.

(Podría decirse que voy bien, aunque aún no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado.)

FRANKIE: Ya que estás aquí, ¿tienes algo de información? Me vendría bien recoger más evidencia.

LAGOONA: Déjame pensar...

LAGOONA: ¡Oh, cierto! Igual estaría bien recordar los testimonios de ayer.

FRANKIE: Es verdad, estábamos preparando el espectáculo... Yo revisé la iluminación, y puedo probar que Catty y Honey estaban allí. Oh, y ellas dicen que Abbey y Clawdeen trajeron las sillas.

LAGOONA: Según tengo entendido, Iris, Lorna y Elissabat se encargaron de las pruebas de sonido; y hoy Viperine hizo de maquilladora.

FRANKIE: Así es.

(Eso es todo, pero hay gente sin coartada. Me pregunto... ¿Será esto realmente útil?)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Grupos de ayer"

(Ahora que he revisado esta zona, hablaré con las demás. Igual alguien tiene algo importante que decir.)

FRANKIE: Oye, Honey, ¿tienes un momento?

HONEY: Por supuesto... ¿Ocurre algo?

FRANKIE: Si no me equivoco, grabaste todo el espectáculo con tu videocámara, ¿no?

HONEY: Sí. Empecé a grabar cuando Venus salió del escenario y detuve la grabación cuando encontramos a Luna... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

FRANKIE: Tal vez tu grabación nos sirva para sacar algo en claro. ¿Me dejas verla?

HONEY: C-Claro...

(Honey encendió su cámara y buscó el vídeo en cuestión. Cuando pulsó un botón azul, la reproducción empezó...)

(Como todo estaba oscuro, no vimos nada. Sólo oímos las voces de todas durante el apagón.)

HONEY: Debe ser por aquí, mira esto... Fíjate.

\----

ABBEY: ¡Hey, creer que el telón bajar...!

HONEY: ¿¡Eh...!?

\----

(Es cierto que oí eso, pero no sé qué tiene de relevante.)

FRANKIE: ¿Qué pasa, Honey?

HONEY: Mira, fíjate en el vídeo.

(Honey repitió la escena y vi algo que no había visto antes. En la esquina superior izquierda, durante algunas milésimas de segundo, pudo verse una especie de resplandor.)

FRANKIE: ¡N-No recuerdo haber visto algo así para nada...!

HONEY: Yo me fijé porque lo capté en cámara, pero es cierto que casi nadie pareció darse cuenta.

FRANKIE: Pues menos mal que lo has grabado, entonces. Siento que puede sernos muy útil.

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Grabación de Honey"  
MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Destello"

(No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedará para investigar, pero debería darme prisa.)

(Hay algo que tengo que ver sí o sí...   
La MonoMachine... El incentivo de este caso.)

FRANKIE: Menos mal que sigue aquí...

LORNA: Frankie, ¿qué haces...?

FRANKIE: Estaba intentando investigar el trasto este, pero no parece que podamos abrirlo para co--

MONOFLUFF: ¡Sí podéis! Como ya ha habido un asesinato, con gusto os ayudaré a investigar. Esperad un momentito.

(Monofluff abrió la MonoMachine y pudimos finalmente ver su contenido. No era muy diferente a otras gashapon. Dentro había tan solo 8 premios...)

FRANKIE: ¿¡Por qué hay tan pocos...!?

LORNA: Si había uno para cada una... ¿Quiere decir eso que seis de nosotras han usado las monocoins...?

(N-No tiene por qué ser el caso, pero... Aún así... Esto me huele a chamusquina.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "MonoMachine"

(Bien, parece que ya he investigado todo lo que había en el gimnasio. Sin embargo... Me gustaría hablar con Toralei antes del juicio. Es definitivamente la más sospechosa. Además, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas...)

TORALEI: Vaya, pero si es Costuritas...  
¿Qué tal vas, miau...?

FRANKIE: Déjate de bromas, Toralei. Esto es serio. ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

TORALEI: Hm... Ese tono... Me parece bien.

FRANKIE: Seré directa... ¿Qué querías anoche?¿Por qué viniste a hablar conmigo?

TORALEI: Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo... Bueno, ¿tú qué crees que estaba haciendo?

FRANKIE: Y-Yo... Creí que ibas a matarme, pero eso no importa. Responde a mi pregunta.

TORALEI: Sí... No precisamente. Quería manipularte un poquito para que mataras a alguien. No podía arriesgarme a hacerlo yo y morir, ¿sabes? Por eso te dije que podía darte algunas monocoins...

(¡P-Pero bueno...! Sus intenciones realmente son malas, madre mía...)

FRANKIE: ¿Y fue por eso por lo que me dejaste la nota y las monocoins?

TORALEI: ¿Eh?

FRANKIE: Esta mañana había una nota y dos monocoins frente a mi habitación. ¿Tú lo dejaste ahí, verdad?

TORALEI: Nah, me rendí contigo cuando huiste. No sé de qué me hablas.

(Qué raro... Pero no es del todo descabellado. El contenido de la nota no tiene mucho sentido de por sí...)

(Igualmente, creo que puede ser algo importante.)

MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Testimonio de Toralei"  
MUNICIÓN NUEVA >> "Nota misteriosa"

FRANKIE: Bueno, creo qu--

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Este es un anuncio oficial de Monster High! Por favor, id todas hacia la puerta roja del primer piso. ¡El Juicio Escolar comenzará en breves momentos!"

(Y-Ya es la hora... Debo estar tranquila.)

FRANKIE: Vamos... No hay tiempo que perder.

(Algo insegura, caminé hasta la puerta roja y pude comprobar que sólo faltaba yo.)

LAGOONA: Frankie... Por fin llegas.

FRANKIE: Siento llegar tarde.

TORALEI: Hahaha... Sólo la culpable llegaría tan tarde. ¿Qué, asustada de morir?

FRANKIE: ...

ABBEY: Mejor cerrar boca, gatita. Creo que tú ser más sospechosa que chica eléctrica.

TORALEI: Eso ya lo veremos...

(Toralei fue hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue la primera en entrar.)

LAGOONA: V-Vamos también...

CLAWDEEN: Espero que todo salga bien...

(Sí... Creo que todas lo esperamos.)

(Todas... Salvo la culpable.)

(Cuando entré al ascensor, la puerta de cerró violentamente y comenzó el descenso.)

(Nadie dijo ni una palabra, la atmósfera que se respiraba allí era muy pesada... Y finalmente el ascensor se detuvo.)

MONOFLUFF: ¡Bienvenidas una vez más a la corte del Juicio Escolar!

FRANKIE: E-Este sitio se ve diferente...

MONOFLUFF: Oh, es que lo he redecorado. ¿Os gusta? Creí que sería aburrido que fuese siempre igual.

MOUSCEDES: Eso no es en lo que tendrías que centrar tus esfuerzos...

MONOFLUFF: Ay, siempre con las quejas. En fin, id a vuestro estrado y que empiece la fiesta.

(Hicimos lo que Monofluff dijo... Y fuimos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares.)

(Sin embargo, al llegar al mío... Lo recordé...)

(Luna Mothews, la Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva... Nuestra amiga. Se prestó voluntaria para actuar en el espectáculo porque quería ayudarnos... Pero, a pesar de eso... Alguien la ha asesinado.)

(Y la responsable se encuentra en esta sala ahora mismo. No quiero creer que una de mis amigas es una asesina, pero...)

(Al igual que en el caso anterior, esa parece ser la verdad. Y si queremos seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar a la culpable... Pase lo que pase.)

(Sé que será difícil... Porque no quiero condenar a muerte a una amiga, pero no nos queda otra. Si no lo hacemos, vamos a morir... Y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Por Ghoulia, Twyla... Y ahora también Luna... Lucharé. ¡Lucharé y descubriré la verdad tras este Juicio Escolar...!)


	13. ~Surrounded by Luxurious Despair~

~MUNICIÓN~  
FICHA MONOFLUFF 2, ("La víctima es Luna Mothews, la Actriz de Bloodway Definitiva. El cadáver fue encontrado en el gimnasio. La hora de la muerte fue a las 09:10. La causa de la muerte fue ahorcamiento. No presenta otras heridas externas")  
TESTIMONIO DE CATTY, ("Según Catty, se mantuvo junto a Luna durante todo el espectáculo, y sólo se separaron durante el apagón. También dice haber visto a Toralei acercándose al escenario justo antes del apagón")  
MONOCOIN JUNTO AL CADÁVER, ("Encontrada por Catty junto al cuerpo nada más volver las luces. Nadie sabe de su existencia salvo ella y Frankie")  
HILO DE ACERO, ("El arma homicida. Está atado al cuello de Luna y, según Elissabat, no necesita ningún nudo: ya viene preparado para el ahorcamiento")  
TESTIMONIO DE MONOFLUFF, ("Tras ver que la culpable había terminado su plan, Monofluff usó las luces de emergencia para restaurar la iluminación del gimnasio")  
CAJA DE FUSIBLES, ("Los cables de la caja de fusibles del gimnasio estaban arrancados y los fusibles estaban abajo. La única fuente de luz eran las luces de emergencia")  
GRUPOS DE AYER, ("Los grupos en los que nos dividimos para preparar el espectáculo: en el gimnasio se encontraban Frankie, Honey, Catty y Luna; las encargadas de llevar las sillas fueron Abbey y Clawdeen; Elissabat, Iris y Lorna se encargaron de la música y el sonido; Viperine estaba a cargo del maquillaje y Venus era la presentadora. Las personas sin grupo son Toralei, Lagoona y Mouscedes")  
GRABACIÓN DE HONEY, ("Honey grabó el espectáculo entero, desde que Venus salió del escenario hasta después de encontrar el cadáver de Luna. En la grabación se puede saber quién habló y cuándo debido a las voces")  
DESTELLO, ("En la grabación de Honey, casi al final, puede notarse un resplandor que viene de la esquina superior izquierda. Sólo es visible durante algunas milésimas de segundo")  
MONOMACHINE, ("El incentivo de este caso. Cuando Monofluff lo abrió, pudimos comprobar que, de 14 premios, sólo quedaban 8. Cada premio cuesta una monocoin")  
TESTIMONIO DE TORALEI, ("Según Toralei, lo que quería de Frankie la noche antes del espectáculo era que cometiera un asesinato. Cuando Frankie huyó, sin embargo, se rindió con ello")  
NOTA MISTERIOSA, ("Encontrada por Frankie frente a su habitación junto a dos monocoins. Dice: 'Muchas gracias por las monocoins. Te devuelvo las que no he usado'. No está firmada")

••Juicio Escolar - ¡EN SESIÓN!••

MONOFLUFF: Empecemos con una breve explicación del Juicio Escolar. Durante el juicio, tendréis que hablar sobre el caso y descubrir la identidad de la culpable. Si lo conseguís, sólo ésta será castigada, y el resto viviréis para ver un día más. Si os equivocáis, sin embargo, os castigaré a todas menos a la verdadera asesina, que podrá irse de aquí. Recordad que todas debéis votar o moriréis igual. Dicho esto, ¡comenzad!

FRANKIE: E-Estamos de nuevo aquí, huh...

ELISSABAT: Es cierto que no esperaba tener que volver...

VIPERINE: Y, aún así, aquí estamos.

LAGOONA: Tratemos de no distraernos... Vamos directas al grano.

MOUSCEDES: S-Sí... ¿Quién e--

TORALEI: ¡Catty es bastante sospechosa!

CATTY: ¡¡...!!

LORNA: ¿¡C-Catty...!? No, imposible. ¡Ella no puede ser la culpable!

IRIS: C-C-Cierto... De hecho, yo creo qu--

TORALEI: ¿A quién le importa, miau? Sé que ella es la responsable. ¡Vamos a demostrar su culpa, hahaha!

(Toralei cree que Catty es la asesina, pero... Hay algo raro en su acusación. Voy a tener que refutar sus palabras si quiero que el juicio progrese.)

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

TORALEI: La culpable de este caso... ¡Es *Catty Noir*, sin duda!  
CATTY: ¡Tonterías!¡S-Soy inocente...!  
LORNA: ¡Eso...! Catty nunca mataría a Luna... ¡Además, estaban *actuando juntas*!  
ABBEY: ¿Poder estar seguras, aún así...?  
CATTY: ¿E-Eh...?  
TORALEI: Catty tuvo una gran oportunidad para matarla. Estaban *juntas en el escenario durante el apagón*... ¡Así que pudo llevar a cabo su crimen a la perfección!  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: No, Toralei... Te equivocas.

TORALEI: ¿Miau...?

FRANKIE: Catty no estaba con Luna durante el apagón. De hecho, fue el único momento en que estuvieron separadas.

CATTY: ¡Es cierto...! Cuando se fue la luz, traté de seguir vuestras voces para entender qué estaba pensando. Al hacer eso, solté la mano de Luna... Y nos separamos.

ELISSABAT: Entonces, como dejasteis de daros la mano al principio del apagón, luego no pudiste saber dónde estaba.

LORNA: ¡Por lo que Catty es inocente!

FRANKIE: Sí. Así que, Toralei, deja de lanzar acusaciones sin fundamento de esa ma--

TORALEI: Haha...

FRANKIE: ¿...?

LAGOONA: ¿Y a ti qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

VENUS: Sí. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

TORALEI: Oh, bueno... No es nada... Sólo me he dado cuenta de que no tenéis remedio.

ABBEY: ¿Y por qué, si poder preguntar?

TORALEI: ¿Que por qué? Hmhmhm... Supongo que no tenéis manera de saber esto, pero... Hey, Eli... Ya que estás junto a Catty, ¿por qué no miras lo que lleva en el bolsillo? Si no es la culpable, no tendría por qué negarse, ¿no?

CATTY: ...

ELISSABAT: C-Con permiso...

(Cuando Elissabat metió la mano en el bolsillo de Catty, lo que sacó fue... Oh, no...)

TORALEI: Señoritas, ahí lo tenéis...

LORNA: ¿U-Una... Monocoin...?

ELISSABAT: Catty, oye, ¿por qué... Tenías esto...?

CATTY: Y-Yo...

IRIS: N-No puede ser... N-No me lo creo...

VENUS: Pero eso da igual, ella no estaba con Luna, así qu--

TORALEI: Eso no prueba nada. Ha dicho que la soltó después del apagón, así que puede ser mentira. Tampoco es que tengamos a Luna aquí para comprobarlo.

VENUS: ¡...!

TORALEI: Así que... Aquí está. La prueba que necesitábamos. La principal sospechosa llevando parte del incentivo en su bolsillo... ¿Qué podría ser algo así sino evidencia incriminatoria?

(No, se equivoca... Y, mucho más... Se ha ido de la lengua.)

FRANKIE: No, eso no es así. Veréis, esa mon--

TORALEI: ¡¡Miau, cierra el pico!!

FRANKIE: ¿E-Eh...?¿Qué...?

TORALEI: Venga ya, Costuritas... ¿De verdad vas a decir que me equivoco?¿Tanto quieres defender a una asesina? Bien. Que así sea. Hahaha... Déjame enseñarte una lección.

(No puedo dejarla vencer. ¡Nuestras vidas están en juego...!)

-CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA-

TORALEI: ¿Qué pasa, tan suicida eres? Es obvio que Catty es la asesina. ¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo contrario? Sólo tratas de ganar tiempo, miau. El resultado no va a cambiar por mucho que llores.

FRANKIE: Si crees que es culpable, muéstrame una prueba útil. ¡No puedes decir que mató a Luna sin pruebas!

TORALEI: ¿"Sin pruebas"? Por favor... Todas acabamos de ver la monocoin, ¿o no? Si no fuese la asesina, ¿por qué la tendría? Eso indica que *ella es la única y verdadera culpable*.

FRANKIE: ¡Cortaré tu argumento en dos!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: No tan rápido, Toralei... Estás muy equivocada.

ABBEY: Pero ser cierto que todas ver monocoin en bolsillo suyo.

FRANKIE: No me refiero a eso... Toralei dice que tener una monocoin te convierte automáticamente en la culpable, pero eso no tiene sentido. Además... Lo que realmente me llama la atención es... ¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de esta monocoin, Toralei?

TORALEI: ¿...?

CATTY: Ahora que lo dices... Es verdad. Sólo te conté a ti sobre ella, Frankie...

FRANKIE: Exactamente. ¿Cómo, entonces, sabía Toralei que la tenías?

VENUS: Vale, me he perdido... ¿Por qué estamos hablando ahora de esto...?

FRANKIE: ¿Y bien, Toralei?¿Qué dices?

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: Obviamente, vi a Catty recoger la monocoin cuando descubrimos el cadáver. ¿De verdad era necesario inte--

FRANKIE: No, eso no es posible. Catty recogió la monocoin mientras el telón estaba cerrado, así que no pudiste verla. Además, si no recuerdo mal...

LAGOONA: Toralei, tú llegaste tarde al gimnasio. No descubriste el cadáver con nosotras.

FRANKIE: Eso es. Así que, aunque el telón hubiera estado abierto, no podrías haber visto a Catty recoger nada... ¡Porque no estabas allí!

TORALEI: ...

VIPERINE: Pero... Si no vio a Catty recogerla... Y Catty sólo te lo ha contado a ti... ¿Cómo...?

MOUSCEDES: ¡H-Huh...!

ABBEY: ¿Pasar algo a ti?

MOUSCEDES: E-Es sólo que... Si sabía de la monocoin... Entonces...

CATTY: Pudo ser ella quien la puso ahí... Para culparme.

LORNA: ¿Pero cómo? Toralei no fue al espectáculo, ¿recuerdas...?

(No, eso no es cierto...)

FRANKIE: ¡Eso es! Catty, tú misma me lo dijiste. Justo antes del apagón... ¡Viste a Toralei yendo hacia el escenario!

LORNA: ¿¡A-Ah...!?

CATTY: Definitivamente era ella. Además, parecía estar andando muy sigilosamente. Es obvio que no quería ser vista.

ELISSABAT: Y dices que iba hacia el escenario...

IRIS: Q-Que es justo donde estaba la monocoin, ¿n-no...?

TORALEI: ...

FRANKIE: Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir al respe--

TORALEI: De acuerdo. Confieso...

(...)

TORALEI: En efecto... Fui yo.

LORNA: ¿¡EN SERIO...!?

ABBEY: ¡H-Haber confesado muy fácilmente...!¿Seguro que no mentira...?

TORALEI: Nah... Me habéis pillado. Yo puse la monocoin ahí. Después de todo, tenía bastantes... Pero... No fue lo único que hice.

VIPERINE: Ah, espérate que hay más...

TORALEI: Dime, Costuritas, ya que eres tan inteligente... ¿Qué más hice, a ver?

(Algo más que hizo Toralei además de colocar ahí la monocoin... Tiene que ser...)

1) Matar a Luna.  
2) Causar el apagón.  
3) Matar a Catty.

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo! Antes de colocar la monocoin... Tú... ¡Empezaste el apagón...!

LAGOONA: ¿¡Cómo dices...!?

VENUS: ¿Fue... Ella...?

TORALEI: Oh, vaya... Me has pillado. Sí, causé el apagón. ¡Sorpresa, miau!

ELISSABAT: ¿¡Pero cómo...!? Es imposible que Catty la viese y de repente las luces se apagaran.

(No se apagaron de repente... Toralei hizo algo con las luces. Ese algo...)

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo! Toralei arrancó los cables de la caja de fusibles. Con sus garras, no le hubiera sido difícil.

CLAWDEEN: Y eso pudo hacerlo rápido... Pero... ¿Por qué lo hizo...?

VIPERINE: Oh, venga ya, ¿no es obvio? Ella mató a Luna. Es la culpable.

CATTY: Y quería... Que yo fuera elegida...

IRIS: E-Entonces... ¿Toralei es la cu--

FRANKIE: No, esperad... No puede ser.

LAGOONA: ¿Frankie...?

TORALEI: ...

FRANKIE: ¡Toralei no es la culpable!

VENUS: ¿¡Queeeeeeeé...!?

CLAWDEEN: T-Tienes que estar de coña...

LORNA: ¿¡Cómo podría NO serlo!?

FRANKIE: Sé que parece sospechosa, pero Toralei ha hecho algo que la culpable nunca hubiera hecho.

MOUSCEDES: ¿A qué... Te refieres?

(Si Toralei fuese la culpable, no hubiera causado el apagón... Porque...)

1) No podríamos investigar.  
2) No veríamos a Monofluff.  
3) Ella era la culpable.

FRANKIE: ¡Exacto! Si ella fuese la culpable, no hubiera causado el apagón.

ELISSABAT: ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

FRANKIE: Recordad las normas de la graduación. La culpable sólo puede huir si gana el juicio. Si no vemos el cadáver, no suena el anuncio y no comienza la investigación, o sea que el juicio tampoco. ¿Por qué iba Toralei a evitar que pasase el juicio si lo necesitaba para escapar?

VIPERINE: Bueno, pero... ¿No restauramos la iluminación después? Hubiéramos visto el cadáver tarde o temprano.

CLAWDEEN: E-Es verdad, ¿cómo lo hicimos...? Los cables estaban rotos, ¿no?

(Nosotros no lo hicimos... Es por eso que mi teoría tiene sentido. La única razón por la que las luces volvieron...)

FRANKIE: ¡Eso es! Nosotras no restauramos las luces. Fue Monofluff.

VIPERINE: ¿¡En serio!?

MONOFLUFF: ¡Efectiviwonder! Usé las luces de emergencia que, de hecho, seguirán usándose hasta que pueda arreglar las otras.

LORNA: P-Pero... Toralei pudo saber esto, ¿verdad...?¿Y si Monofluff se lo dijo...?

MONOFLUFF: ¡Nunca le dije a nadie sobre las luces de emergencia! Sólo a Frankie, durante la investigación.

FRANKIE: Entonces... ¿Estáis convencidas ya? Toralei es, por mucho que odie admitirlo, inocente.

LAGOONA: Toralei, ¿qué dices tú?¿Frankie dice la verdad?

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: Venga, va... Sí. Soy inocente. Sólo causé el apagón y puse la monocoin ahí para liar más el caso.

ELISSABAT: Pero... ¿Eso quiere decir que sabías que iban a matar a Luna?

TORALEI: Hm... Sí y no.

ELISSABAT: ¿Huh...?

TORALEI: Sabía que alguien iba a morir, pero no sabía que iba a ser Luna. Dejémoslo ahí.

HONEY: Espera, ¿qué?¿Cómo que sabías que alguien iba a morir?

TORALEI: Pues que sabía que alguien pretendía cometer un asesinato. ¿Sois lentas, eh, miau?

CLAWDEEN: ¿¡Y por qué no dices nada!?

TORALEI: Porque no me daba tiempo... Después de todo, no os vi hasta después del asesinato, ¿no...? Además, ¿a mí qué más me da? Si alguien muere, es vuestro problema.

(Espera. Eso que ha dicho... Es como si...)

FRANKIE: Toralei, una pregunta... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "no te daba tiempo"?

TORALEI: Pues que no me daba tiempo. Si hablé con la asesina durante el Periodo Nocturno, obviamente no iba a veros hasta después del crimen... Porque no fui al espectáculo. Bueno, fui, pero ya me entendéis.

ABBEY: ¿"Hablar con asesina"?¿A qué referir?

TORALEI: ...

VIPERINE: Oh, perfecto. Y ahora se calla... ¡Venga ya, dínoslo de una vez!

TORALEI: ...

VENUS: ¿Es en serio...?

(Parece que no está dispuesta a revelar más cosas... Bien. Supongo que es mi turno.)

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

LAGOONA: Si no quiere hablar... Tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.  
CLAWDEEN: ¿Qué quiere decir... Con eso de "hablar con la asesina"...?  
HONEY: ¿Y si resulta que sí *es la culpable*?  
ELISSABAT: No tendría sentido...  
IRIS: Pero... Tal vez...  
IRIS: ¿Y-Y si es *una cómplice*...?  
FRANKIE: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: ¡Eso es, Iris!

IRIS: ¿E-E-Eh...?

FRANKIE: Toralei y la culpable... ¡Son cómplices! Pensadlo. Las acciones de Toralei durante el caso fueron bastante sospechosas. De hecho, podríamos hasta decir que parecía estar ayudando a la asesina.

ELISSABAT: Y eso es lo que hace un cómplice... Ya entiendo.

FRANKIE: Además, lo que ha dicho... Si habló con la asesina siendo consciente de que ésta planeaba matar a alguien, automáticamente se convierte en su cómplice.

MOUSCEDES: Pero se supone que el apagón fue un problema para la culpable... ¿Por qué hizo Toralei eso si era su cómplice...?

LAGOONA: Puede que no colaborasen todo el tiempo... Es posible que sólo trabajasen juntas al principio.

LORNA: ¿Al principio?

(Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere... Y tengo algo que lo prueba...)

FRANKIE: Creo que es la primera vez que os digo esto, pero... Anoche... Toralei vino a hablar conmigo.

TORALEI: ...

ABBEY: ¿Contigo...?

FRANKIE: Me asusté al no saber qué planeaba, así que corrí a mi habitación, pero... Antes, durante la investigación, me dijo que lo que quería... Era que yo cometiese un crimen.

LAGOONA: ¿¡Eh...!?

TORALEI: Ugh, al final lo has soltado, huh...

TORALEI: Sí, dice la verdad.

ELISSABAT: P-Pero entonces... Frankie...  
¿Eso quiere decir que tú...?

FRANKIE: ¡N-No, no me refiero a eso! A lo que voy es... Como no hice lo que quería...  
¿Tal vez buscó a otra persona...?

(Durante la investigación me dijo que se rindió conmigo... Pero no dejó claro si lo hizo también con alguna otra persona.)

VENUS: O sea que... ¿Dices que fue Toralei quien propuso la colaboración...?

FRANKIE: E-Exacto...

(Y tengo más pruebas sobre ello...)

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo! Esta mañana... Esto estaba frente a mi habitación.

LAGOONA: ¿Una nota y... Monocoins...?

FRANKIE: Sí. Por favor, echadle un vistazo al contenido de la nota.

VIPERINE: "Muchas gracias por las monocoins. Te devuelvo las que no he usado"... ¿Espera, qué?

FRANKIE: Toralei también me dijo que había encontrado bastantes monocoins... Así que... Por lo que entiendo... Toralei debió prestarle algunas a la asesina para que pudiera llevar a cabo el asesinato... Y luego ésta intentó devolverle las restantes junto con la nota, pero se equivocó de habitación y me lo envió a mí por error.

HONEY: Pero... ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de esto...?

(Yo sé una forma. Y esa forma... Es el arma homicida de Luna...)

FRANKIE: La asesina tuvo que sacar de algún lado el hilo con el que mató a Luna, ¿no?

ABBEY: Y tú creer que sacar de máquina con monedas de chica gato.

FRANKIE: Sí, básicamente.

VIPERINE: Hm... Toralei, estás muy callada. ¿Todo esto es verdad?

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: Seh. Os digo, le di a la asesina 3 monocoins... Y, por lo que veo, ha devuelto sólo 2. Dios mío, qué poco ha aprovechado el chollo...

(Entonces... ¿Por qué había solamente 8 premios...? No, no importa... No será importante si la culpable sólo usó una monocoin. Mejor nos centramos en el caso en lugar de irnos por las ramas...)

VENUS: Y... ¿Ahora qué?

FRANKIE: Ahora que sabemos más o menos los motivos de la asesina... Creo que sería conveniente hablar sobre cómo ocurrió el asesinato.

ELISSABAT: Bueno, pasó delante nuestro, así que no debería ser muy complicado.

CLAWDEEN: Eh... Estaba todo a oscuras.

HONEY: Empecemos, entonces.

-DEBATE CONTINUO-

MOUSCEDES: ¿Hay alguien que pueda decirmos con exactitud qué ocurrió...?  
CATTY: Yo estaba en el escenario... Pero obviamente *no vi nada*...  
LORNA: ¡Hey, ¿aquí no había alguien que podía ver en la oscuridad?!  
CLAWDEEN: Creo... Que esa era Twyla.  
ABBEY: ¿Y *no haber forma de saber qué pasar durante espectáculo*?  
FRANKIE: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Espera, Abbey, ¡hay una forma!

ABBEY: Adelante, tú hablar.

FRANKIE: Honey, por favor, cuéntales lo de tu grabación.

HONEY: Oh, es cierto. Veréis, grabé todo el espectáculo. Desde que Venus bajó del escenario hasta que descubrimos a Luna... Apagón incluido.

VIPERINE: Entonces... ¿¡Podíamos haber descubierto a la culpable hace rato...!?

HONEY: Lamentablemente, mi cámara no captó ninguna imagen. Sólo la oscuridad del apagón. Estaba ahorrando para comprarme una cámara con visión nocturna antes de entrar a Monster High, pero...

TORALEI: Que sí, que a nadie le importa, afro.

HONEY: O-Oh...

ELISSABAT: ¿Y de qué nos sirve la grabación entonces, Frankie?

FRANKIE: Si le echamos un vistazo, tal vez podamos ver quién tiene más probabilidades de ser la culpable.

ABBEY: Pero estar oscuro, ¿no?¿Cómo saber si no poder ver nada?

(Aún así, estoy segura de que la clave para descubrir la identidad de la asesina se encuentra en esta grabación.)

FRANKIE: Honey, por favor, comienza a reproducir el vídeo.

HONEY: Sí...

(El vídeo comenzó a reproducirse, tal y como lo hizo durante la investigación, y tras algunos minutos llegó a su fin.)

IRIS: N-No recordaba... El momento en que descubrimos a Luna...

CLAWDEEN: Dios, qué horror...

LAGOONA: Frankie, ¿esto ha servido de algo realmente...?

FRANKIE: ...

(Justo como pensaba.)

FRANKIE: Con este vídeo... Tenemos a alguien claramente sospechoso.

LORNA: ¿¡EH...!? Ya... ¿Sabes quién fue...?

(Debí saber que algo andaba mal desde que oí esas palabras... Pero no me di cuenta.)

(La persona que ha matado a Luna... Aún me faltan algunas pruebas, pero la más sospechosa... Sin duda alguna... Es...)

FRANKIE: ¡Tienes que ser tú...!

••Juicio Escolar - ¡PAUSA!••


	14. ~Surrounded by Luxurious Despair~

••Juicio Escolar - ¡REANUDADO!••

FRANKIE: La persona más sospechosa ahora mismo... Abbey... ¿Fuiste tú?

ABBEY: ...

ABBEY: ¿¡Qué decir...!?

CLAWDEEN: ¿¡A-Abbey...!?

CATTY: E-Espera un momento... ¿Por qué es Abbey la culpable tan de repente...?

ABBEY: ¡Sí...! No entender de dónde venir acusación tuya.

FRANKIE: Es muy sencillo. Presta atención al vídeo de Honey.

(Pusimos la grabación por tercera vez. Nada cambió en ella, pero algunas se dieron cuenta de algo importante.)

ELISSABAT: E-Eso que ha dicho...

VIPERINE: ¿¡Por qué...!?

FRANKIE: ¿Lo veis ya? Esa es la razón por la que sospe--

LORNA: E-Espera, yo... No sé de qué habláis.

ABBEY: Sí. Por favor, Frankie, explicar por qué sospechar de mí claramente. Sin tapujos.

(Está demasiado tranquila a pesar de su situación... ¿Será que...? No, estoy convencida.)

FRANKIE: Con gusto. Escuchad lo que dice la propia Abbey en este momento del apagón...

\----

ABBEY: ¡Hey, creer que el telón bajar...!

\----

IRIS: ¿Y-Y qué pasa con eso...?

FRANKIE: Recordad cómo estábamos entonces...

CLAWDEEN: ¿"Cómo"? No entiendo.

FRANKIE: Seguíamos a oscuras. Y siendo ese el caso... ¿Cómo pudo ver Abbey que el telón se había bajado?

ABBEY: ¡E-Eh...! Eso... Ser...

CATTY: Ahora que lo dices... Yo también lo escuché. Dijo exactamente eso, pero... Tienes razón. Abbey, ¿cómo...?

ABBEY: ...

LAGOONA: Abbey, responde, ¿qu--

ABBEY: Acusación tuya sin fundamento, Frankie. Yo decepcionada.

(¿Sin fundamento? No, no lo es...)

FRANKIE: No, mi acusación está respaldada por el vídeo. Si quieres convencernos de tu inocencia, presenta alguna prueba sólida.

ABBEY: Ya tener una. No saber por qué no pensar en esto antes, pero... Luna morir ahorcada y cuerpo suyo colgado cuando todas descubrir...

ABBEY: Si soy culpable... ¿Cómo poder hacer eso en tiempo tan corto? Sin tener, además, manera de ahorcar a ella.

(A-Ahí tiene razón, pero... No. No, no... Sí que hay una forma. Ahora que lo pienso con claridad, *eso* sólo puede haber sido obra suya.)

FRANKIE: Sí que puedes haberlo hecho. Incluso existe una forma en la qu--

ABBEY: ¡¡Argumento tuyo demasiado frío!!

ABBEY: Tú no llegar muy lejos con palabrería inútil. Demostraré a ti que ser inocente.

-CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA-

ABBEY: ¡No ser culpable! Si no creer a mí... ¡Sólo comprobar pruebas! No haber matado a chica mariposa... Porque no poder ahorcar a ella. Vale, decir que telón abajo... ¡Pero no ser evidencia suficiente!

FRANKIE: Espera un momento... Tú eres quien tiene que revisar las pruebas. ¡Cuanto más te defiendes de esa manera, más profundo estás cavando!

ABBEY: No, yo no cavar. ¡Yo argumentar! Si tú no entender, no ser problema mío. Pero cosa ser clara. No culpable... ¡Porque *no manera de ahorcar* a Luna...!

FRANKIE: ¡Cortaré tu argumento en dos!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: ¿Y qué me dices de esto, eh, Abbey?

ABBEY: ¿A qué referir?

FRANKIE: Hablo de la grabación de Honey. Parece que no hemos acabado de verla.

(Honey continuó la grabación... Y llegó el momento del destello.)

VENUS: Hey, ¿qué era eso de la esquina?  
¿Lo habéis visto?

MOUSCEDES: Sí... Era como una luz... Pero casi no da tiempo a verla. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo...?

FRANKIE: Tan solo algunas milésimas de segundo. Es justo lo que quería que vierais.

ELISSABAT: ¿Y qué es, exactamente?

FRANKIE: Es la manera con la que Abbey mató a Luna...

(Si me concentro, podré decirles lo que es...)

-EPIFANÍA ANAGRÁMICA-

P O D E R E S D E H I E L O

FRANKIE: ¡Ya lo tengo!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: Los poderes de hielo de Abbey... ¡Eso es lo que usó para cometer el crimen!

ABBEY: ¡¡...!!

TORALEI: Miau, ya era hora... Sí. Estáis en lo correcto. Debió utilizar sus poderes para crear algún tipo de cuerda de hielo y ahorcar a Luna... Qué aburrido.

FRANKIE: E-Eso es... Es lo único que se me ocurre al haber juntado todas las pruebas. Dado que el hilo de acero sólo servía para atarse al cuello, necesitaba alguna manera de ahorcar a Luna... Y utilizó una cuerda adicional... Creada por ella misma.

CLAWDEEN: Entonces... Abbey realmente...

LAGOONA: Pues ya está. No queda nada más que hacer, si eso es todo... Sólo queda oírla a ella.

ABBEY: ...

IRIS: A-Abbey... Por favor...

ABBEY: ...

ABBEY: No.

(Abbey cerró los ojos un momento... Y siguió hablando.)

ABBEY: ¡No ser culpable, por amor de Dios!

HONEY: P-Pero Frankie ya ha demostrado que fuiste tú, y... Y...

ABBEY: No ser suficiente. ¡Ella no saber todo!¡No poder decir nada con certeza!

TORALEI: Pero qué desesperante...  
Tú, Costuritas, acaba con ella de una vez.  
Me está dando dolor de cabeza...

(Debo hacerlo. Nunca confesará si no lo revelo todo... ¡Tengo que convencerla a ella misma de lo que ha hecho...!)

-PANIC TALK ACTION-  
VS. Abbey Bominable

ABBEY: ¡Cerrar la boca!  
No tener ni idea...  
¡Para nada ser culpable!  
Todo esto ser truco de chica gato.  
¡Frankie, no ser gracioso!  
Palabras tuyas frías como hielo...  
No tener razón.  
¡Toralei ser asesina!  
Ninguna prueba sólida...  
Voz mía clara en grabación...  
¡Estar cerca de cámara...!  
¡Yo inocente, ¿no ver...?!  
¡¡U-Ugh...!!

FRANKIE: ¡Esto termina aquí!

-BREAK!-

FRANKIE: ¡No tiene nada que ver...! Tu voz sonó como si estuvieras junto a la cámara... ¡Porque gritaste para hacernos creer eso!

ABBEY: ¡¡E-Eso no...!!

HONEY: Ahora que lo dices... No puedes diferenciar eso en una grabación... Si gritó desde la misma habitación, ¡entonces se escucharía igual que si lo hubiese dicho al lado de la cámara!

VENUS: Y eso... Significa que es culpable.

ABBEY: ...

TORALEI: Y podemos ir aún más allá. Puedo confirmaros que fue ella con quien hablé y a quien le presté las monocoins. Ups... Se me escapó.

ABBEY: ¡¡¡¡...!!!!

LAGOONA: Abbey... Ya no tienes muchas opciones. Confiesa ya y termina con esto.

ABBEY: ...

ABBEY: . . .

ABBEY: Bien. No luchar más.

FRANKIE: Entonces... ¿Lo admites?

ABBEY: Sí... Admitir. Matar... A Luna.

LORNA: ¡...!

IRIS: N-No...

ELISSABAT: Espero que tengas alguna explicación que dar.

FRANKIE: Seguro que sí... Pero puede esperar hasta después del juicio. Abbey, gracias por confesar. Lo has hecho todo más fácil. Voy a explicar el caso desde el principio para que no queden dudas...

FRANKIE: ¡Esta es la verdad tras el crimen! Todo comenzó tras la presentación del incentivo de este caso, la MonoMachine, una gashapon que contenía armas para ser usadas durante un asesinato. Adicionalmente, Monofluff dijo que cada premio valía una monocoin, y que había escondido 14 monocoins por el edificio, una para cada una. A pesar de que habíamos acordado no usar la máquina, una de nosotras se dedicó a reunir bastantes monocoins antes del crimen: Toralei. Con esa cantidad de monedas, lo que Toralei pretendía era convencer a otra persona de cometer un asesinato, y así librarse ella.  
Al día siguiente, Mouscedes propuso celebrar un espectáculo para levantar los ánimos del grupo, y la mayoría de nosotras ayudamos con algo. Una persona en particular, Luna, se convertiría en la víctima de este caso al ofrecerse voluntaria para actuar junto a Catty. Tras las preparaciones volví a mi habitación, pero fui sorprendida por Toralei antes de hacerlo. Al parecer quería manipularme para matar a alguien, pero su plan falló al verme correr hacia mi habitación. Cualquier otra se hubiera rendido entonces, pero no Toralei. Encontró a otra persona que también había terminado con sus preparaciones y esta vez sí logró su objetivo. Con la culpable de su lado, Toralei le prestó tres monocoins para usar en la MonoMachine durante el Periodo Nocturno, mientras no hubiera nadie en el gimnasio...  
Y así ocurrió. Tras asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie allí, la culpable fue al gimnasio y usó una de las monocoins para conseguir un premio de la MonoMachine. Ese premio se convertiría después en el arma homicida de Luna. Al haber completado la primera parte de su plan, la culpable le escribió una nota a Toralei y metió en ella las dos monocoins restantes, pero me lo envió a mí por accidente. Sin darle mucha importancia a la nota y las monedas, fui con Lagoona al gimnasio y el espectáculo dio comienzo. Todo estaba tranquilo al principio, pero, tras un rato, Toralei se escabulló dentro del gimnasio y arrancó los cables de la caja de fusibles, causando un apagón. La culpable probablemente no sabía nada de esto, pero decidió ponerse en acción igualmente. Mientras Toralei colocaba una monocoin en el escenario para echarle la culpa de todo a Catty, la culpable corrió al escenario y colocó el arma que había conseguido, un hilo de acero, alrededor del cuello de Luna. Sin muchas alternativas para ahorcarla, decidió hacer uso de sus poderes de hielo para crear una cuerda adicional y llevar a cabo el asesinato, pero al hacerlo, creó un destello que pudo verse en la grabación que Honey estaba haciendo de todo el suceso. Para evitar las sospechas, la culpable hizo una cosa más antes de bajar del escenario. Cerró el telón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas que el telón parecía haberse bajado. Esto lo hizo para hacernos creer que, durante la grabación, estaba junto a Honey... Pero, estando a oscuras, le hubiera sido imposible ver el telón bajarse. Cuando Monofluff activó las luces de emergencia y abrimos el telón... Descubrimos en cuerpo ahorcado de Luna. Todo esto, aunque ayudada por Toralei, lo hiciste tú... Abbey Bominable, la Snowboarder Definitiva... Porque eres la asesina, ¿no es cierto...?

ABBEY: Sí... Todo correcto.

VIPERINE: D-Dios mío... ¿Por qué...?

CLAWDEEN: Abbey... Nunca creí que... Tú...

ABBEY: Sentirlo muchísimo. Nunca querer matar a alguien, pero... Después de hablar con chica gato, no quedar opción. Sin embargo, algo estar mal. Nunca qu--

MONOFLUFF: ¡EJEM! Si ya habéis terminado, vamos a votar antes de nada, ¿sí? Bueno, pues depositad vuestros votos con la pantalla que tenéis delante. ¡Tenéis que votar sí o sí, de lo contrario moriréis! Ahora pues... ¡Es la hora de la votación!

(Mi dedo se deslizó hasta la imagen de Abbey y voté por ella.)

...

MONOFLUFF: Muy bien, ¡parece que los votos han sido recibidos! Vamos a comprobar el resultado. ¿Habréis dado en el clavo o habréis cometido un error mortal...?¡Vamos a verlo!

••Juicio Escolar - ¡TODOS EN PIE!••


	15. ~Surrounded by Luxurious Despair~

MONOFLUFF: Oh, ¿pero qué es esto?¡Habéis acertado por segunda vez! La malvada asesina de Luna Mothews es... ¡La abominable Abbey Bominable! Hehehe, siempre quise decir eso...

ABBEY: ...

LORNA: Abbey... Por qué...

TORALEI: ¿Importa eso? Pasemos ya a la ejecución. Creedme, no queréis saber por qué lo hizo. Os entrarán ganas de que no muera y luego os sentiréis fatal por enviarla a la tumba... Como si lo viera.

(¿Cómo puede... Ser tan cruel...?)

MONOFLUFF: ¿Entonces empiezo ya o...?

ABBEY: No. Querer dar explicaciones. Ellas merecen saber.

TORALEI: Bueno, como quieras...

LAGOONA: ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Abbey?

CLAWDEEN: Sí... Nunca pensé que tú pudieras hacer algo así.

ABBEY: Nunca querer hacerlo. De hecho, no ser quien tener idea. Perpetradora ser chica gato.

FRANKIE: ¿Toralei...?

ELISSABAT: Es cierto, era tu cómplice...

ABBEY: Sí, pero no ser todo. Ver...

\--FLASHBACK--

ABBEY: Chica gato, ¿qué querer? A punto de irme a cama.

TORALEI: No tan rápido, Abs... Tengo algo que contarte...

ABBEY: ¿...?

TORALEI: No quería decir nada para no dar problemas, pero... Digamos que he descubierto la identidad de la Mente Maestra.

ABBEY: ¿¡Eh...!? ¿Estar... Segura?

TORALEI: Por supuesto... Resulta que...  
Quien nos encerró aquí y empezó este juego... Fue Catty Noir.

\--FLASHBACK--

CATTY: ¿¡YO...!?

IRIS: ¿¿C-Catty...??

ABBEY: Sí, chica gato decir eso a mí. Sin embargo, parte importante venir ahora...

\--FLASHBACK--

ABBEY: N-No poder ser... Seguro que mentir. Siempre hacer jugarretas a grupo.

TORALEI: ¿Mentiría sobre eso? Además, que sepas que te lo he dicho porque sé que eres la más fuerte de todas... Y estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma de arreglar todo esto. Hehehe... ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia que Catty se haya ofrecido para actuar mañana...? Sólo Luna y ella en el escenario...

ABBEY: ...

\--FLASHBACK--

ABBEY: Entonces chica gato darme monocoins e irse. Ser obvio que ella querer hacer pensar a mí que cantante famosa planear matar a Luna... Y así ocurrir.

VIPERINE: O sea que... Te engañó para que matases a Luna...

ABBEY: No. Tú no entender... Chica gato no querer que Luna morir... Ella...

TORALEI: Lo que Abbey tenía que hacer era matar a Catty.

(¿...Eh...?)

FRANKIE: ¿A... Catty...?

TORALEI: Sí. Ay, supongo que no debí causar el apagón, después de todo... Fue un problema, la verdad.

ABBEY: S-Sí... Cuando subir a escenario durante apagón, confundir Luna con Catty y... Sentirlo tanto...

VENUS: N-No debiste tratar de matar a nadie en primer lugar...

ABBEY: Saber, pero... No poder arriesgar a que chica gato decir verdad. Si Catty realmente Mente Maestra... Todas poder huir.

HONEY: Justo como... Ghoulia quería...

CLAWDEEN: G-Ghoulia... Y Abbey... En el fondo sólo querían salvarnos.

ELISSABAT: Sí, ¿pero a qué precio...?

ABBEY: Ser consciente de que alguien tener que morir. Por eso... Aceptar cualquier castigo conveniente.

MONOFLUFF: Me alegra que digas eso, porque... Creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar, ¿no os parece?

VIPERINE: Hey, ¿no hablarás de...?

MONOFLUFF: Sí. ¡La ejecución de Abbey, claro!

CLAWDEEN: ¡N-No...! ¡¿Vas a matarla a ella también...?!

MONOFLUFF: Está escrito bien clarito en las normas. Si no quieres morir, no mates a nadie. En serio, blanco y en botella...

LORNA: ¡P-Pero ella n--

ABBEY: Por favor, detener... Haber asumido realidad ya. Merecer morir por cosas que haber hecho...

HONEY: Abbey...

ABBEY: Querer mucho a todas vosotras y esperar que todas lograr vivir.

MONOFLUFF: Bueno, pues vamos a empezar. ¡He preparado un castigo ejemplar para Abbey Bominable, la Snowboarder Definitiva!

FRANKIE: A-Abbey, yo...

ABBEY: No preocupar. Estar bien... Allá donde ir. Pero vosotras... Tener que sobrevivir y escapar. Por nosotras cuatro...

MONOFLUFF: Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo. Es... ¡¡¡¡LA HORA DEL CASTIGO!!!!

ABBEY: Así que, por favor... No llorar más por Abbey. Estar bien. Estar... Bien...

(Cuando Monofluff golpeó el botón rojo... Abbey fue llevada a su ejecución.)

GAMEOVER  
ABBEY HA SIDO DECLARADA CULPABLE  
INICIANDO EJECUCIÓN...  
.  
~Descenso Glacial~  
Abbey se encuentra encadenada a una tabla de snowboard, que a su vez está sobre una empinada montaña helada.  
Cuando Monofluff da la señal, la tabla comienza a descender, ganando cada vez más velocidad y chocando contra diversos obstáculos.  
Abbey es golpeada por ramas, rocas, huesos e incluso esculturas congeladas de Monofluff, pero logra, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, mantener la calma y aguantar el dolor.  
Cuando la tabla llega al pie de la montaña, las cadenas se desatan, destrozadas, y Abbey consigue liberarse.  
Sin embargo, ve a sus pies un mensaje escrito con nieve y, al leer lo que pone, Monofluff empuja una enorme roca helada desde la cima, que va causando un peligroso derrumbamiento que cae sobre Abbey, aplastándola en el acto.  
Otro Monofluff aparece con un quitanieves. Mientras retira las rocas heladas, puede verse el mensaje de nieve, ahora ensangrentado y con algo más escrito...  
"ALAVIDĀ sāthīharu".  
.  
.  
.

(Y así, sin más, la ejecución de Abbey terminó. La segunda ejecución... De este cruel juego... Había terminado. Sin embargo, no todas lo aceptaron con facilidad...)

ELISSABAT: Toralei, ¿por qué le dijiste a Abbey que Catty era la Mente Maestra?

TORALEI: ¿Hm?

VIPERINE: Sí, sobre todo... Si es mentira...

CATTY: ...

LORNA: Porque... ¿Es mentira, no?

TORALEI: ...

TORALEI: ¿Quién sabe? Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sé si Catty es la Mente Maestra realmente.

(Pero... Entonces...)

CLAWDEEN: ¿¡Y por qu--

TORALEI: Si le decía a Abbey que Catty era la Mente Maestra y se quedaba de brazos cruzados con ella libre... Eso confirmaría otra de mis sospechas.

FRANKIE: ¿Qué...?

LAGOONA: No veo cómo eso podría aclararte nada, la verdad.

TORALEI: ¿No? Bueno, veréis... ¿Qué clase de persona se quedaría al margen mientras la Mente Maestra campa a sus anchas...? Dejadme responder... Un traidor.

(En cuanto Toralei dijo esa palabra, el tiempo se detuvo. ¿Un... Traidor...?)

VENUS: Pero... Abbey intentó matar a Catty, así que...

TORALEI: Sí... Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta. No... Fue otra cosa que no me apetece comentaros... Con la traidora presente.

TORALEI: Porque sí...

TORALEI: Junto con la Mente Maestra... Hay una traidora entre nosotras.

(Tras aquella confirmación, todo fue a peor. Todas nos quedamos completamente congeladas y nadie fue capaz de articular palabra. Si en verdad había una traidora entre nosotras... Ya no sólo teníamos que cuidarnos de una persona... Sino de dos.)

(Claro, cabe la posibilidad de que Toralei sólo esté mintiendo, pero... ¿Realmente podemos arriesgarnos a que sea cierto? Ghoulia descubrió que la Mente Maestra era una de nosotras... Y de ella sí nos fiamos. ¿Tal vez Toralei también quiera ayudarnos, en el fondo...? No lo sé. Nadie parece tener nada claro. Bueno, no... Hay algo que sí...)

(Que si antes no podíamos confiar en nadie... Ahora, la situación ha empeorado. Porque no sólo hay una persona que nos ha encerrado aquí... Sino que también hay otra que lo sabe y la está ayudando desde dentro.)

(Y así, con esas revelaciones terminó el segundo Juicio Escolar. No quiero que esto cambie la relación que tenemos, pero... Tampoco quiero morir. Y ese deseo... Es algo mortal aquí dentro.)

(Hasta el punto... De...)  
. . .  
. . .

Capítulo 2  
~ Surrounded by Luxurious Despair ~  
FIN  
QUEDAN: 12 supervivientes

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí está. Sé que nadie leerá esto, pero me hacía ilusión publicarlo, así que eso haré.  
> Para aquellos que sí lo lean, gracias por adelantado y espero que disfrutéis.  
> Atentamente,  
> El autor.


End file.
